Un Amour Pas Comme Les Autres!
by Lyly7
Summary: Drago a préparé une potion pour faire une mauvaise blague à Harry. Elle consiste à ce qu'il soit dans le corps de Harry, et vice versa. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu... H/D
1. Le Début Du Plan

**Un Amour Pas Comme Les Autres**

**Le Début Du Plan**

**Ça y est, tu as fini? demandais-je.  
- Hé, c'est pas si facile que ça, me répondit cet idiot de Zachary Smith.  
J'étais dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, en compagnie de mes deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi Zach était-il avec nous? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était lui le plus doué en potion. Oh, non, il ne m'aide pas à tricher pour les prochains examens ( quoi que, il faudra que je lui demande ), mais il fait une potion, que j'attends depuis des mois! Elle consiste à transporter une âme dans mon corps, et moi j'irai dans le corps de cette même personne. C'est assez compliqué, je l'avoue… J'ai trouvé cette recette dans un livre de la réserve de la bibliothèque, et j'ai tout de suite voulu l' essayer. Et devinez dans quel corps je désire me trouver? Dans celui de Potter! Et oui, je vais lui gâcher sa vie à ce crétin. Je vais faire les pires choses que je n'ai jamais faites ( c'est peu dire! ). Potter, quant à lui, sera dans mon corps. Je dois avouer que ça me dégoûte assez, mais le principal c'est que je m'amuse! Étant donné que Crabbe et Goyle sont trop violents ,j'ai décidé que ce serait Zach qui s'occuperait de «moi », et en cas de problème, il y aurait sa bande. Je resterai dans le corps de Potter pendant 72 heures, de quoi pouvoir faire pleins de conneries.  
- Voila, c'est prêt, s'écria Zach.  
Il sorti de sa poche une fiole, et y mit tout ce que contenait le chaudron. La potion avait une couleur marron, et elle était plutôt épaisse. On aurait dit de la bouse de troll.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'ai pas trompé, lui demandais-je avec un air dégoûté.  
- Oui, j'en suis certain, la potion prend la couleur quelle doit avoir. Je suis sûr d'avoir tout fait correctement. Mais… maintenant, c'est à toi de te débrouiller! Tu dois prendre un objet qui appartient à Potter, pour que tu puisses prendre son apparence, et vice versa! Et dépêche toi!  
- Ouais, t'inquiète. Je vais le faire de suite, on a cours de métamorphose dans quelques heures, je pourrais lui prendre quelque chose dans son sac, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle détourneront son attention!  
- Dis moi, hésita Zach, tu es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout? JE veux dire… si jamais il parle à qui que ce soit…  
- Il ne parlera à personne, puisque toi et notre bande auront l'œil sur lui! Et oui, je suis tout à fait sûr de ce que je fais!  
Je pris mes affaires, et partis vers la salle de métamorphose.**

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la salle commune, et étaient sur un canapé, devant la cheminée. Ron devait encore raconté ses malheurs en amour, car j'entendis:  
- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles. Elles sont beaucoup trop compliquées!  
- Et les hommes, n'en parlons pas, répliquai-je.  
- Hermione! Il faut que tu me donnes ton avis à propos des filles!  
- Oui, tout à l'heure! Pour l'instant, c'est à vous de m'aider. Je n'ai plus de place dans mon sac, pour mettre tous mes livres, Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurez la gentillesse d'en prendre quelque uns?  
- Donne, dit Harry.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
Je lui donnai une pile de livres, mais Harry eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire.  
- Nous devrions y aller. Le professeur McGonagall n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard!  
- Mais il nous reste encore cinq minutes! râla Ron.  
- Oui, mais si on part maintenant, nous sommes sûr d'arriver à l'heure!  
Voyant que je ne céderai pas, Harry et Ron se levèrent, et me suivirent.  
Devant la salle de métamorphose, un spectacle nous figea sur place: Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, étaient les premiers arrivés! C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un tel spectacle! Malefoy nous regarda avec son regard habituel de supériorité. Il s'approcha de nous et s'écria:  
- Tiens mais qui voilà? La bande à Potter. Comme d'habitude, Miss je sais tout ce précipite pour ne pas être en retard à ses cours.  
- Ferme la Malefoy, s'écria Harry. Garde tes commentaires idiots pour toi, et fiche nous la paix!  
- Pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal Potter? Parce que je dis la vérité?  
Harry jeta son sac par terre, et colla Malefoy sur le mur. Ron essaya de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Quant aux gorilles, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, ce qui était étrange.  
Soudain, tous les élèves arrivèrent en même temps. Bien sûr, ils virent le spectacle, et tous hurlèrent de joie, en voyant Harry en colère. Après que Ron les ai séparés, tout redevint à la normale. Harry ramassa son sac, et rentra dans la classe, toujours fou de colère. Quant à moi, je me posai des tas de questions. Malefoy n'avait pas demandé de l'aide à ses amis, et n'avais même pas été surpris du comportement de Harry. Tous cela était étrange, très étrange…

Ça y est, on avait réussi. Crabbe avaient trouvé le moyen de prendre un livre du sac de Potter, tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu. Il s'était énervé, et les deux autres n'ont pas fait attention à ce qui s'est passé. Je suis aux anges.  
Même supporter la vieille McGonagall n'était plus une punition. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de me venger de Potter.  
A la sonnerie, je fus le premier à sortir. Personne ne pouvait se douter de quelque chose, étant donné que j'étais toujours le premier à sortir des cours!  
Nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Zach était toujours là, et était avec des filles. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pris? me demanda Zach.  
Crabbe tendit comme un imbécile le livre.  
- Heu… d'accord, je vais découper une page, pour le mélanger dans la potion. Drago, il me faut quelque chose qui t'appartient.  
- Ca te va une mèche de cheveux?  
- Je pense que ça va marcher.  
Je tirai une mèche de mes cheveux, avec un peu de regret. Quant à Zach, il coupa une page du livre, la mit dans la potion, et prit ma mèche de cheveux au passage. La potion commença à frémir. Le plan allait commencer!  
- A présent, dit Zach, tu dois attendre encore quelque heures, pour que la potion fasse son effet. Et cette nuit, tu dormiras dans ton lit, et de bon matin, tu vas te retrouver dans le lit de Potter.  
- Super!

- Harry, où est ce livre, bon sang! m'exclamai-je  
- Mais je ne sais pas! répondit-il. Il a dû tomber tout à l'heure, quand je me suis battu avec Malefoy.  
- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu par terre! Harry! Ce livre, il faut le lire pour la semaine prochaine!  
- Et alors, dit Ron. Tu lis plus vite que n'importe qui! Tu n'as qu'à le commander et…  
- Je déteste prendre du retard dans mes devoirs! Bon, je vais me coucher, en espérant que demain, tout s'arrangera!  
Je montai, en colère dans ma chambre. On ne peut décidément compter sur personne!  
Je me vêtis du premier pyjama que je vis dans mon armoire, encore en colère, puis me couchai, et m'endormis en quelques secondes.  
Soudain, quelque chose me réveilla brusquement. J'eus l'impression de transplaner. Mais ce n'est pas possible, nous étions à Poudlard! Brusquement j'ouvris les yeux. Tout tournait autour de moi, à une vitesse impressionnante. Je me tordis de douleur, sans savoir pourquoi. Tout mes membres me tiraient…Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta, mais je transpirais encore. Mais… je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, non. Je me trouvais dans un endroit sombre. Avec horreur, je vis Zachary Smith devant moi.  
- Hé! m'ecriais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est les chambres pour filles!  
- Ah, je crois que ça a marché, s'exclama-t-il. Potter, tu es pris au piège!  
- Potter? Je ne suis pas Harry!  
- Oh, allez fait pas l'idiot!  
- JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY! Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici nom d'un chien!!!  
- Tu es Drago… Enfin.. En apparence. Nous avons décidé de te jouer un mauvais tour, et ça a marché! Et puis arrête de dire n'importe quoi Potter. Depuis quand tu dors dans la chambre des filles?  
- Depuis que je suis Hermione Granger!  
Même avec la nuit, je vis Zachary Smith blanchir.


	2. Un Cauchemar Qui Ne Prend Pas Fin

**Coucou. **

**Comme j'ai oublié de le faire au chapitre précédent, je vais vous expliquer la naissance de cette fiction en quelques mots. L'idée de départ de la fiction ne m'appartient pas, c'est une de mes amies qui l'a trouvée. Nous écrivons cette fiction toutes les deux donc tout le mérite ne me revient pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment. **

**Et comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre:**

Cauchemar Qui Ne Prend Pas Fin

Après avoir souffert le martyr, je commençai à reprendre mes esprits. Si j'avais su que la transformation serait si douloureuse, je n'aurait pas fait cette potion. A ma grande surprise, je trouvai le dortoir des Gryffondor assez bien. Il y avait plus de lumière que dans celui des Serpentard, quant aux lits, ils étaient beaucoup mieux que les nôtres. Cependant, je trouvai que la déco était très féminine. Fatigué par tous ces évènements, je m'endormis vite fait, bien fait.  
« Réveille-toi! Me dit une voix.  
- Mmmmh, quescequisepasse?  
- Alors là, je n'en reviens pas! Toi, te lever si tard! Comme quoi tout peut arriver un jour!  
J'ouvris un œil, et vis avec stupéfaction la sœur de Weasmoche. Je montai les couvertures jusqu'au menton, et demandai:  
- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Surprise, elle me regarda comme si j'étais un débile mental, puis elle me répondit:  
- Je suis… dans notre dortoir… Hermione.  
- Hermione? Je ne suis pas…  
Soudain, une peur m'envahit.  
- Je veux un miroir, m'exclamai-je.  
- Mais enfin Hermione, tu es comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas pourquoi…  
- JE VEUX UN MIROIR!!!!!  
- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi!  
Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'à côté, et ouvrit un tiroir de la commode. Elle sortit un miroir qu'elle me tendit doucement. Je le saisi brusquement et…  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MON DIEU! QUELLE HORREUR! JE SUIS HORRIBLE!  
- Mais enfin Hermione, tu es comme d'habitude! Je ne savais pas que la première chose que tu faisais à ton réveil c'était de te regarder dans un miroir! Tu es sûre que… que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
- Rien du tout!  
De la sueur dégoulinait de mon front. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar!  
- Écoute, commença l'autre.  
- Heu… Jessi, tais-toi! J'ai besoin de réfléchir!  
- Depuis quand je m'appelle Jessi? Hermione, je suis vraiment très inquiète, tu me fais peur! Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresch. Tu travailles trop, et…  
- Non!  
Je sortis du lit rapidement, ainsi que de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers tellement vite que je faillis tomber plusieurs fois de suite. Tout à coup, je me retrouvai dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Horrifié par ce que je venais d'apprendre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si, tuer Zachary Smith! Soudain, je vis Potter et Weasmoche s'approcher de moi.  
- Oh, non, dis je.  
- Ça ne va pas? me demanda Potter.  
- NON! m'écriai-je. Ça ne va pas du tout!  
- Mais… tu es encore en pyjama, s'étonna Weasmoche. Écoute, si tu es encore inquiète à propos de ce livre, je peux te passer le mien!  
- Quel livre?  
Et là, ça y est, j'avais tout compris…  
- Ne me dites pas que… que c'est SON livre qu'ils ont pris!  
Weasmoche me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione? me demanda-t-il.  
- Tu sais, me dit Potter, quand on a bien déjeuné, tous nos ennuis disparaissent… Alors, tu ferai mieux de t'habiller, et…  
- Je… m'habiller… mon dieu, quelle horreur!

Zachary Smith m'avait tout raconté. A présent, je savais comment Malefoy avait pris mon apparence et non celle de Harry. Dans un sens, j'étais rassurée, parce que Malefoy avait raté son coup. Mais être dans sa peau n'avait rien de très drôle! Zachary m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, sinon, je risquai d'avoir de très gros ennuis. En particulier de me retrouver enfermée dans la chambre toute la journée, en compagnie des deux gorilles. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, ça a été lorsque j'ai dû m'habiller. C'était horrible! Je me passerai de description…  
Les deux gorilles étaient toujours à côté de moi, ce qui était très pénible. Lorsque nous nous dirigeâmes dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai que beaucoup s'écartaient de mon chemin. J'ignorai que Malefoy avait autant d'influence! Zachary me proposa une place, à côté de lui, que je pris immédiatement! Je jetai plusieurs fois des coups d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor, mais je ne voyais toujours pas Harry, Ron, et… enfin, vous avez compris!  
- Tout à l'heure, nous avons cours de potion, me dit Zachary. Tu te mettras à la place habituelle de Drago, et tu devras essayer de faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude en classe, c'est-à-dire… jouer le méchant.  
- Il est hors de question que je fasse l'idiote en cours! répliquai-je. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Aujourd'hui, nous devons apprendre la potion d'invisibilité, qui est l'une des plus compliquées de la magie étant donné qu'elle doit être invisible. Il faudra donc que je sois très concentrée pendant la préparation! De plus, je…  
- Oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris! Mais je m'en fiche totalement. Si tu tiens tant à réussir la potion, fais-la! Mais joue le rôle en même temps!  
- Mais je…  
- Attention! Je pourrais te mettre à côté de Crabbe et Goyle!  
- D'accord! J'ai compris!  
Et pour me consoler, je mordis dans mon toast. Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention! Oui, je me vis! Enfin, je le vis, avec Harry et Ron. Mais… quelle horreur! Malefoy s'était débrouillé pour prendre des habits que je ne connaissais même pas! Il portait un jean horrible, délavé, avec un tee-shirt tellement large que même Crabbe aurait pu y rentrer. Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent sur son passage, mais il les fit vite taire en les poussant sur son passage… Zachary me lança un visage moqueur. Quand cette histoire sera finie, je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de ma chambre!

Après avoir fait taire tous ces imbéciles, je pris place à côté d'une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Potter et Weasmoche s'assirent à côté de moi ( à mon grand désarrois ) et me lancèrent des coups d'œil du style « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui! ».  
- Au fait, commença Weasmoche, tu dois m'aider. A propos des filles.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Si tu n'es même pas capable de draguer des filles tu es vraiment encore plus idiot que ce que je ne le pensais!  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? s'énerva Potter. Je sais que tu nous en veux pour ce livre, mais tu ne vas pas en mourir! Alors je te demanderai d'arrêter de jouer les Malefoy!  
J'avais envie de lui répliquai à la figure que j'étais Malefoy, mais quelque chose de plus important attira mon attention. En effet, je venais de… de me voir! Elle me lança un regard assassin, que je lui rendis de suite. Si elle croyait que c'était drôle d'être une fille! Et surtout d'être Hermione Granger!  
- On devriez y aller, dit Potter, ou alors on va être en retard en potion.  
- Et oh, il y a pas le feu! m'écriai-je.  
- Alors là, Harry, note le dans le répertoire de la semaine, s'exclama Weasmoche. Hermione Granger, qui ne ce précipite pas pour aller en cours. Je crois vraiment que tu es malade! Je suis sérieux! Si on arrive en retard en potion, Rogue va encore nous enlever des points!  
Mais que je suis bête! Je suis Granger! Rogue va tout le temps être dans mon dos! Oh c'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça!  
Je pris mes affaires, et partis en direction des cachots…

- Vous pouvez renter, dit le professeur Rogue.  
Zachary, toujours après moi, me fit signe de m'asseoir devant. A ma grande surprise, Rogue me lança un sourire qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Je vis Malefoy , s'asseoir seul, au bout de la classe et en boudant.  
- Bien, repris Rogue, comme je vous l'avez annoncer, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre la potion d'invisibilité. Qui peut me dire pourquoi elle est difficile à préparer?  
Automatiquement, je levai mon bras aussi vite que l'éclair. Rogue paru d'abord surpris, puis m'interrogea:  
- La potion d'invisibilité est difficile à préparer, car il faut mettre les ingrédients exactement dans l'ordre, sans se tromper de mesure. En effet, elle est différente pour chacun d'entre nous, puisqu'il faut calculer le poids et la taille de la personne qui l'utilise.  
Toute la classe me regarda. Zachary Smith me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quant au professeur, il me regarda bizarrement, puis instinctivement, jeta un coup d'œil vers… moi.  
- C'est très bien Mr Malefoy, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je donne 50 points à Serpentard.  
Soudain, la tête de Zachary changea et me fit un sourire. Décidemment, Ron avait raison, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de donner la bonne réponse…  
Le cours était une véritable catastrophe. Étant donné que je ne connaissais ni la taille, ni le poids de Malefoy, la potion m'était donc impossible à faire. Je me tournai vers lui, qui avait le même problème. Harry et Ron lui jetèrent des regards étonnés. Quant à Rogue, il ne se gêna pas pour me… enfin, lui faire la remarque que c'était du n'importe quoi.  
- Vous aurez 0 miss Granger, s'écria-t-il, heureux.  
- Oh non! criai-je.  
Toute la classe se tourna vers moi. Crabbe et Goyle, me montrèrent leurs biceps.  
- Je veux dire… j'ai aussi raté la potion…  
- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave Mr Malefoy. Et puis, n'exagérez pas, elle n'est pas si raté que ça!  
Il recommença à me faire un sourire. Quant à Malefoy, lui, il semblait avoir repris des couleurs…

**Je remercie MiMyLiLy pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir!**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je posterai le prochain dans une semaine.**

**Bisous. Lyly7.**


	3. Du Nouveau Dans Mon Malheur

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira:**

Nouveau Dans Mon Malheur

A la sonnerie, je me précipitai vers Zachary Smith, en lui disant de me rejoindre avec Granger dans la Salle sur Demande après le repas de ce soir, puis je sortis du cours. Je remarquai qu'il se mit à sourire quand il m'entendit parler. Cependant, dès qu'il vit le regard noir que je lui lançais, il arrêta aussitôt.  
Durant toute la journée, je devais essayer d'imiter Granger, ce qui était assez facile pour moi, étant donné que je le faisais souvent. Cependant, quand les profs nous posèrent des questions, je ne me précipitai pas pour répondre, puisque je ne connaissais pas les réponses! A chaque fois, par contre, je vis Granger se mordre les doigts. Cette fille est vraiment paranoïaque! Potter et Weasmoche, eux, ne semblaient rien comprendre à mon attitude. A chaque fois, je les sentais m'observer, ce qui avait le don de m'irriter. Parfois même je commençai à me demander comment faisait Granger pour les supporter, ce qui est peu dire.  
Pendant le repas, Weasmoche s'obstina à me demander comment faire pour montrer à une fille qu'on l'apprécie. Pour ne pas être dévoilé, je lui répondit:  
- Tu n'as qu'a lui montrer ta vraie personnalité! Bon, il est vrai que pour toi ce sera plus difficile…  
- Pourquoi? me demanda celui-ci.  
- Parce que, pour être franc, tu es nunuche! C'est vrai quoi, si tu n'arrives même pas à draguer une fille c'est soit parce que tu es trop bête, soit parce que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle.  
- Et bien… il se pourrait que je ne sois pas totalement amoureux d'elle.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?  
- En fait, je suis amoureux d'une fille que je connais depuis pas mal de temps. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle… qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi et qu'elle ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole après.  
- Je le… enfin, je la connais?  
- Oui. Beaucoup même. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te dire qui c'est.  
La bêtise de Weasmoche était vraiment pire que ce que j'imaginais. Il était ridicule!  
- Que diriez vous si on allez dans la salle commune? Je dois rejoindre Ginny là-bas, dit Potter.  
- Je viendrai plus tard, m'exclamais-je précipitamment. Je dois aller faire…  
- Un tour à la bibliothèque je suppose, me coupa Potter.  
- Oui! C'est ça!  
Je pris mon sac, et partis très rapidement, direction la Salle sur Demande.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'attendais Malefoy dans la Salle sur Demande. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise, car toute la bande à Smith me surveillait de très près, avec leur baguette en main.  
Soudain, quelqu'un entra. C'était moi! Enfin lui!  
- Laissez-nous seuls! Ordonna-t-il à sa bande.  
Tout le monde obéit. C'était un étrange spectacle que de me voir avec cet air! Et lire les mêmes traits de caractères de Malefoy sur mon visage aussi!  
- Alors, commença-t-il. Mon plan a complètement échoué!  
- Non, sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué! Franchement Malefoy tu es devenu dingue ou quoi? Si ce n'était pas mon visage, je t'aurais déjà donné une claque! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui veut sa revanche… Tu es beaucoup trop jaloux!! Regarde où ça t'a mené, et avec moi, par la même occasion!  
- Eh! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut être d'être dans ton corps! Franchement! Et en plus joué la Miss je sais tout, ce n'est pas drôle du tout! Toi au moins, tout le monde te regarde avec respect! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Et j'ai horreur de ça!  
- En fait les gens te regardaient comme ça, parce que tes habits sont absolument ridicule! Ce n'est pas féminin ce que tu portes!  
- C'est toujours mieux que ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton armoire! Et puis, arrête de me critiquer, tu veux bien Granger! Parce que franchement j'aurais même préféré être dans le corps de Weasmoche que le tient! Tu es une fille! Il faut se peigner et tout le reste! Non mais tu te rends compte!  
- Et moi je dois mettre des caleçons! C'est répugnant! Rassure-toi, j'ai fermé les yeux en le mettant! Je n'avais pas envie de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit! Déjà que quand je me vois dans le miroir je me fais peur…  
- Des caleçons! Tu te plains de ça! Alors que moi, je dois mettre en plus des soutiens-gorge! Et quand on a pas l'habitude, c'est très dur à mettre!  
- Tu n'as tout de même pas eu le culot de regarder!  
- Est-ce que tu crois que j'avais le choix? Je n'allais tout de même pas demander à Jenny de m'aider!  
- C'est Ginny!  
- Oui, peu importe! Et puis de toute façon, si ça peut te faire plaisir moi aussi je me suis fais peur ce matin en apprenant dans quel corps j'étais!  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel, tous deux nous nous fusillons du regard. Jamais je ne l'avais autant détesté. Enfin, je repris mon calme et lui demandai:  
- Quel est cette potion que tu as utilisée? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.  
- C'est normal, j'ai trouvé le livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle est plus puissante que le polynectar puisqu'elle dure plusieurs jours, 72 heures environs.  
- Ok. Ce qui veut dire que pendant trois jours, je vais encore devoir être dans ta peau, surveillée par tous tes copains! Je te préviens Malefoy, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire un faux mouvement, ou alors…  
- Ou alors quoi? Tu n'es pas en moyen de marchander! Et si tu veux demander de l'aide à quelqu'un c'est impossible. Mes copains te surveilleront tout le temps!  
- Je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour paraître ridicule, ou alors faire perdre des points à Serpentard, ou alors te faire avoir des mauvaises notes! Comme tu m'as fais tout à l'heure!  
- Si tu fais ça…  
- Quoi? Tu vas faire quoi de pire que ce que je vis maintenant? Rien!  
- Ok, d'accord. Je vais faire un petit effort, mais… arrange-toi pour me faire avoir de meilleurs résultats! Et pour faire mes devoirs. Et puis, montre qui est vraiment Drago Malefoy!  
- Pour moi Drago Malefoy est un abruti, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Quant à toi, arrange-toi pour te faire remarquer le moins possible! En fait, je pense que nous devrions faire équipe Malefoy, comme ça, ce sera plus simple!  
- Faire équipe avec toi? Tu peux toujours rêver Granger!  
- Très bien, si tu insistes. Alors, nous devons nous faire remarquer le moins possible. D'accord?  
- Tu n'as pas l'air si mécontente de ce qui nous arrive.  
- Tu plaisante j'espère. Maintenant, tu devrais partir, sinon, Ron et Harry vont se demander où je suis…enfin, où Tu es!  
- Ne me donne pas d'ordre!  
- Tu as bien dit que je ne devais pas me faire remarquer? Et bien je suis en train de t'imiter Malefoy!  
Surpris par ma réplique, il m'observa une dernière fois, et commença à partir, quand soudain:  
- Au fait! Le mot de passe, c'est bonbon de Berthie Crochu!  
- C'est vraiment pitoyable!  
- C'est toujours mieux que vos histoires de sang pur! Ça c'est vraiment pitoyable!

Après qu'il eut claqué la porte, une pensée frôla mon esprit: Quand je pense qu'il y a moins de 24heures je me plaignais pour cette histoire de livre!

En traversant la salle commune, je ne vis personne, sauf les deux crétins, qui me firent signe de m'asseoir sur un canapé, en face de la cheminée.  
- Alors, commença Weasmoche, ce petit tour à la bibliothèque t'a fait reprendre tes esprits?  
J'avais une envie folle de lui jeter un grimoire sur la tête, mais je repensai à Granger, et à ce qu'on s'était dit. Si jamais je faisais quelque chose de travers, elle trouverai le moyen de me le faire payer, c'est obligé, car, contrairement à Potter, elle était plus intelligente, même si ça me tuer de le dire… ou du moins de le penser!  
- Ouais Weasm… R…Ro…Ron!  
Ce mot m'était très difficile à dire. J'avais l'impression de m'être sali la bouche!  
- Bon, je vais me coucher, dit Potter. Ron, c'est à toi de jouer!  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis me souhaita bonne nuit ( sans que je lui réponde ).  
- Alors voilà, reprit Weasmoche. Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui me tient à cœur depuis très longtemps.  
- Ben, vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, je suis fatiguée, la journée a été éprouvante!  
- D'accord. Alors voilà, tu te souviens de notre conversation à table? A propos de la fille.  
- Ouais.  
- Ben… je vais te dire qui c'est…. C'est… une fille magnifique, charmante, avec beaucoup de caractère que me plait d'ailleurs. Même si parfois, je ne la comprends pas toujours!  
- Bon, alors? C'est qui? Je ne vais pas rester là toute la nuit quand même!  
Après un long silence, il se décida à dire:  
- C'est toi Hermione que j'aime.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta net de battre. Si je n'étais pas en train de cauchemarder, Weasmoche était en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était: Beurk! Je restai pétrifié d'horreur.  
Dans la Salle sur Demande, on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer. Qu'aurait dit Granger si elle était à ma place? Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour le savoir! Par Merlin! Personnellement, j'aurais tout fait pour gâcher la vie de Granger, mais de là à embrasser Weasmoche! Il en était hors de question! Je ne pouvais pas faire un truc aussi dégoûtant! Soudain, je le vis, s'approcher de moi, et passer son bras sur mon épaule. Un dégoût profond s'empara de moi.  
- Heu… commençai-je. Peut être que tu pourrais me laisser réfléchir avant de faire… ça!  
J'enlevai son bras de sur moi aussi vite que l'éclair. Surpris, il me regarda, puis dit:  
- Tu sais, depuis ce matin, tu es vraiment bizarre. On dirait que tu n'es plus toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as! Et puis, je pensais que… enfin que toi aussi tu avais un faible pour moi! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais rien dit du tout!  
J'explosai de rire. C'en était trop! Alors comme ça, Granger était amoureuse de Weasmoche? Décidemment, j'aurais tout entendu! Son cas était vraiment désespéré! Et puis, quel goût!  
- Pourquoi tu rigoles au juste? demanda Weasmoche visiblement vexé.  
- Ca te regarde pas! Maintenant, après m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, je vais me coucher. J'en ai assez entendu et vu pour aujourd'hui!  
Je commençai à partir, lorsque j'entendis:  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi! Hermione!  
- Ouais, c'est ça!!  
En montant les marches de l'escaliers, je repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Granger n'avait vraiment pas une vie marante! Mais ça allait changer! Oui, tout allait changer pour elle à présent. C'est moi, Drago Malefoy qui y veillerai personnellement.

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**A vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	4. Drago Granger Et Hermione Malefoy

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce jour de retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordinateur. Voilà le chapitre 4:**

Granger Et Hermione Malefoy

Le lendemain matin, je me levai le premier de la chambre, et pris directement la direction vers mon armoire… enfin, celle de Granger! Il fallait que je trie les vêtements ringards, contre les vêtements ringards ringards. A la fin, je me vêtis d'un panta-court en jean, et d'une tunique ( je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit! ). Même si c'était inconfortable, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle mettait d'habitude.  
Pour les chaussures, je m'entraînai à marcher avec des talons. Les pieds en feu, les chevilles tordus dix fois de suite, je me retenais de ne pas les balancer par la fenêtre. Décidemment, être une fille n'était pas facile!  
Ensuite, il fallait que je me coiffe! Après avoir poussé des hurlements à cause de ces fichus nœuds dans les cheveux, j'avais enfin réussi à les rendre présentables. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvai pas mal, ce qui était peu dire!  
- Ben dis donc, s'exclama…Ginny ( c'est ça? ). Tu prends soin de toi aujourd'hui!  
- A qui tu le dis! En plus, je me suis à moitié démonté le pieds avec ses fichus talons!  
- Il faut souffrir pour être belle! En tous cas, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux par rapport à hier! Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as fais un peu peur! Je vais dans la Grande Salle, tu veux venir avec moi?  
- Ouais.  
Fier de moi, malgré tout, je la suivis.  
A table, je regardai en direction des Serpentards. Les conversations là-bas me manquaient. En effet, ici, ce ne sont que des intello, qui ne pense qu'aux cours, et au Quiddich. C'est carrément décevant. A Serpentard, nous parlons de sorts interdits, de blagues que nous pouvons faire aux Gryffondor, et surtout, nous parlons de notre Sang. Un sang pur et puissant. Rien à voir avec cette bande de minus!  
Soudain, quelque chose me frôla la joue, ce qui me fit perdre mes pensées. Devant moi, se tenait un hiboux de l'école. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Je pris le message qui était attaché à la patte du hiboux, et lu:

_Tu dois absolument me retrouver tu sais où, on a un gros problème. Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre des heures!__  
__Ton vrai toi!_

Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore celle-là? Et puis pour qui elle se prenait pour me parler de cette façon? Elle se prend vraiment pour un… Malefoy!

C'était une catastrophe! Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose! Et puis Malefoy qui mettait des heures à arriver! Quel imbécile! Tout ça c'était de sa faute! Je le déteste! Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il arriva enfin dans la salle sur Demande. A ma grande surprise, il… enfin, J'avais une apparence très féminine. Malefoy avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal! Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir quelques soupçons.  
- Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse urgence? Me demanda-t-il avec son ton habituel.  
- On a un problème.  
- ça, j'avais bien compris! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu veux me voir, soit plus discrète dans tes lettres!  
- Tu verras que quand je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, cette histoire de lettre, tu vas vite l'oublier.  
- Ah vraiment? En tous cas, toi tu ne vas pas oublier ce que je vais te dire!  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Devine quoi. Hier soir, cet imbécile de Weasmoche m'a presque fait une déclaration d'amour! C'était un spectacle dégoûtant et effrayant. En plus de ça, il ne sait pas du tout s' y prendre avec les filles!  
- Tu plaisantes Malefoy? Ne me dis pas que…  
- Si! Et puis d'ailleurs, que penses-tu de ce crétin? Parce que'il avait l'air de croire que toi aussi tu l'aimais.  
Un sentiment de haine m'empara de moi. D'ailleurs, je fis reculer Malefoy de quelque pas.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?  
- Ah ah! Surprise!  
- MALEFOY! On avait dit que nous ne devions pas faire de faux pas!  
- Ah non, ça, c'est TOI qui l'a dit je te rappelle.  
- Comment as-tu pu…  
- Calme-toi! Je lui ai dit que je devais réfléchir c'est tout! Il commençait déjà a s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser avant que je dise quoi que ce soit! C'est comme si toi, tu devais embrasser une fille! C'est répugnant! Et puis toi encore tu aurais eu de la chance, parce que nous, les Serpentards avons de belles filles, alors que Weamoche… il est moche!  
Il se mit à rire tout seul de sa blague. C'était effrayant de se voir rire d'une blague stupide! Pendant un instant, je restais là, sans rien dire. Enfin, je commençai à mieux respirer. Malefoy n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Puis, un problème plus important me revint en tête.  
- Malefoy, demain, nous ne pourrons pas retourner dans nos corps respectifs.  
Il arrêta de rire net.  
- C'est une blague?  
- Non, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas non plus ravie.  
- C'est impossible! Le livre disait bien que au bout de 72 heures…  
- Oui, et c'est vrai! Seulement, cette technique ne marche que quand il s'agit du même sexe! Et pour nous, ce n'est pas le cas!  
- Toi pouvoir parler français parce que moi rien comprendre. J'ai bien réussi à aller dans ton corps, et pourtant tu es une fille!  
- Oui, seulement, toi tu es parti en étant un garçon, un garçon entier. Et moi une fille, une fille entière. Mais là, ça n'est plus le cas! Tu es une fille en apparence mais pas à l'intérieur. Et c'est pareil pour moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?  
- Qu'il faut que je refasse la potion. Avec des ingrédients différents. Et ça va prendre plus de temps que pour l'autre potion, parce qu'elle est plus complexe.  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Trois semaines.  
- QUOI? Non, il doit y avoir une autre solution, c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas rester trois semaines dans ton corps! Je vais mourir avant! Je… tu as un style de vie totalement différent du mien! Tu ne penses qu'à réviser alors que moi, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc! Et puis les Gryffondors n'ont aucune conversation intéressante! Et… Par Merlin! Dans deux semaines, nous avons un match de Quiddich! Et tu es nulle!  
- Peut être que je suis nulle au Quiddich, mais je suis douée en potion! Si je ne l'étais pas, nous n'aurions pas pu trouver une solution!  
- Tu parles d'une solution! Elle dure trois semaines!  
- Maintenant écoute-moi bien! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi-même! Et puis ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir d'être dans un corps aussi répugnant que le tien!  
- Granger fais attention à ce que tu dis!  
- Non! J'en ai marre tu entends! Tu es un sale macho, et tu n'aimes que toi! Tu es égoïste, fier de ta petite personne, cruel avec les autres, arrogant, hypocrite!  
- C'est bon, tu as fini?  
- Oui!  
- Très bien, alors je vais peut être pouvoir dire un mot!  
Les bras croisés, le regard cruel, j'attendais de voir ce qu'il me proposait.  
- Puisque nous sommes condamnés à rester trois semaines dans ces corps-là et que tu ne veux pas que nous nous fassions remarquer… tu vas devoir te conduire comme un Malefoy.  
Je réfléchissais. C'était la proposition la plus logique. Je devais agir comme lui. Et…  
- Et toi, tu devras agir comme une Granger.  
Un effet de stupeur passa sur son visage. Moi, je commençai à apprécier ce moment.  
- C'est plus facile d'être un méchant qu'un gentil!  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.  
- Granger, tu es un garçon! Tu ne dois pas dire « sûre » mais « sûr »!  
Je lui tirai la langue, puis sortis de mon sac de quoi écrire.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je vais te donner des cours pour apprendre à devenir moi! Mais d'abord, je vais voir à quel niveau tu te situs. Alors… imaginons: tu te promènes dans le parc de Poudlard, quand tu vois un première année ce faire embêter par d'autre, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je rigole en demandant aux autres s'ils veulent de l'aide.  
Je levai les yeux aux ciel. Un rude travail nous attendait…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je posterai le prochain vendredi soir si tout va bien. Et merci à MiMyLiLy pour ces reviews qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois. Ça me motive pour la suite! A la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Un Travail D'équipe

**Salut.**

**J'ai une petite rectification à faire par rapport au chapitre précédent. J'ai écrit que Drago et Hermione devrait retrouver leurs corps respectifs dans 3 semaines mais en fait c'est 2 semaines. Désolée pour cette erreur.**

**Voici le chapitre 5:**

* * *

5. Travail d'équipe

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Granger m'expliquait comment devenir gentil. On avait décidé ( même si je détestais cette idée ) de faire équipe. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Je répondais toujours à côté de ce qu'elle me disait. Jamais je n'aurais crû être un jour en train de suivre de telles âneries. Seuls les saints pouvaient agir de cette manière!  
- Bien, reprit t-elle. Voyons… disons que quelqu'un de Gryffondor n'arrive pas à faire un devoir. Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Toi, tu connais tout sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je lui dis qu'il est nul si il a même pas compris cette leçon!  
- Malefoy!  
- Ben quoi! C'est-ce que je ferai moi!  
- Concentre-toi un peu s'il te plait!  
- D'accord… Je lui dis que si il me donne 50 Gallions, je lui fais le devoir!  
- NON! Pas de gallions, et ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce devoir. Tu dois seulement lui expliquer comment faire. Tu lui poses des questions, tu lui conseilles de lire les ouvrages qui peuvent l'aider! C'est ça que tu dois faire! C'est ça qui peut permettre d'aider cette personne!  
- Et bien moi je ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle Granger! Toutes ces stupidités d'aider les gens, de tout faire à la perfection, me fiche la migraine!  
- Et bien tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi-même! Tous ça c'est de ta faute!  
- Et maintenant, si c'était à mon tour de te donner des cours pour devenir méchante! Tu verras que ce ne sera pas si facile!  
- Tu sais Malefoy tu as l'habitude de me voir comme une gentille petite fille, mais je peux être différente! Et puis, je t'ai assez vu pour savoir comment je dois agir avec les autres!  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr! Voyons voir… à ton avis, quel serait le plan parfait pour faire une mauvaise farce à Londubat?  
- Je… je lui prend une plume avec son ancre pendant le cours de Potion.  
J'explosai de rire.  
- Pour toi aussi il y aura du travail! La réponse vaut zéro! Tu attends qu'il soit seul, et tu lui jette un sortilège de Croque en Jambe!  
- C'est-ce qui s'appelle de la lâcheté!  
- Ce sont les Serpentards! Quand on est un Malefoy, on s'amuse! On profite du bon temps, et on ne passe pas sa vie à travailler, et à lire! Tu auras tout le temps de faire ça quand tu auras cent ans! Maintenant, tu vas rigoler en cours, faire des blagues, montrer à tout le monde que c'est toi le maître et tu verras que tu seras vénérée par tous. On aura peur de toi, et tu seras montrée comme quelqu'un qui a du caractère, et qui ne se laisse pas faire. C'est ça la vie Granger! Bon, leçon suivante, voyons… Imaginons que tu n'as pas envie de faire tes devoirs parce que tu es fatiguée.  
- Ça va pas, Malefoy! Jamais je ne…  
- Tais-toi et apprend. Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je ne le fais pas et m'excuse auprès du professeur, en lui montrant que j'ai honte, et que je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Ok… Non, et encore non! Tu vas voir quelqu'un et tu lui fais du chantage: si jamais il ne te le fais pas, il devra faire attention à Crabbe et Goyle. Et si jamais ce qu'il fait c'est nul, il aura aussi droit à Crabbe et Goyle!  
- C'est infect ce que tu dis!  
- C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Dernier conseil: quand tu marches dans les couloirs soit fiere de toi. Roule les épaules, et marche dignement. Pour que les autres voient à quel point tu es importante. Après tout, c'est toi, le plus beau! Et puis, quand tu mangeras en compagnie de mes amis, fait la fière! Je ne veux pas que tu joues la Miss Je sais tout! Et au fait, Granger, il faudra que tu t'entraînes à voler comme il faut sur un balai.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Le match!  
- Il en est hors de question tu entends! Premièrement, je déteste voler sur un balai, je ne suis pas bien dessus! Ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de me recevoir des cognards en pleine figure. Et puis, jouer face à Harry… ça va pas! Et enfin, je ne jouerai jamais contre ma maison!  
- Tu sais, je pourrai très bien aller voir Weasmoche et lui dire ce que je pense de lui. C'est-à-dire un imbécile qui est obligé de demander à son âge des conseils pour les filles. En conclusion, c'est un nul!  
- Et moi je pourrai très bien trouver le moyen de trouver un professeur et de lui expliquer ce que tu as fais! Je ne suis pas bête, je trouverai un moyen facilement! Même si je suis surveillée par tous tes copains!  
- Et c'est ça que tu appelles faire équipe Granger?  
- Je joue la… le méchant, ne l'oublie pas!  
- Mais alors qui va jouer à ma place? Granger, il faut que ce soit toi!  
Surprise elle me regarda. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais? J'étais en train de lui montrer que j'étais faible, et qu'elle m'avait eu! Honteux de moi-même, j'essayai de me reprendre:  
- Tu sais, nous sommes dans le même bateau. J'ai accepté de ne pas faire de bêtises avec Weasmoche, c'est à ton tour d'accepter ce que je te demande. Parce que même quand on est « méchant », on accepte les marchés!  
- Je… mais je suis nulle au Quidditch! A quoi ça te servirait? Je vais vous faire perdre!  
- Pas si je t'entraîne dans cette salle! Nous avons deux semaines pour nous préparer alors…  
- Peut être, mais pendant mon temps libre, je vais devoir préparer la potion Malefoy! Ton entraînement se passera que quand je n'aurais rien à faire, c'est-à-dire quelque soir du week-end. Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Soit déjà content que je ne dise rien à personne!  
- Je sais! Puisque la potion est tellement importante à tes yeux, pourquoi tu ne commences pas tout de suite à la faire! Comme ça, ce soir nous pourrons nous entraîner, étant donné que c'est le week-end!  
- Vous, les garçons, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable avec votre Quiddich, c'est fou! Même toi qui te trouves dans mon corps tu veux à tout prix que je gagne contre ma maison en plus de ça! Maintenant, comme tu me la si bien fais remarquer, laisse-moi, je dois faire la potion! Et au fait Malefoy! N'oublie pas que pour lundi, nous avons un devoir à rendre en métamorphose!  
- Et toi, Granger, n'oublie pas que maintenant, tu es aussi un garçon! Alors intéresse-toi aussi au Quiddich!

Après qu'il fut parti, je trouvais la pièce très vide. Je dois avouer que lui avoir donné ces cours m'a beaucoup amusé. J'avais souvent exagéré dans mes propos, c'est-à-dire que je faisais beaucoup trop la gentille. Je n'étais pas une sainte non plus! Mais je devais avouer que nous étions très différents tous les deux! Néanmoins, il avait voulu jouer le malin avec moi. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais rancunière. A cause de lui, je n'avais pas pu entendre ce que Ron m'avait avoué. Je parlais bien sûr de ses sentiments pour moi. Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui? Je ne savais pas. Je pensais simplement avoir le béguin. Et puis, j'avais un zéro en potion! Tout cela par sa faute! Il m'avait mise dans son corps, et j'allai y rester pendant pas mal de temps. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allai tout lui pardonner,et surtout que je allai me laisser faire! A ça non!  
Je pris le livre de potion qui allait nous permettre de retrouver nos vrais corps, en essayant de trouver une douce vengeance…

De retour dans la salle commune, je repensais à toute notre conversation. Granger prenait plutôt bien le fait qu'elle soit dans mon corps! Et puis, elle avait accepté de voler sur un balai. Je devais avouer que je m'en sortais plutôt bien!  
- Hermione!  
Je tournai la tête, et vis ( comme d'habitude ) Potter et Weasmoche. J'allai vers eux en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Weasmoche évita soigneusement mon regard, quant à Potter, il me jeta des regards de reproche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être énervants tous les deux! Il y eut un grand silence, lorsque le saint Potter commença à parler:  
- Il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard dans quelque jours, tu voudras venir avec nous?  
- Je ne sais pas… Il faudra que je regarde si… si il n'y a pas du travail à faire.  
- Je pensais bien que tu allais dire ça. Seulement… dans pas très longtemps, c'est l'anniversaire de Ron. Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de venir boire un verre avec nous. A moins que ce ne soit trop te demander.  
Weasmoche était toujours silencieux.  
- Je… bon d'accord, je viendrais.  
Après leur avoir dit que j'allais a la bibliothèque ( tu parles!), je repensais à ce que Potter avait dit: c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Weasmoche. Décidément, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance!

* * *

**Je voudrais remercier encore une fois MiMyLiLy pour ses supers reviews. J'spère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Une Journée Qui Commence Mal

**Salut!**

**Je tenais à vous dire qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je posterai 2 chapitres: un le mercredi et un le vendredi. J'espère que cela vous va.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre:**

* * *

6. Une Journée Qui Commence Mal

Je soupirai. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que j'étais dans ce pétrin et je ne supportais plus le corps de Malefoy. Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner où je m'installai à la table des Serpentards, flanquée comme toujours par Crabbe, Goyle et Zacharie. Comme d'habitude, un groupe de filles hystériques m'aborda alors que je guettai l'arrivée de « Malefoy « .  
- Drago, dit l'une l'air faussement sévère, où étais tu hier soir ?  
- Heu… je…  
- Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit!!!  
- Tu m'as attendu… mais pour quoi faire ?  
Toutes les filles gloussèrent à l'unisson, visiblement convaincues que je blaguais. Ce fut le craquement sonore et menaçant des jointures de Crabbe et Goyle qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Gênée je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette, mes joues s'empourprèrent.  
Une blonde superficielle, se tourna vers celle qui venait de m'accoster, et lui dit furieuse:  
- Tu rigoles j'espère! C'était MON tour!  
- Mais non, hier on était mercredi, c 'était le mien, renchérit une troisième.  
Alors que toutes allaient protester dans un piaillement assourdissant, un léger bruit les fit taire:  
- Hum hum !  
Avant que j'eus le temps de réagir toutes les filles s'écartèrent vivement et Pansy Parkinson s'assit directement sur mes genoux, enroulant un bras autour de ma nuque.  
- Aie! Tu as les os du cul pointu!  
Surprise de mon vocabulaire vulgaire, je regardai Pansy. Elle me lançai un regard cruel et je ne pus m'empêcher de la comparer à un bouledogue  
- Quoi ? J'ai dit t'as de l'eau dans le jus de fruit!  
Il était vrai que ma phrase de rattrapage n'était pas parfaite… mais cela valait bien du Malefoy tout craché. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer quelques sourires de la part de toutes les filles.  
Au loin, je voyais « Hermione » me jeter un regard stressé.  
Pour changer de sujet, je m'exclamai:  
- Bon, on va rejoindre Hagrid, tu viens ?  
- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui bon sang! S'énerva Pansy. Et depuis quand tu te précipites en cours, surtout à celui de ce gros balourd?  
Je serrai les poings, poussai violemment Pansy à côté de moi et sortis de la salle sans un mot.

Je me vis sortir de la salle avec une démarche qui me déplut fortement. Est-ce qu'elle me voyait souvent rouler des fesses? Elle n'a rien écouté à mes leçons! Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de bouger les bras dans tous les sens? Oh et elle marche la tête baissée! C'est un signe de faiblesse que je ne supporte pas. Soudain, j'entendis Saint Potter me parler:  
- Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air contrariée.  
- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas et en plus, j'ai horreur de parler de mes problèmes!  
- C'est bon, calme toi, je voulais juste…  
- Fouiner dans les affaires des autres, comme D'HABITUDE! M'écriai-je.  
Je remarquai alors que le silence régnait dans la salle et que tout le monde nous regardait, y compris les profs. Weasmoche nous fixait, ahuri, comme toujours, uns saucisse dans la bouche.  
- ça va Hermione calme toi, je voulais pas te vexer, reprit Potter.  
- De toute façon, tu t'es toujours pris pour quelqu'un d'important alors que tu es comme tout le monde!  
Je me levai, fou de colère, en cassant au passage quelques assiettes. Weasmoche n'en revenait tellement pas, que sa saucisse resta coincée dans sa bouche. Je lançai un regard plein de haine au « Survivant » et lui crachai au visage:  
- Saint Potter! Mais où est ta soutane?  
- Qu… Quoi?  
- Laisse tomber! Tu peux continuer à bouffer avec frère Weas… ley!  
Fier de moi, je partis en roulant des fesses, d'une façon ridicule au possible.  
Arrivé au parc, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je vis « Granger », seule, devant la « cabane » de ce balourd de Hagrid. Je me dirigeai droit vers elle, prêt à lui passer un savon.  
- GRANGER!  
Celle-ci se retourna vivement, et je vis, mon splendide visage s'assombrir. Elle s'exclama:  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux encore?  
- Oh presque rien… Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris avec Pansy? Et puis de quoi avez-vous parlez? Et enfin… combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne plus marcher comme une fille!  
- Mais je suis une fille!  
- Plus maintenant!  
Je m'approchai d'elle, en essayant de retrouver mon arrogance familière malgré ce visage. Nos visages, plus proches que jamais, elle s'écria:  
- Tu t'attends peut être à ce que je couche avec Parkinson?  
- Si tu couches avec Pansy, je couche avec Weasmoche!  
- Oooh! On voit que tu ne le connais pas, il est aussi coincé que moi!  
- Et toi, on voit que tu ne connais pas mon charme naturel!  
Je vis Granger exploser de rire, croyant sans doute que je blaguais. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, en regardant derrière moi.  
- Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi, répliquai-je.  
- Retourne toi idiot! Chuchota-t-elle. Tu as intérêt à sauver la situation.  
A ma plus grande horreur, je vis tout les Gryffondor et les Serpentard arriver. Ils nous observer tous de façon incompréhensible. J'entendis Granger me dire:  
- Pour une fois, soit un homme!  
Je fus vexé par sa remarque et réagis instinctivement. Je lui mis mon poing dans la figure et un bruit épouvantable retentit. Elle tomba à la renverse et je m'aperçus trop tard que je venais d'abîmer mon beau visage. Je me précipitai vers elle, en criant:  
- Oh Par Merlin, non! Un aussi beau visage! C'est horrible! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais!  
J'allais prendre la main de Granger, lorsque celle-ci me poussa par terre d'une force incroyable. En me regardant d'un œil mauvais, elle cria:  
- Sale abruti!  
Elle s'avançait d'un pas menaçant, sans doute pour me mettre, à son tour, un coup de poing, mais Potter et Zacharie arrivèrent, pour nous séparer. Potter me prit à part, et j'entendis Granger, me dire:  
- Tu vas me le payer très cher!  
- Tout ça c'est ta faute, répliquai-je. Si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Et puis, avoue que je te le devais bien ce coup de poing, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle me regarda d'un œil assassin, mais avant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la grosse voix de ce géant:  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
D'une voix pleine d'hypocrisie, je lui répondis:  
- Rien Hagrid! Juste un petit malentendu.  
C'est alors que Potter me murmura à l'oreille:  
- Un malentendu qui vaut des explications Hermione…

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent cette fiction et qui laissent des reviews (MiMyLiLy, que ferais-je sans toi?) et aussi ceux qui lisent mais qui n'en laissant pas même si j'aimerai quand même avoir votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	7. Mais Qui Finit Bien

**Salut,**

**Comme promis voici le chapitre 7:**

* * *

7. … Mais Qui Finit Bien

Je faisais les cent pas dans la Salle sur Demande et m'exclamai soudain:  
-Je le hais! Je le hais! JE LA HAIS!  
-Calme-toi, Granger. Tu es en train de dire que tu te hais toi-même tu sais, dit Zacharie.  
-Je m'en fous! J'espère qu'un jour il va s'étouffer avec sa fierté!  
-Laisse ma fierté tranquille. Si elle n'était pas là, je n'existerais pas, s'écria Drago qui venait d'enter dans la salle.  
Je lui lançai un regard tellement meutrier qu'il recula de deux pas.  
-Oh, oh, oh, Granger. Tu m'as demandé de trouver une solution et d'être un homme, rappelle-toi. La seule fautive ici c'est toi.  
-Je t'ai demandé de trouver une solution mais je pensais à une solution intelligente. Malheureusement j'oubliais à qui je parlais. Et te précipiter vers moi en criant «un aussi beau visage» n'était pas non plus très malin. Comment vas-tu expliquer ça à Harry et Ron?  
-Premièrement, je te devais ce coup. Deuxièmement, je suis un homme, tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu veux. Par conséquent, j'ai agi comme tel. Troisièmement, J'AI un beau visage. Et quatrièmement, je me débrouillerais. Maintenant... on fait la paix.  
Je le regardai, incrédule et il me tendit la main comme un enfant de 6 ans. Et moi, comme une gamine de 6 ans, je la serrai. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui jouer un mauvais coup à chaque fois que j'en avais la possibilité. Et puis, je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable et je ne voulais pas que l'amitié entre Harry, Ron et moi en prenne un coup. Je lui dis donc:  
-Promets-moi de ne plus refaire un coup comme ça et que tu iras à l'anniversaire de Ron.  
-OK, mais il a pas interêt à trop m'approcher. Quant à toi, tu te contenteras de ne pas trop parler à Pansy... et de suivre des cours particuliers de Quidditch avec moi.  
Je grinçais des dents. Sa proposotion ne m'enchantait guère. Le Quidditch, c'était pas vraiment mon truc; Mais ça tout le monde le savait. Résignée, j'acceptai avec un faux air tragique.  
-Bien. A ce soir après le repas.  
-Quoi? Ce soir? Mais je vais tout vomir après manger!  
-Autant commencer de suite parce qu'avec toi, c'est pas gagné!  
Zacharie, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent comme des gorilles.  
-On était censé faire la paix!  
-Oui mais là ça compte pas, les autres ne nous voient pas.  
Et il partit sans se retourner. J'eus tout juste le temps de lui crier:  
-SALOP!  
-Continue comme ça et tu seras bientôt une vraie Malfoy, me dit-il sans me regarder.  
Je soupirai et répétai une dernière fois:  
-Je le hais!

Finalement, l'entretien avec Granger ne s'était pas trop mal passé!  
Fier de moi, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il fallait avouer que cet endroit n'était pas mal du tout. D'ailleurs, je n'avais qu'une hâte; m'asseoir sur un de leurs confortables canapés au bord du feu, tranquille!  
Soudain, mon rêve partit en fumée.  
Devant le tableau de la vieille folle ( enfin, le tableau qui mène dans la salle commune ), Potter et Weasmoche m'attendaient, les bras croisés. Dès qu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, ils me lancèrent un regard assassin. Super! Je pris le peu de courage que j'avais en réserve, et leur dit:  
« Heu… Salut! Hum… ça va? »  
Je leur fis un sourire qui devait surtout ressembler à une grimace. Me rappelant le pacte avec Granger, je grinçais des dents. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il fallait que je joue le gentil! C'est alors que Potter s'exclama:  
« Je crois qu'on sera mieux à l'intérieur. Venez »  
Et il dit le mot de passe.  
« Désolé Po… Harry, repris-je, mais j'ai faim, j'aimerai aller manger un morceau. Et après, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. On pourra discuter après si tu veux.  
- Pour qu'on ne te retrouve plus. Non, ça attendra, s'écria Weasmoche.  
Fou de colère qu'un crétin pareil me donne des ordres, je le regardai en fronçant des sourcils, les poings serrés. Calmetoi, pensais je. Surtout garde ton calme!  
- Viens maintenant Hermione, reprit Potter.  
Obligé de l'écouter, je rentrai avec mauvaise humeur. Je pris place sur un fauteuil, et boudais.  
- Bien, dit Potter, maintenant, il va falloir que tu nous expliques. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy?  
Je sursautai. Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné quelque chose? Impossible, il n'était pas assez intelligent! Je décidai de faire l'innocent.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Harry!  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi!  
La colère fit surface, plus forte que toute à l'heure.  
- Ecoute moi bien, criai-je, je lui ai foutu un coup de poing! Tu veux qu'il se passe quoi avec el… lui!  
A contre cœur, je dus admettre que Granger avait beaucoup de patience et de courage pour avoir à supporter ces deux idiots. Par Merlin! Si je m'en sors, je décide de faire mes devoirs pendant 1 semaine! Weasmoche m'observa avec inquiétude.  
- Et bien… ,dit il, sans vouloir te vexer… on dirait Malefoy! Ta façon de regarder les gens, de leur parler… et puis tu as traité Harry de Saint Potter… comme fait Malefoy. Et désolé de dire ça, mais…. tu as un caractère de chien depuis quelque temps!!!  
Je ne savais pas que Weasmoche me connaissait aussi bien. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et rapidement. C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.  
- En fait, vous avez raison. Je joue mon Malefoy c'est vrai.  
Tous deux me regardèrent avec un air d'ahuri. Sans m'en préoccuper, je continuai mon récit.  
- En fait, c'est parce que j'ai fait un pari… avec Drago Malefoy lui-même!  
- Tu fais des paris avec Malefoy maintenant? S'écria Potter.  
- J'en avais marre qu'il me traite de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Et la dernière fois qu'il me la dit, je lui ai répondu que j'étais pourtant capable de me comporter comme lui. On a donc fait ce pari! Mais d'après ce que vous venez de me dire… on dirait que j'ai réussi pas vrai! Hihi!  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce coup de poing cette après-midi? Continua Potter ( décidemment, toujours aussi pénible! ).  
- Parce qu'il m'énervait, c'est tout! Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. C'est très …(chiant ) Gentil en tout cas de voir que vous prenez soin de moi.  
C'est alors que Weasmoche s'approcha précipitamment vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras en me serrant comme un dingue. Il s'écria:  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir Hermione!  
Le souffle coupé, j'essayais de me débattre, mais il avait trop de force. Il faudra que je dise à Granger de faire de pompes! C'est alors qu'il me fit un bisous sur la joue! Quel horreur! Par Merlin, qu'Est-ce que j'avais fais pour mériter ça! Potter était mort de rire, moi j'étais écoeuré! Avec un effort surhumain, je dis calmement:  
- Merci beaucoup! Oh non, j'ai oublié quelque chose, je revient tout de suite! On se rejoint dans la grande salle d'accord?  
- Ok!  
Je courrai comme un fou hors de cette salle, et me frottai la joue comme un dingue.  
- BEURK! Je les hais tous!  
Je me dépêchai d'aller dans la salle sur demande, retrouver Granger, et lui apprendre à voler sur un balai... Ce qui serait peut etre plus difficile que de parler avec Potter et Weasmoche!

* * *

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Je remercie donc Stellmaria, Ciirce, fantasia-49, felinness et bien sûr MiMyLiLy pour son incroyable soutient depuis le début,**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**A Vendredi pour la suite.**


	8. Une Vie Façon Serpentard

**Coucou!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre:**

* * *

8. Une Vie Façon Serpentard

Ces couleurs vert et argent me fichaient le mal de tête, elles n'étaient pas aussi chaudes que les couleurs de Gryffondor qui me manquaient profondément. Je grognais ultérieurement, lorsque les plats apparurent.  
Tous les Serpentards s'y jetèrent dessus, Crabbe et Doyle en tête. Tous mangèrent goulûment et salement tel des porcs. Je gémis devant ce spectacle répugnant qui me coupait soudain l'appétit.  
C'est alors qu'un gars qui m'étais inconnu m'adressa la parole:  
- Alors Dray, on t'entend plus parler de tes conquêtes… quelles sont les nouvelles filles qui étaient dans ton lit ces derniers jours?  
-Personne, murmurai-je choquée.  
Le garçon s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille et les Serpentards autour de moi se figèrent, la bouche pleine.  
- Ha ha, tu veux perdre ta place, repri-t-il?  
- Quelle place? Répliquai-je.  
- Quel humour! Celle de tombeur professionnel bien sûr! Après tout, tu en es à combien déjà? 80?90??  
A mon tour, je m'étranglais. Malefoy était pire que ce que je pensais! Mais voyant tous les regards insistants et curieux tournés vers moi, je répondis avec le ton le plus provocateur possible:  
- Par là, ouais.  
- Hé je vais bientôt te rattraper! Se moqua-t-il.  
- Non, je ne crois pas! J'ai pas comptait celle qui sont passées… plusieurs fois, ni les jours fériés!  
Cette fois-ci, tout le monde autour de moi parut soulagé et un de mes voisins me donna une tape dans le dos tandis que la table applaudissait à l'unisson. Je vis en face de moi Drago me jetait un regard suspicieux. Envahie par mon succès et surtout parce que je détestais ce garçon, j'argumentais:  
- Si ça peut te consoler je fais une pause pour mieux reprendre. Alors profites-en, pauvre type!  
Le garçon ne réagit pas à mon insulte ce qui signifiait visiblement qu'il y était habitué… et donc que je ressemblait parfaitement à Malefoy. Je sentis une boule dans mon estomac. Soudain, un autre s'exclama:  
- En même temps, il faut ménager ses forces, la saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencer! Et on gagnera ce crétin de Potter!  
Tous rigolèrent de plaisir, et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée Quant à moi, au mot « Quidditch « , je fis une grimace, et mon moral retomba à plat. Être assis avec eux, en entendant son meilleur ami se faire insulter, et ne rien pouvoir faire! J'en avais marre!  
Soudain, je vis Parkinson s'avançait vers moi, en criant:  
- Draginouchet chéri!  
Marc Flint me dit alors à l'oreille:  
- Je crois que cette nuit, tu ne prendras pas de congé!  
Et il rigola à sa blague. Quant à moi…je fondis en larme. Un lourd silence envahit alors toute la salle. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis vaguement des pas s'approcher derrière moi. Quelqu'un m'attrapa violemment la bras et je fus brutalement tirée en arrière. A travers mes yeux fous, je vis qu'on me faisait traverser la salle toujours aussi calme. A peine les portes franchies, on me plaqua contre le mur.  
Je clignai des yeux et m'apparut alors le visage d'une Hermione dont l'expression m'était inconnue. Les sourcils froncés, le front plissé, les yeux en fente, Drago, à l'intérieur de mon corps bouillonnait; Tout à coup, il se mit à hurler:  
- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT TAREE!! T'AS VU L'IMAGE QUE TU DONNES! ON DIRAIT… SŒUR THERESA! ALORS MAINTENANT TU ME FERAS LE PLAISIR DE…  
Je me mis à mon tour à hurler:  
- TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSE PLAISIR!?! J'EN FAIS LARGEMENT ASSEZ JE CROIS! PLUS QUE TU NE LE MERITES! TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE, J'EN PEUX PLUS!  
- T'EN PEUX PLUS? JE CROYAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI QUI ALLAIT TROUVER UNE SOLUTION. Et je suis dans le même pétrin que toi figure-toi !  
- A QUI LA FAUTE !  
Le silence parvenant de la Grande Salle était plus pesant que jamais. Il n'y avait aucun doute que tout le monde entendait parfaitement notre conversation dite privée. J'essayais de calmer le jeu:  
- Bon, écoute, si on allait un peu plus loin discuter?  
Mais a nouveau il s'enflamma:  
- ON AVAIT FAIT UN MARCHE! PERSONNE NE DEVAIT TROUVER UN CHANGEMENT DANS NOTRE COMPORTEMENT! TU CROIS QUE DRAGO MALEFOY A L'HABITUDE DE PLEURER! IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA MEME IL Y A UNE SEMAINE!  
- Depuis qu'on se voit régulièrement je sais plus où j'en suis! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens comme toi, et aussi longtemps!!!  
- Figure-toi que moi non plus!  
Il baissa un peu plus le ton, et me dit au creux de l'oreille:  
- On parlera plus tard, tout le monde nous entend. Rentre au dortoir et ne parle à personne! Fais leur croire que tu es malade ou un truc comme ça. Fais fonctionner ton cerveau bien entraîner Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Qui sait, tu as déjà du lire une telle histoire dans un de tes foutus bouquins!  
Je grognais , le fusillais du regard et m'en allais:  
- Je déteste les Serpentards, murmurai-je.

Je soupirai. Cette fille allait me rendre fou! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça allait être aussi difficile. Je soufflais un grand coup, et me rendais dans la Grande Salle, toujours silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent; quelques uns me montrèrent du doigt… quelle discrétion!  
Je pris place à côté de Saint Potter et de Weasmoche, qui me regardaient en colère. Potter s'écria alors:  
- J'ai tout compris.  
Je sursautais. Mes mains devinrent moites, et je bégayais:  
- T - tu as c-comp-compris quoi?  
- Les sautes d'humeur, un comportement digne d'un Malefoy, le regard toujours tourné vers les Serpentards…  
Mon dos était rempli de sueur lorsqu'il s'écria:  
- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu… SORTAIS AVEC MALEFOY!!!!!!!

* * *

**Merci à fantasia-49, MiMyLiLy, Ciirce et Stellmaria pour leurs reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je remercie aussi maya; comme tu n'es pas sur le site, je n'ai pas pu te répondre donc je le fais maintenant: Je suis contente que tu adore la fiction et je sais que les chapitres sont un peu courts pour le moment mais ils deviennent beaucoup plus longs à partir du 11ème ou 12ème chapitre.**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**A mercredi.**


	9. Le Nouveau Couple de l'Année

**Coucou!**

**Alors pour commencer je vais répondre aux personnes qui laissent des reviews mais qui ne sont pas sur le site:**

**Maya: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Harry a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Drago et Hermione mais il n'a pas tout saisi :-). Sortir avec soi-même, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance, lol. Et tu vas pouvoir lire la réaction de Drago que tu avais hâte de connaître!**

**Aodren: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que la fin du chapitre 8 t'a plu et la suite arrive!**

**P.Y: C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir Drago pleurer et c'est assez marrant!**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas sur le site et qui laissent des reviews, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouvez me laisser une adresse ou quelque chose pour que je puisse vous répondre de suite sinon c'est pas grave.**

**Maintenant assez parler, voilà le chapitre:**

* * *

9. Le Nouveau Couple de l'Année

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, tellement je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre; Potter croyait vraiment que je sortais avec Granger! Il était plus idiot que ce que je pensais! Malheureusement, ma surprise eut l'effet d'une réalité, puisque Weasmoche rajouta :  
-Voilà aussi pourquoi tu voulais réfléchir à notre 'relation' n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que tu préfères Malefoy au lieu de moi !  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je répondis :  
- Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a pas photo !  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Potter de me faire les yeux ronds.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, repris-je. J'ai toujours préféré les blonds aux roux, ce n'est pas ma faute!  
- Heureusement que tu es censée être mon amie! Qu'est-ce que ce serait sinon! S'énerva Weasmoche. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me comparer à Malefoy! C'est un… un… un abruti de première ce mec!  
- Non mais tu t'es vu! Drago Malefoy est mille fois plus beau que toi! C'est quelqu'un de beau, et tellement admirable! Tu savais que tous les matins il passait plus d'une heure à faire des abdos? Ses muscles sont vraiment superbes! Tu le verrais dans une glace et toi à côté, on verrait de suite la différence! En plus de ça, c'est un homme très intelligent… Pas comme certain, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.  
C'est alors qu'une voix qui m'était inconnue s'écria:  
- Alors là, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, Granger sort réellement avec Malefoy!!!!!  
Toute la salle se remit à parler d'un coup, de plus en plus fort. Tout le monde était content d'avoir un ragot si inespéré à se mettre sous la dent. Je me rendis compte que pour une fois Weasmoche avait eu raison: j'étais un abruti de première. A cause de moi, tout le monde croyait vraiment que j'étais en couple avec Granger. Par Merlin, comment est-ce que j'allais le lui dire ?!? Je me levais dignement de la table des Gryffondors, où, contrairement aux autres tables, personne ne parlait, trop furieux contre moi pour oser dire quelque chose en ma présence. C'est fou ce que j'étais aimé ! Je marchais machinalement vers les couloirs qui menaient chez les Serpentards; il fallait que je parle tout de suite à Granger. C'est alors que je la trouvai assise devant le tableau qui menait à la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas écouté… et pour une fois tant mieux, car je ne connaissais pas le nouveau mot de passe. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle sembla surprise :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit jusqu'à demain.  
-Et moi je croyais que tu devais être dans ma chambre.  
-Je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe. Il a changé ce matin et…  
-En tous cas, je te conseille de ne pas monter, au moins jusqu'à demain.  
Elle se retourna, et je voyais très bien qu'elle était sur ses gardes.  
-POUR-QUOI-CE-LA, me demanda-t-elle en articulant bien chaque syllabe. Qu'as-tu encore fait Malefoy?  
Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Comment le lui annoncer ? Par humour ! Oui c'était peut-être la seule solution. Je soufflais un bon coup et lui demandai :  
-Que dirais-tu … de sortir avec moi ?  
Je lui servis le sourire le plus charmeur que je connaissais. Elle me regarda bizarrement, et explosa de rire… chose que je n'avais pas prévu !  
-Alors là Malefoy ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'humour ! Sincèrement bravo, tu es très drôle quand tu veux !  
-Heu… en fait, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux dire… que nous sommes obligés d'être en couple.  
-Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce que c'est-ce que tout le monde croit.  
- QUOI ?????????  
- Écoute, commence pas à monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, et laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- Il y a intérêt que tu m'expliques, parce qu'il…  
- En fait, quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait! Je t'assure! Ils ont entendu notre dispute et en ont conclu d'après nos propos, que toi et moi on se voyait en cachette. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à ça?  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit Harry et Ron?  
- Heu… pff tu connais Weasmoche! Il en a fait tout un plat!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, MALEFOY?  
- Rien du tout! Weasmoche a commencé à me traiter de tous les noms « Malefoy a fait ci, Malefoy a fait ça…» je n'allais pas me laisser faire quand même! Alors… je me suis défendu.  
- Malefoy, tu es un crétin!  
- On me l'a déjà dit aujourd'hui figure-toi.  
- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ton incompétence en plus d'être toi… je devrais faire semblant de t'aimer! Que je vais devoir embrasser une fille, qui est MOI! C'est carrément répugnant!  
- Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux, parce qu'il est vrai que j'ai plus de chance que toi à ce niveau là: je suis le plus beau.  
- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois.  
- Arrête un peu, je suis dans le même pétrin que toi Granger!  
- La faute à qui?  
- A toi!  
- Non à toi!  
Mais soudain, on s'arrêta net. On avait entendu du bruit derrière nous… c'était probablement les autres Serpentards qui revenaient de la Grande Salle!  
- Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite, dis-je inutilement.  
Nous prîmes le couloir de gauche, en courant comme jamais. Étant donné que j'étais plus petit que d'habitude, c'était plus difficile pour moi. Granger était devant, et avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où on allait. Lorsqu'on entendit des voix parler, on se cacha tous les deux derrière un mur, l'un contre l'autre. Granger fermait les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air…de fille! Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, tout était redevenu calme.  
- Hum hum… Malefoy, tu m'écrases!  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais carrément mis sur elle! Dégoûté, je me relevais, et fis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Granger, quant à elle, avait les joues rosies, plutôt amusant à voir.  
- Bon, reprit-elle. Je vais dans la Salle sur Demande.  
Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'on était devant le mur qui menait jusqu'à elle.  
- Je crois que moi aussi, m'exclamai-je.  
Et avant qu'elle argumente, je me précipitai dans la pièce. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis la salle transformée en véritable chambre! Mais mon sourire s'effaça brutalement quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.  
- Désolé, s'écria Granger, mais il est absolument hors de question qu'on dorme ensemble.  
- Il n'y a pas de canapé, Miss-Je-Sais-Rien! Et d'abord, je suis la fille dans l'histoire, alors… soit galant!  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'installais tranquillement sur le lit, qui était on ne peut plus douillet. Elle s'avança elle aussi, folle de rage.  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre toute le place Malefoy! Et j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, parce que je ne me gênerais pas pour te réveiller! Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Ronald! Il faudrait que tu penses à lui acheter quelque chose, il fête ses 17 ans. Et par pitié, est-ce que tu pourras faire un effort de gentillesse envers lui? D'après ce que tu m'as rapporté, tu n'as pas vraiment été très gentil ce soir, et si jamais il refusait de me reparler, je… enfin, tu auras encore tout fichu par terre, comme à ton habitude. Enfin, quoi, je…  
- Est-ce que pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas la fermer Granger, on dirait un vieux couple! Et puis je suis crevé, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Te supporter n'est vraiment pas facile, je me demande comment font Potter et Weasley! Pour l'anniversaire, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de prendre des forces, parce que demain, c'est samedi, et on va passer toute la matinée à s'entraîner au Quidditch, et j'ai bien dit toute la matinée. Ce qui veut dire pas de livres stupides à lire, on ne sortira pas de cette salle, tant que tu n'auras pas fait les progrès que je veux que tu fasses. Je veux que les Serpentards gagnent le Tournoi cette année. On le mérite!  
Et j'éteignis la lumière. Je sentis Granger s'asseoir sur le lit. Je l'imaginais parfaitement les bras croisés, en train de bouder. Tableau qui me fit rire.  
- C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie, s'écria-t-elle.  
- C'est normal, on est vendredi 13.  
Sur ce, je m'endormis immédiatement.

* * *

**Je remercie So00o-SpECiAl, Violine, Maya, fantasia-49, Aodren, MiMyLiLy, Stellmaria, P.Y, elodu92 et Black666 pour leurs reviews, j'ai été ravie d'en avoir autant pour un seul chapitre! J'espère que ça va continuer et que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A dans deux jours pour le chapitre 10.**


	10. L'entraînement

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Comme la dernière fois je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews sans adresse:**

**p.y: Toi qui avait hâte de voir Hermione faire du Quidditch, tu vas être servi(e) car c'est pour aujourd'hui!**

**Kiki: Ravie que ma fiction te plaise.**

**Maya: Je suis contente que l'idée du couple Drago/Hermione te plaise. La réaction de Harry ce n'est pas pour le moment mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand tu le liras. Et merci pour ton soutient. **

**Maintenant voici le chapitre plus long que les autres avec l'entraînement de Quidditch que beaucoup de personnes attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience:**

* * *

10. L'entraînement

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, j'étais dans le même lit douillet que la veille, et il me semblait que Malefoy était parti: le rêve! Je décidais de faire la grasse matinée, et me tournais de l'autre côté du lit, quand j'entendis:

Non, non, non! Debout, c'est l'heure!

J'ouvris un œil, et ...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malefoy?

La salle n'était plus du tout la même que la veille. Au lieu de me trouver dans une chambre, j'étais sur un stade. Pendant mon sommeil, Malefoy avait représenté trait pour trait le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard dans cette salle:

Comment tu as fait? On ne peut pas transformer la salle quand quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur!

C'est pour ça que je t'ai déplacée! Tu dormais et sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai eu la paix pendant un certain temps, alors pour continuer à l'avoir, je t'ai fait sortir de la pièce en te faisant léviter. Aujourd'hui, c'est matinée Quidditch! Allez! Debout!

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire du sport maintenant! Je viens à peine de me lever!

Mais t'inquiète! Ça ne durera pas longtemps! J'ai déjà entraîné Crabbe et Goyle, alors avec toi, ce sera un jeu d'enfant!

Il me balança un balai que je reçus en pleine tête. Folle de rage, je m'exclamai:

Je n'en ai pas envie!

Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'anniversaire de Weasmoche cet après-midi, mais pourtant j'y vais.

Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais...

Pour toi? Désolé de te décevoir, mais si j'y vais, c'est pour lui donner son cadeau qui m'a coûté une fortune!

Tu... Tu vas lui donner un cadeau!? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Surprise! De toute façon, tu le verras toi-même puisqu'on ira ensemble.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Mais si, t'inquiète! N'oublie pas que nous sommes un couple, tout le monde le croit, alors autant le leur prouver! Et si le plan c'est de perdre du temps pour ne pas jouer au Quidditch... alors tu perds ton temps, c'est le cas de le dire! Maintenant, monte sur ce balai et vole, je veux voir à quel niveau tu te situes.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne volais pas très haut (c'était plus sûr pour moi), de façon hésitante et assez lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me posais au sol, assez fière de moi, car je n'étais pas tombée une seule fois! Malefoy me regarda, incrédule, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

Alors? Demandais-je.

Eh bien... sur une échelle de 1à 10, je te mettrai... -10! C'était carrément nul! Même un Scroutt à Pétard peut te rattraper! Autant te dire que Potter n'a pas de souci à se faire pour le prochain match!

Je t'ai dit que j'étais nulle! A quoi tu t'attendais? A ce que je fasse des cabrioles sur ton balai?

Je n'ai même pas mis d'obstacles sur ce parcours... Par Merlin!?!

Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre en étant gentil et en ayant de la patience! Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant que tu y arriveras et encore moins en me provoquant!

Il me regarda longtemps, puis s'exclama:

D'accord! Mais il y aura énormément de travail. Tu es prête à l'assumer?

Oui!

Alors c'est parti!

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais tombée cent fois de mon balai, j'avais réussi à faire seulement deux virages et je m'étais pris un poteau en pleine tête, je ne sais trop comment. Conclusion: j'avais des bleus partout et je n'arrivais presque plus à bouger tellement que j'avais des courbatures! Malefoy, pour sa part, semblait bien s'amuser même s'il tentait de ne pas le laisser paraître, peut-être pour ne pas me faire enrager ou me déconcentrer, je ne savais pas trop. Lui était toujours aussi motivé et résolu alors que j'étais épuisée. Finalement, à bout de souffle mais toujours sur mon balai, je m'exclamai:

Je t'en supplie, on arrête Malefoy. Je n'en peux plus et j'ai mal partout!

Il n'en ai pas question, dit-il le plus simplement possible.

Il s'approcha de moi en un clin d'œil. C'était étrange de voir ma propre personne voler à merveille. Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était quelque chose que j'arriverais à faire.

Écoute-moi, Granger, tant que tu n'arriveras pas à tenir plus de cinq minutes sur ton balai, on n'arrêteras pas. Alors remue-toi un peu et mets-toi au travail.

Je n'en peux plus, combien de fois je devrais te le dire! Ça fait des heures que je travaille!

Seulement une demi-heure, Granger. Mais très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Je vais te stimuler.

Il s'envola de nouveau, sortit la baguette de sa poche et s'exclama: ''Accio Cognards''.

D'un seul coup, deux cognards jaillirent d'un sac qui se trouvait par terre et atterrirent dans les bras de Malefoy;

On va passer au niveau supérieur, Granger!

Tu rigoles! Je vais me faire mal! Je ne peux presque plus bouger!

C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, il envoya les deux cognards vers leur cible, c'est-à-dire, moi. J'étais pétrifiée.

BOUGE! Hurla Malefoy.

Instinctivement, je me penchai sur le côté. Mon balai prit alors immédiatement de la vitesse et je montai de plus en plus haut, les deux cognards à mes trousses. J'allais me prendre le plafond sur la tête, alors je descendis en piquet, chose que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de faire. J'étais morte de trouille.

MALEFOY! JE VAIS M'ECRASER!!!

J'entendis un vague ''Finite Incantatem'' mais à mes yeux, quelque chose de plus important me préoccupait: j'allais mourir, c'était fini! Je fermai les jeux, je refusai de voir ça. Brusquement, je sentis un coup dans le ventre et je tombai moins violemment que prévu à terre. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus Malefoy sur moi, avec un air d'inquiétude et le visage blanc comme un linge.

Ça va? Me demanda-t-il, bizarrement anxieux.

Il m'était complètement impossible de parler. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Même me mettre en colère était au-dessus de mes forces.

- Dis-moi quelque chose Hermione!  
J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom.  
- De-Depuis qu-qu-quand tu m-m-m'appelles Herm-Herm-hermione!  
- Depuis que j'ai cru que tu faisais une crise cardiaque, Granger!  
J'eus conscience qu'il rattrapait sa bourde en disant mon nom mais n'en tins pas compte. Une seule chose me préoccupait:  
- Tu as failli me faire tuer!  
- Oui… mais au moins tu as réussi à voler plutôt bien! Je t'aurais mis 7/10 si tu ne t'étais pas lamentablement écrasée. Cette descente en piquet était superbe, je l'avoue. Bien sûr si tu avais réussi à freiner, ça aurait été mieux!  
- Je te déteste! J'ai frôlé la mort et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que ma figure n'était pas parfaite.  
-Frôlé la mort, frôlé la mort, faut pas exagérer quand même, marmonna t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.  
Agacée, je répliquais:  
-Maintenant, pousses-toi, tu es lourd!  
Il se releva, et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Curieusement ça me troubla; il avait l'air si gentil… chez lui, ce n'était pas bon signe. Un sourire en coin, il me dit:  
- Je te ferais remarquer Granger que tu es en train de t'insulter toi-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lourd, mais toi.  
Il commença à rigoler. Curieusement, cette phrase me fit à mon tour rire, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Malefoy qui retrouva son sérieux le premier:  
- On ferait mieux de se changer.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune, je suis bien ici…  
Je me mordis la langue, j'allais dire «avec toi», chose qui était complètement absurde.  
- C'est pour ça que ce matin, j'ai pris des affaires. Zacchari m'en a passé. Quant à moi, je suis allé les prendre dans ton placard, et j'ai demandé à Genny de ne rien dire. Cette fille est plus cool que son frère. On moins, elle ne pose pas de question! Elle m'a aussi donné de quoi manger.  
- C'est Ginny son prénom. Mais dis-moi, tu es sur que tu as dormi cette nuit?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.  
Il se dirigea vers un autre sac, et en sortit plein d'affaires qu'il me lança. Je remarquais un paquet de chips en plein milieu des habits.  
- Bon appétit!  
- Merci… Drago.  
Sur ce, il prit une bonne dizaine de chips, qu'il mit dans sa bouche.  
Il n'était pas aussi crétin que je le pensais. Macho certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Curieusement, j'avais passé un bon moment avec lui. Après tout, ses leçons de Quidditch me seraient très utiles pour plus tard, lorsque je me retrouverais sur le stade, devant l'école entière.  
Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que tout se passe bien pour l'anniversaire de Ron. Et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné...

* * *

**Je remercie fantasia-49, littleshootingstar123, p.y, So00o-SpECiAl, kiki, elodu92, Maya, Ciirce et MiMyLiLy pour leurs formidables reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront plus longs, je tenais à vous le dire.**

**A mercredi avec l'anniversaire de Ron.**


	11. L'Anniversaire

**Coucou!**

**Comme d'habitude, je vais commencer par les réponses aux reviews:**

**Maya: Contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent. Ça te fait plaisir de me mettre des reviews et moi ça me fait plaisir de te répondre donc je continuerai à le faire ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Coca: Je suis contente que tu ais «dévoré» tous les chapitres, lol! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu(e) par ce chapitre!**

**Et maintenant, l'anniversaire de Ron:**

* * *

11. L'anniversaire

Alors que nous mangions les quelques chips qu'il avait amenés, Malefoy me regarda intensément d'un air sérieux, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
« Quoi? Demandais-je assez perplexe.  
- T'as de la sauce sur le menton.  
Je m'essuyais, honteuse de moi-même.  
- Je blaguais Granger, tu peux arrêter de rougir.  
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!  
Il explosa de rire, narquois. Il reprit:  
- Je voulais simplement faire un test. Granger, ton cas est plus que désespéré! Je me suis fichu de toi, tu dois essayer de te défendre! Et pas seulement te contenter de me traiter « d'imbécile ». Tout est beaucoup plus complexe. Tu dois à ton tour essayer de déstabiliser l'adversaire, le faire taire en trouvant les bons mots, au bon moment. Essaye de te comporter comme moi je le fais.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! C'est comme si moi je te demandais de te refaire!  
A ma grande surprise, il se mit à croiser les bras, en me regardant d'un air faussement outré.  
- Voyons Malefoy, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles? Imagine un peu ce que ressent une personne lorsqu'on la rabaisse! C'est digne des Serpentards, car vous n'avez pas de cœur. Mais nous, les Gryffondors, nous ne tomberons jamais aussi bas!  
Il fit son sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait de sa prestation. Quant à moi, j'étais plus que vexée. Il avait dit exactement ce que je pensais et m'imitait plutôt bien. Puis une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit:  
- Très bien Malefoy. Puisque je dois parler de sujet qui fâche, que comptes-tu faire à propos de notre couple?  
Il s'étouffa avec un chips, à tel point que je dus lui taper dans le dos pour le lui faire avaler. A mon avis, il avait complètement oublié ce « petit détail ».  
- D'accord Granger, tu as voulu me tuer c'est ça? Pour ton information, on fait le strict minimum en ce qui concerne notre « histoire d'amour », c'est-à-dire qu'on ne s'embrasse pas en public… ni en privée d'ailleurs.  
- ça me va Malefoy, marché conclu.  
Je lui tendis ma main, mais il continua à m'observer nerveusement.  
- Promets-moi Granger de te défendre, de faire ce que je t'ai dis, sinon, j'en mourrai!  
- Si tu promets de ne pas faire de bêtises avec Ron et Harry!  
- Ok, ça marche.  
On se serra la main, jamais je n'aurais cru faire un pacte avec Malefoy, c'est-à-dire mon pire ennemi.

Mais dans la main Granger et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Trois Ballais, l'endroit où se déroulait l'anniversaire de Weasley. Granger avait failli s'évanouir de bonheur quand elle avait vu les paquets cadeaux: on pouvait nettement voir que c'était des livres. Heureusement pour elle, elle ignorait de quoi ils parlaient.. Plus on s'avançait à Pré au Lard, et plus on nous observait, la bouche ouverte. Encore heureux que ces imbéciles ne sachent pas que je suis dans le corps de Granger! Ils auraient probablement eut une crise cardiaque. C'est alors que j'entendis:  
« Hé! Hermione! »  
Moi et Granger, nous nous tournâmes en même temps. A ma plus grande horreur, je vis Londubat s'approcher de moi.  
« Oh… reprit il, je ne savais pas que tu allais à l'anniversaire de Ron avec Mal.. Je veux dire avec Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demandais-je froidement.  
Avec les yeux d'assassins que me lançaient Granger, et le regard rempli de peur de Londubat, je repris plus aimablement:  
- Je veux dire: tu as un problème Neville?  
Et je lui sortis mon sourire le plus charmeur. Celui-ci se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui me dégoûtait au plus profond de moi-même. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'en plus de Weasmoche, Londubat avait un faible pour Granger.  
- Et bien voilà, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider pour le prochain devoir de potions ( il jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Granger qui le regardait avec pitié. Non mais je rêve!). Tu comprends, je n'ai pas très bien compris la leçon et… S'il te plaît!  
- Heu… Et bien… ça dépend. T'as de l'argent sur toi ?  
Granger m'envoya un coup violent dans les côtes qui me fit grimacer. Je me retins pour ne pas lui rendre ce coup qui m'avait fait très mal. Elle ne sentait pas sa force, ma parole!  
- C'était une blague Neville! Bien sur que je t'aiderai, ça sera… un véritable… plaisir! ( tu parles ).  
- Super! Ce soir, ça te dit?  
Le soir, seul avec Londubat... Rien que d'y penser, cette idée ma glaça le sang.  
- Heu… je préférerai demain après midi... Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr! Ajoutai-je après avoir vu le regard de Granger.  
- D'accord!  
Dès qu'il fut parti, Granger se tourna vers moi, l'air ravi.  
- Je suis très fière de toi Malefoy. Mais dis-moi, j'espère que toi aussi tu as compris le cours du professeur Rogue.  
- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui? ( oups ). Bon, tu viens, je suis gelé!  
Et avec un regard moqueur, elle me suivit. Les Trois Balais était peuplé de Gryffondor, et décorait façon Gryffondor. Tous observaient Granger, qui, à ma grande surprise, semblait indifférente. Au milieu de la salle, se tenait sur une table un immense gâteau de toutes les couleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air très appétissant. On pouvait voir insérer le chiffre 17 qui brillait de mille feux. Bien sûr, Potter et Weasmoche se trouvaient là. Il s'approchèrent de moi, en me souriant, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent Granger, leurs sourires se transformèrent en grimace.  
« Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée que je vienne ici, me chuchota Granger à l'oreille.  
- T'inquiète, j'ai la situation en main! »  
Potter parla le premier dans cet ambiance un peu gênée.  
« Content que tu sois là Hermione.  
- Ouais, s'exclama Weasley qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Granger d'un air meurtrier.  
- Bon anniversaire, dis-je à Ron, qui osa enfin me regarder. Tiens, j'ai des cadeaux pour toi, tu veux les ouvrir? ( plus vite c'était fait, plus vite on pourrait partir d'ici ).

Tout le monde m'avait entendu et toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Maintenant tous les Gryffondors nous regardaient, je sentais leurs regards dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient tous m'attaquer mais en fait c'était Hermione qu'ils surveillaient! J'étais tellement habitué que cette éventualité ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. Voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, il répondit:  
- D'accord.  
Il prit le paquet que je lui tendis avec un grand sourire. Je sentis Hermione se crisper à côté de moi. Il enleva le papier cadeau en vitesse, et j'aperçus son sourire.  
- Harry, tu me dois 10 Gallions! J'ai gagné! Merci Hermy!  
- Qu'Est-ce que c'est? demanda Granger pile poil au moment où Weasley allait me prendre dans ses bras. Sur ce coup-là, elle m'avait sauvé la vie! Je n'aurais pas supporter de me retrouver dans ses bras une deuxième fois.  
Avec une mauvaise volonté plus qu'évidente, Weasmoche lui tendit le bouquin. On pouvait lire:

_Tout pour réussir ses ASPIC_

Elle se mit à rigoler à son tour, mais Weasmoche dut prendre ça pour une insulte, car il se renfrogna.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre paquet? Demanda Potter certainement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ouvre-le Ron!  
Il s'exécuta, et se figea sur place. J'entendais ses dents grincer. A l'évidence, il ne connaissait pas le mot « humour ». Quant à moi, je me mordais les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils avaient vu un mort!  
- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire Hermione?  
Weasmoche retourna le livre, et on vit écrit en toutes lettres:

_Le Quidditch pour les Nuls!_

Après avoir réfléchi au moyen de me sortir de là, je m'exclamais:  
- Je t'avais bien dit Drago, que ça ne lui plairait pas!  
- Tu veux dire… commença Weasley, que c'est Malefoy qui a choisi ce livre?!  
Ces oreilles se mirent à devenir rouges comme son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises! Granger, elle, me regarda, visiblement très en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'en rentrant, j'allai passé un mauvais quart d'heure.  
- Tu avais juré! Juré de ne pas faire de faux pas! Repris-je.  
- Je suis désolé Drago Chéri, je pensais vraiment qu'il le prendrait avec humour! Crois-moi!  
Potter et Weasley nous regardait, et, visiblement, ils ne comprenaient rien du tout. Quant à moi, j'étais sur que Granger allait se venger, je n'avais jamais vu mon visage comme ça. J'avais vraiment l'air menaçant et tout le monde autour de nous compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'approcher.

Comment Malefoy avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille? Je l'avais prévenu je ne sais combien de fois que Ron et l'humour ça faisait deux! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! Il en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme toujours! Décidément; il ne pouvait pas éviter de réagir bêtement! Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura dans l'oreille:  
« Tu me pardonnes? »  
Qu'Est-ce que je devais répondre à ça? Non, je ne lui pardonnais pas. Il m'avait trahi alors qu'on avait passé un accord. Et pour moi, c'était impardonnable! D'un seul coup, une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit. Il allait me le payer cher, très cher même. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, je ne tiendrais pas la mienne. Et tant pis pour les conséquences, je m'en occuperais plus tard.  
« Bien sûr que je te pardonne!»  
Et je l'embrassai…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec la publication de ce chapitre. Je l'ai publié deux fois. La première fois, MiMyLiLy m'a signalé que je m'étais trompée, j'ai donc supprimé le chapitre (qui était en réalité le chapitre 2) et j'ai reposté le nouveau. Cette fois, j'ai vérifié si c'était le bon et c'était encore le chapitre 2. Donc je suis désolée pour ces petits problèmes techniques et pour avoir peut-être provoqué de fausses joies à celles (et ceux?) qui reçoivent des mails à chaque nouveau chapitre. Heureusement, tout s'est arrangé et vous avez enfin pu lire la suite!**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie So00o-SpECiAL, MiMyLiLy, Mia Granger-Malfoy, fantasia-49, Maya, elodu92 et Coca.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ou qui vous gêne.**

**Je posterai la suite de l'anniversaire vendredi.**

**Bisous.**


	12. La Vie Est Parfois Compliquée

**Salut!**

**Je commence, comme d'habitude, par certains remerciements:**

**Coca: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu et j'espère que ce sera le cas de celui-ci aussi. Comme je l'ai dit à Maya la dernière fois, tu prends la peine de me laisser des reviews donc te remercier est la moindre des choses!**

**Et maintenant, voici un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements:**

* * *

12. La vie est parfois très compliquée

A partir de cet instant, tout cessa d'exister.  
Ses lèvres sur les miennes me donnèrent des frissons partout sur le corps, et mon cœur battait au moins à 100km/heure! Jamais je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort et savoir que c'était Granger qui me faisait un tel effet me fit peur. Je m'écartais, doucement, mais sûrement.  
Dans la salle, un silence total régnait, avec, en prime, tous les regards braqués sur nous. Potter et Weasmoche, quant à eux, avaient la bouche tellement ouverte, qu'ils auraient pu avaler une dizaine de mouches. On pouvait quand même lire sur le visage de Weasley, de la colère. Par contre, l'expression de Potter était indéchiffrable. Quant à Granger, ses joues devinrent roses, et son regard inquiet à mon plus grand désarroi.  
J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Je ne supportais pas de voir tous ces Gryffondors tournés vers moi. A bout de patience, je sortis de la pièce ( c'était mieux pour tout le monde ). Dehors, l'air frais me fit le plus grand bien, je fermais les yeux, et réfléchissais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être que les sentiments que j'avais ressentis quand Granger m'avait embrassé était simplement dû au fait que c'était ce qu'elle éprouvait quand elle embrassait un garçon! Parce que je savais que je me trouve beau, mais de là à… être tomber amoureux de moi, c'était un peu fort!  
Tout cela était incompréhensible. Soudain, j'entendis:  
«Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Tu m'as mise en colère, et j'ai voulu me venger. C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je t'assure que…  
- C'est bon Granger.»  
Je me tournai vers elle, et vis qu'elle était aussi gênée que moi, et aussi… déconcertée. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul! Elle reprit:  
«Tu sais, il y a un magasin plus loin, où on vend certaines plantes dont j'ai besoin pour la potion. On devrait y aller. Enfin, toi. Ce serait bizarre que Drago Malefoy y aille aussi.  
- Drago Malefoy fait beaucoup de choses bizarres ces derniers temps. Une de plus ou de moins, c'est pareil.»  
Vu sa tête, je compris qu'elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, et que, comme un imbécile j'avais tout fichu par terre.  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, repris-je. Heu… où est cet endroit, je ne l'ai jamais vu?  
- C'est normal, il est assez éloigné d'ici. Viens, je t'accompagne. J'ai écrit sur un morceau de papier tous les ingrédients qu'il faut que tu prennes. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à une des vendeuses de te donner la quantité qu'il te faut, et c'est tout. C'est comme pour faire des courses en fait, c'est très facile.  
- Les courses? Nous, on garde ça pour…(J'allais dire 'les elfes de maison' mais je savais que c'était un sujet tabou) ,enfin, je n'en ai jamais fait.  
- Et bien, autant apprendre maintenant! C'est ici!»  
La boutique était vide. Elle se situait à l'écart de tout comme elle me l'avait dit, et la déco avait l'air minable. Exactement le genre d'endroit qui plaît à Granger… et que je déteste. Non mais dans quoi Est-ce que je m'embarquais! Je pris la feuille qu'elle me tendit, et entrai dans cette boutique pourrie de mauvaise humeur. En fait, la déco était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. A peine j'avais fait un pas dans la pièce, qu'une vieille d'au moins 90 ans me sauta dessus, et me fit la discussion.  
« Oh! Bonjour mademoiselle! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vue! Comment allez vous? Vos amis ne sont pas avec vous? Oh mais je vois qu'un beau jeune homme vous attend dehors! Ah! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, c'est plus ce que c'était! De mon temps, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, vous savez! Mais dites-moi, vous avez vu ce temps dehors? Le ciel est complètement noir, c'est épouvantable! Un très gros orage se prépare, je vous le dis, moi! Et pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'en avril! Vous avez intérêt à renter au château avant que cela n'éclate, ma petite! Qu'Est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui?  
J'étais trop abasourdi pour répondre. Elle ne fit même pas attention, et me prit la feuille des mains, lu ce qu'il y avait 'écrit et continua son petit monologue:  
- Comme toujours, vous me demandez des plantes rares! Mais ici, on trouve de tout, et d'ailleurs c'est l'un des seuls magasins où vous pourrez tout trouver! Hihi! Tenez voila vos 100 grammes de Alihotsy. Faites attention avec cette plante, à fortes doses, elle pousse à l'hystérie mais vous le savez probablement! Saviez-vous que c'était une plante qui n'a été découverte qu'au XVI ème siècle? Quand on y pense, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
- C'est sûr qu'à votre âge, ça doit pas vous semblez bien loin le XVI ème siècle, murmurais je.  
- Comment?  
- Je disais juste que…  
- Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que voyez-vous…  
Je n'écoutais plus, c'était au-dessus de mes forces et pourtant je pouvais supporter de nombreuses choses. J'en avais plus qu'assez de l'entendre parler sans interruption, elle me tapait sur le système! A ma plus grande horreur, je remarquai qu'il y avait en tout 17 plantes à acheter. A ce rythme là, j'allais y passer toute la journée! Pour couronner le tout, je sentais la migraine arriver et ça n'allait pas aranger mon humeur, loin de là!  
- Vous savez, jeune fille, lorsque j'ai ouvert cette boutique, elle avait un succès fou! Des sorciers du monde entier venaient ici pour voir les plantes les plus rares! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la même chose. Les jeunes ne s'intéressent plus à tout cela et c'est vraiment dommage! Les plantes, c'est quelque chose de tellement important dans la vie. Elles sont très utiles en potions par exemple et elles ont des propriétés incroyables! Saviez-vous que les cricas..  
A bout de force, je m'exclamai:  
- Excusez-moi madame, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je suis venu ici pour acheter ces foutues plantes! Pas pour entendre des conversations réservées aux vieux croûtons de votre genre!! Je me fiche pas mal de savoir de quand datent ces trucs, de votre vie, et encore plus du temps qu'il fait dehors!! Je sais très bien que le ciel est noir dehors, je ne suis pas aveugle! Alors si vous voulez bien me donner ce qu'il y a sur cette liste au lieu de me casser les … pieds, ce serait parfait!»  
Elle me regarda furieuse:  
«Puisque vous le prenez comme ça.»  
(Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne, vieille pie! Pensais-je.)

Elle partit derrière la caisse, et mit dans un sachet tout ce dont j'avais besoin. A la fin, elle me balança presque le sac dessus, et me mit à la porte.  
- J'ai toujours dit que les jeunes de nos jours étaient de petits voyous, et je ne me suis pas trompée!  
Et elle claqua la porte. Granger arriva en courant, sans doute étonnée de me voir sortir si tôt.  
«Granger, je ne ferais plus jamais des courses tu m'entends! Plus jamais! C'est la pire chose qui puisse exister.  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas supporter la conversation avec Mme Miller!  
- De la conversation? C'est tout sauf de la conversation! Moi j'appelle ça de l'emmerdement.  
Elle explosa de rire, et cessa aussitôt. Elle me fit signe de me tourner, et je vis toute ma bande de Serpentard arriver.  
«Moi c'est ça que j'appelle la pire chose qu'il puisse exister, chuchota-t-elle.

J'étais pétrifiée. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, et plein d'autres Serpentards que je ne connaissais pas s'avancaient vers moi. Comment Est-ce que j'allais faire! J'entendis Malefoy me dire:  
«Tu as intérêt à te défendre, tu m'entends? Te laisses surtout pas faire!  
Plus ils approchaient, et plus Pansy avait l'air en colère. Le bouledogue n'allait pas tarder à attaquer!  
«Drago! S'exclama-t-elle, avec sa voix d'hypocrite. On te cherche depuis des heures! Heureusement qu'un ami m'a dit vers où te trouver. Jamais je n'aurais cherché par là, surtout pas avec ce… genre de fille!»  
J'entendis Drago grognait derrière moi. Visiblement, il ne supportait pas le sarcasme de Pansy.  
«Qu'Est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je avec la voix remplie de colère ( ce qui était assez facile, puisque je détestais cette fille! ).  
- Je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes tes amis Drago, et ça depuis 7 ans maintenant! Je ne te comprends absolument pas. Qu'Est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à cette Sang de Bourbe?  
- Cette Sang de Bourbe, comme tu dis, est ma petite amie, vieille chouette!  
Choquée, elle s'exclama:  
- Mais enfin Drago, arrête ton film maintenant! Ça y est, tu lui as fais croire que tu l'aimais, tant mieux pour toi. Tu as désormais une conquête de plus. Mais sérieusement, je commence à en avoir marre de te voir avec ce machin!»  
Je sentis Drago serrer les poings comme pas possible. Il devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas péter les plombs!  
«Ce machin, comme tu dis, s'appelle Hermione. C'est pourtant simple à retenir, non? H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e! Si jamais je t'entends dire quelque chose d'autre de travers sur elle, je te promets que tu te retrouveras avec mon poing dans la figure. Tu seras sans doute plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà même si c'est difficile de faire pire, et en plus, tu auras mal pendant quelques minutes, ce qui ne feras qu'ajouter à mon bonheur.»  
Son groupe chuchota, sans doute de surprise. Les ragots allaient recommencer dès ce soir! Drago, quant à lui, semblait peu à peu se détendre. Je devais faire du bon travail! Pansy, quand à elle, m'observa, comme un chien enragé.  
«Rassure-moi, cette fille t'a donné un philtre d'amour, sûrement le plus puissant du monde, et tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'aucune fille n'était faites pour toi, et voilà que tu traînes avec celle que tu as toujours trouvé moche et que tu détestais jusqu'il y a peu!  
- Comme d'habitude, tu ne comprends rien à rien. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je voulais me débarrasser de toi. Tu est la pire plaie que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre! Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont toutes mieux que toi! Non mais tu t'es sérieusement vue dans un miroir? Tu ressembles à un bouledogue! Et encore je suis méchant avec cet animal! Tes yeux sont mesquins, ton hypocrisie saute aux yeux de n'importe qui, quant à ton ignorance, c'est sans doute la pire des choses! Tu es débile! Tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu te crois belle et intelligente! Quand je pense que tu trouves Hermione idiote! Non mais je rêve!»  
Cette fois, sa rage était visible comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Toute sa bande recula d'un pas, et Drago me prit même la main. Pansy faisait donc si peur que ça?  
«Je te jure que tu me le paieras Drago. Désormais, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi. Tu ne seras plus autant respecté qu'avant, je mettrai tout le monde contre toi! Quant à tes parents, ils seront sans doute très contents d'apprendre avec qui tu traînes!  
- Laisse-le tranquille Pansy, s'exclama Drago, qui, à ma grande surprise avait une voix tranquille. Ou sinon, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire, et crois moi, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux.  
- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça? Pour qui tu te prends toi? Espèce de…»  
Je sortis ma baguette, et elle recula de plusieurs pas. Elle avait donc peur de Drago, plus qu'elle ne le laissais croire. Elle et son groupe reculèrent. Au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers nous, et s'écria:  
«N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Drago! Toute ta popularité va disparaître! Tu regretteras tes paroles!»  
Et elle partit. J'étais inquiète. Pansy était plus cruelle que je ne l'aurais cru. Et j'étais sûre qu'elle allait tenir sa parole en faisant de la vie de Drago un véritable cauchemar. Celui-ci me regardait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui m'étonna.  
«Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'elle a dit?  
- Non. En fait, je suis assez content. Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée, je suis fier de toi.  
- Mais Pansy, elle…  
- Je la connais mieux que toi. Elle parle beaucoup, mais ne fait rien. Même si elle fait quelque chose contre moi, je trouverais tôt ou tard un moyen pour le lui faire regretter, fais-moi confiance. Cette fille est folle, Zacchari m'avait prévenu… j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.  
- Désolé. Tu crois qu'elle préviendra tes parents?  
- C'est même la première chose qu'elle va faire! C'est le plus facile. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me laisserais pas faire.  
- Quel courage tout à coup!  
- C'est parce qu'elle ne me fait pas peur, ou alors parce que le sang de Gryffondor circule dans mes veines… qui sait? Bon, je crois qu'on a assez traîné pour la journée, on devrait rentrer dans la salle sur Demande. Tu viens?  
- Drago, tu es visiblement quelqu'un que je ne comprendrais jamais.  
Et il explosa de rire.

Dès que le couloir fut libre, on entra dans la salle sur Demande. Granger me prit le sac qui contenait les plantes à l'intérieur et commença à lire son livre pour faire la potion. Pendant tout le trajet elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait dû laisser la potion sans rien toucher pour que tout les ingrédients qu'elle avait mis soient bien imprégner dans le bouillon. Et je ne sais quoi encore, je n'avais pas tout retenu. Elle a laissé tomber quand elle a vu que je n'écoutais plus. Épuisé, je me jetais sur le lit, et je fermais les yeux. Cette sortie m'avait complètement épuisé. Tout me revint en mémoire: l'anniversaire de Weasley, le baiser, la vieille folle dans la boutique de plantes, Pansy… et pourtant, j'étais heureux. Oui, on s'ennuyait pas avec Granger! C'était une fille plutôt chouette finalement. Après mûre réflexion, j'avais décidé que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. C'était impossible. Seulement elle n'était pas comme je le pensais, c'est tout. Quand à ce baiser… elle a dit elle-même qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. La boucle était donc bel et bien bouclée!  
«Malefoy? Tu dors?  
- Oui, mais je te réponds! Oh! C'est magique! Tu as d'autres questions de ce genre, Granger? Moi qui te croyais intelligente!  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais être sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie?  
- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai été sérieux toute une après midi. Et autant te dire que c'est épuisant. Je ne pense pas que je referais ça.  
- Alors à ta place, je dormirai dès maintenant, parce que vu ce qui nous attends ce soir, ça va pas être de tout repos.  
Je me redressais, curieux. Granger, elle, me fixait, sans rien dire.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire Granger?  
- Et bien… dans le livre, ils disent qu'il nous faut du crin de licorne et du venin d'Acromentulas.  
- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ce truc?  
- Le crin de licorne? Et bien…  
- Ah ah très drôle, ça je sais ce que c'est, merci! Je parlais de ton venin de je sais trop pas quoi. Ça appartient à quel animal?  
- A Aragog et ses enfants.  
- Qui c'est ça?  
- C'est l'araignée géante qui se trouve dans la forêt interdite.  
- Une…araignée… géante! Non mais t'es malade! Il est hors de question que je risque ma peau pour ce venin.  
- Et il est hors de question que je reste dans ton corps. Écoute, elles n'obéissent qu'à Hagrid. Si on lui disait de nous accompagner pour qu'on puisse en prendre, ce serait plus simple, non?  
- Je sais que Hagrid est idiot, mais de là à ne pas se poser de questions quand il va nous voir tous les deux en train de lui demander du venin d'Acromentulas ou je ne sais quoi… Je parie qu'il ne sais même pas ce que c'est! ( oops moi non plus…)  
- Ce sera à toi de jouer, Drago ( je parie qu'il ne m'avait même pas écouté! ) et de trouver les bons mots, ou alors on va devoir y aller tous les deux, et se faire tuer en même temps.  
-Et quand Est-ce que tu comptes y aller? Maintenant? Réfléchis un peu!  
- Non, maintenant, on va voir Hagrid. Enfin, toi. Moi, je dois mettre les plantes dans le chaudron, et autant dire que du travail m'attend! Tu comprends, il faut que toutes les 3 minutes précisément je…  
- Oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris et sincèrement, je m'en fiche. Du moment que tu la réussis…  
Sur ce, je pris la direction de la sortie, en pensant à ce que je devrais dire à cet idiot de Hagrid. Je n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui! Pire qu'avec Potter même.  
Granger ne me facilitait vraiment pas la vie… Et j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était que le début…

Le parc de Poudlard était assez paisible en cette fin d'après-midi. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves se trouvaient autour du lac, discutaient, et certains faisaient même des batailles d'eaux! Ils étaient complètement dingues, c'était vraiment pas la saison et il allait pleuvoir comme Mme Milles me l'avait dit.  
J'aurais tout donner pour être à leur place, pensais-je. Heu… je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis déjà dans le corps de Granger et ça me suffit largement!  
Plus je m'approchais de la cabane, plus elle me dégoûtait, et moins je savais ce que je devais dire à ce demi géant.  
Soudain, sans prévenir, le chien noir dont j'avais horreur, aboya vers moi, sa bave s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque pas, et il sauta carrément sur moi, en me léchant partout! Une véritable horreur! J'avais envie de vomir!  
«Fiche le camp sale bête! Criai-je.  
- Crockdur, viens ici! S'exclama Hagrid.  
Il prit ce fichu chien par la peau du coup. Celui-ci se mit tout à coup à grogner. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas Granger… ou alors il avait quelques soupçons, et savait que je n'étais pas elle… Impossible, vu sa tête, il était trop bête!  
- Allons, arrête, reprit Hagrid. Tu ne reconnais donc pas Hermione! Excuse-le, il est un peu à cran le pauvre. On revient juste de la forêt alors… froussard comme il est!  
Il rigola tout seul de sa «blague». Quand il vit la tête que je devais faire, il toussa et me proposa de rentrer chez lui, et me dit que je pourrais manger des cookies et boire du thé. «Enfin une bonne nouvelle!»  
En faisant un pas chez lui, j'eus un haut le cœur. J'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Comment pouvait-on habiter dans des trucs pareils de nos jours! Il n'y avait qu'une pièce avec une table au milieu, des peaux de bêtes séchés pendaient un peu partout, et un lit se trouvait au le coin de la cheminée. Même mon elfe aurait refusé d'habiter là, alors c'est pour dire!  
«Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais Hermione, le fauteuil ne va pas te manger!  
- Ouais… merci.  
Je pris place sur un siège à peu près convenable. Hagrid me tendit une assiette pleine de cookies, qui avaient l'air normaux!Mon ventre gargouillait. J'en croquai un morceau et…  
«AIE! Ma dent!  
- Oh, désolé, je crois que je les ai laissé un peu trop longtemps au four! Personnellement, je les trouve plutôt bons!  
(qu'est-ce que ça devait être des repas avec lui!)  
Je posais le reste de 'cookies' dans le plat, et prit une tasse de thé et je faillit carrément tout recracher. C'était carrément infect! Mais, pour faire bonne figure, j'avalai une gorgée, en faisant mon possible pour ne pas vomir.  
«Heu… Hermione, dis-moi, j'ai vu Harry et Ron tout à l'heure, ils… m'ont dit… pour toi et Malefoy et…  
- Qu'Est-ce que vous avez tous à l'appeler Malefoy? Il s'appelle Drago, bon sang!  
- Oui, enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir.  
- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, c'est bien que vous parliez de lui, parce que j'avais un service à vous demander.  
- Ah?  
- Il faut que Drago et moi, on aille dans la forêt interdite, d'ici ce soir, récupérer quelque chose que vous seul pouvez nous procurer.  
- Tu veux aller dans la forêt avec Malefoy? Il doit être fou amoureux de toi, parce que la dernière fois qu'il y est allé, on peut dire qu'il était terrifié!  
- Ne vous moquez pas de lui Hagrid! Le pauvre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de traîner dans de tel endroit! En plus, c'était en première année, il a changé depuis! Et même P…Harry a eu peur!  
- Mais enfin Hermione, ouvre les yeux! Ce garçon n'est pas fait pour toi! Souviens-toi de tout ce qu'il vous a fait. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer de ce pauvre Ron, et encore pire de Harry. Et pire, il te traite de tu sais quoi, tout ça à cause de ta famille! Il ne t'a jamais respecté!  
- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça quand on le connaît vous savez. Il est tellement beau, qu'on peut tout lui pardonner! Non, plus sérieusement, il mérite une seconde chance, non? Comme tout le monde.»  
Il m'observa, incrédule.  
«Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez aller chercher dans la forêt, hein?  
- Du venin de… votre araignée géante!  
- Ne me dit pas que tu parles d'Aragog! J'ignorais qu'il avait un venin particulier d'ailleurs…  
- Si! J'avais oublié son prénom. C'est pas commun.  
- Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce venin?  
- Pour… faire une expérience… en potion, c'est très important ( c'était pas totalement faux^^)  
- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux risquer ta vie dans la forêt, pour tenter une expérience en potion avec Malefoy! Tu veux que je te dises. Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je te traiterais de folle! Je ne sais même pas si Aragog va accepter! Et si Harry et Ron apprenaient ça, je suis sur qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord du tout. Déjà que te voir avec Mal… Drago les mets en colère, alors…  
- C'est pour ça que ça va être notre petit secret! Voyons Hagrid, vous êtes mon ami ( hum hum,) n'est-ce pas? Vous ne voudriez pas que je sois malheureuse? S'il vous plait! ( battement de cil )  
- Tu sais… sans vouloir te vexer… je te trouve changée.»  
De la sueur commençait à dégouliner dans mon dos. Si même lui trouvait que j'avais changé, qu'est-ce que sa devait être pour les autres! Je décidais de jouer à l'imbécile:  
«Ah bon, vous trouvez? C'est sans doute parce que je suis amoureuse, je sais pas.  
- Tu as peut être raison. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de me taire, quand on voit comment je me conduisais quand Mme Maxime passait dans le coin…  
- Non sérieux? Vous et Mme Maxime! Enfin… oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'était pas discret en effet!  
- Bon écoute, parce que je t'aime bien, je vais te faire confiance. Rejoins-moi à 21h00 devant ma maison.  
- Super! C'est noté! 21h00 devant votre… maison. Vous êtes géant Hagrid! Enfin, je veux dire...vous me comprenez, c'est une expression, ça veut dire, vous êtes cool quoi. Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est tout. Je sais que vous êtes sensible à vos origines et… heu… faut que j'y aille!Ciao!  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je partis au galop.  
Quelle journée! Et elle était loin d'être finie…

* * *

**Je remercie MiyLiLy, fantasia-49, Mia Granger-Malfoy, So00o-SpECiAl, littleshootingstar123, Coca, elodu92 et Ciirce pour leurs reviews.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite mercredi avec la sortie dans la Forêt Interdite.**

**Bisous.**


	13. La Forêt Interdite

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée, je poste le chapitre un peu tard aujourd'hui mais j'ai été un peu occupée cet après-midi donc ceci explique cela.**

**Je réponds maintenant aux autres reviews (enfin, la seule pour le chapitre précédent):**

**Coca: Contente que tu ais aimé à ce point le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant!**

**Comme vous allez sûrement le remarquer, j'ai aérer le chapitre à la demande de Miss DS (j'espère que ce que j'ai fait te conviendra).**

**Et maintenant, la Forêt Interdite:**

* * *

13. La Forêt Interdite

Durant le trajet que Drago et moi prîmes pour rejoindre Hagrid, je ne cessais de repenser à ce moment que j'avais vécu dans la Salle sur Demande.

(Flash back)  
Dès que j'avais appris que Hagrid avait accepter de nous aider, je sautai de joie. Cela signifiait que je pourrais enfin reprendre ma vie telle que je l'avais laissée! Et tout serait fini! Donc plus besoin de se cacher, et surtout plus besoin d'abandonner Ron et Harry!

«Cache ta joie, s'écria Drago, qui était retourné sur le lit.  
- Désolée. Toi aussi tu devrais être content! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton cher corps que tu aimes tant!  
- Je le suis! Seulement, comparé à toi, je sais cacher mes émotions. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très doué pour ça d'ailleurs.  
- Oui, c'est vrai… Dis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
- Merlin, j'ai peur!  
- Attend, j'essaie de rire à ta blague! Plus sérieusement: dès que tout sera redevenu normal… je sais qu'on mettra un terme à notre relation «amoureuse». Mais… comment devrons-nous nous considérer désormais? Après tout, on se connaît mieux et… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.»

Pendant un instant, il ne dit pas un seul mot. Il était devenu aussi muet qu'une carpe... Puis, il se leva lentement du lit, et m'observa avec un regard dur, le même que lorsqu'il s'en prenait à moi ou Harry. Enfin, il s'exclama:

«Je pense que le mieux à faire, ce serait de rester chacun de notre côté, comme avant. Sincèrement, toute cette histoire commence à me taper sur le système. Mais tu as raison sur un point. C'est vrai que je ne te considère plus comme tu sais quoi. Après tout… tu n'es pas si différente de moi. Et tu as même un sacré caractère.

Je me forçai à faire un sourire… enfin, je me raclai la gorge…

«On devrait y aller», finis-je par articuler je ne sais comment.

Je pris mon sac et parti direction la sortie.  
(Fin du flash back )

Non mais à quoi j'avais pu penser quand je lui avais posé cette question? Que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde? Absolument pas! Mais alors pourquoi Est-ce que je m'étais sentie si triste quand il avait dit qu'on devrait rester de notre côté? C'est vrai que je m'amusais plutôt bien avec Drago. Seulement il ne devait pas autant apprécier ma compagnie que moi la sienne! En même temps je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son amitié envers ces crétins de Serpentard! Et puis, nous étions trop différents tous les deux… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivée. Hagrid était aussi présent, mais ne m'accorda aucun regard, et fit comme si je n'étais pas là… ça commençait bien! Il avait une peau de bête quelconque sur le dos, et était armé de son arbalète. Je m'aperçus qu'il n'avait pas emmené Crockdur. Dommage! Au moins j'aurais eu quelqu'un avec qui parler! Drago venait juste d'arriver quand Hagrid s'écria:

«Bonsoir Hermione!  
- Salut. Heu… je ne fais pas les présentations, vous vous connaissez déjà!  
- Ouais… bon, nous devrions y aller. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin? Parfait! En route!»

Et nous le suivîmes. Comme toujours, la forêt était menaçante, très menaçante même et chaque bruit inquiétant. Hagrid semblait très concentré, et faisait bien attention où il mettait les pieds. A mon grand étonnement, Drago avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui, même s'il regardait toujours en arrière! Quant à moi, j'espérais de toute mon âme qu'on aurait bientôt fini cette 'sortie'.Soudain, j'entendis:

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH»

Hagrid et moi nous retournâmes brusquement, en même temps, baguette (pour moi) et arme (pour lui) en main. Ça aurait pu être une situation comique si ce n'étais pas MON corps qui était dans cet état lamentable! Malefoy avait réussi je ne sais trop comment à trébucher je ne sais où. Conclusion? Il avait atterri sur les excréments d'un animal! Il en était couvert de la tête aux pieds, et il puait par dessus le marché! Hagrid explosa de rire.

«Nom de Dieu, mais comment as-tu réussis à tomber là-dedans?!?» M'écriai-je.  
I

l se releva péniblement, et murmura dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, avait trébuché, et atterri dans ce que je pouvais voir. Avant que je ne puisse lui dire le fond de ma pensée, Hagrid nous fit signe de nous taire (mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre!). En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, des craquements de branches se firent entendre.

«Attendez ici, ordonna Hagrid.

Il s'avança vers les arbres et disparut aussitôt. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose…

«Nom de Dieu! Tu ne connaîtrais pas une formule pour faire disparaître l'odeur? Ou même mieux, tu ne connaîtrais pas une formule pour tout faire disparaître? C'est carrément répugnant! S'exclama Drago.  
- Si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux de te taire, répliquai-je sur un ton froid. Quand je pense que tu ne regardes même pas où tu marches! T'es pire qu'un gamin! Tu t'imagines la honte que tu es en train de me faire avoir! C'est vraiment la pire de ma vie!  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui est couvert de ce truc dégoûtant!  
- Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée dedans, je te ferai remarquer!  
- Je sais! Et pour ton info, j'ai encore plus honte que toi! Bon, ce sort? Il vient ou pas?  
-Tu es exaspérant, j'espère que tu le sais! «Recurvite!» Et pour ton info, c'est un sort que tu devrais connaître depuis déjà l'année dernière!  
- Et pour ton info: tu me sâoules!»  
J'allai répliquer mais Hagrid réapparut soudainement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il nous dit en chuchotant:

«Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé! Mais surtout ne faites pas de bruit!»

A pas de loup, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chemin que nous montrais Hagrid. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur commença à accélérer. Hagrid écarta quelques branches qui nous gênaient, et c'est là que je l'aperçue. J'en avais déjà vu auparavant des licornes, mais celle là était magnifique. On sentait qu'elle avait une grâce hors du commun. Blanche comme la neige, elle était en train de manger quelques feuilles qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Hagrid fit signe à Drago de s'approcher, mais celui-ci se figea soudainement.

«Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je avec impatience.  
- Je… je ne peux pas y aller! Me répondit-il.  
- Bien sur que si, s'exclama Hagrid. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, souviens-toi, les licornes acceptent seulement la présence de filles pures.  
- C'est bien ça le problème! S'énerva-t-il.»

Tout se mit en place. C'était évident! Drago ne pouvait pas y aller! La licorne sentirait aussitôt que ce n'était pas une fille ( et en plus, il ne devait pas être pur non plus!) La seule solution, c'était que j'y aille à sa place… mais Hagrid trouverait que quelque chose n'allait pas…Je soufflais un bon coup, et commençais à m'approcher. Hagrid poussa un cri strident qui effraya la licorne. Elle allait partir, mais je m'écriai inutilement:

«Non! Reviens!»

A ma plus grande surprise, elle s'arrêta, et me regarda de ses yeux bleu turquoise. J'étais pétrifiée, mais je pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait, et je m'avançais petit à petit, tout doucement. Je savais que le moindre bruit la ferait partir, il fallait donc que je fasse très attention. Enfin, quand je fus assez près d'elle, je tendis ma main vers celle-ci ( pour qu'elle ait plus confiance en moi). La licorne s'approcha et se laissa caresser. C'était un moment magique, à la fois impressionnant et intimidant. Je lui chuchotais des mots doux, pour ne pas qu'elle s'affole quand je lui prendrais un crin. Quand je plongeai ma main dans sa crinière, j'essayais le plus possible d'arracher le crin en douceur. A ma plus grande joie, je réussis. Elle n'avait pas bronché une fois, et je tenais le crin dans ma main gauche. J'étais aux anges! Je me retournais et Drago me fit un grand sourire. Quant à Hagrid on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un monstre! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. La licorne se mit alors à partir au galop, dans le sens opposé du notre…

Je devais reconnaître que Granger avait fait du bon boulot. S'approcher de cette licorne avait eu l'air particulièrement difficile, et elle avait réussi. Comme quoi être trop sage et trop gentille avait des avantages! Elle s'approcha de moi et de Hagrid, tout sourire, et me tendit le crin de licorne. J'entendis le géant s'écriait:

«Comment Est-ce que tu as fais ça? C'est impossible!  
- Voyons Hagrid, répondit Granger, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle!»

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Je ne revenais pas de ce que je venais de voir. On aurait dit… moi. Enfin, je veux dire que si j'avais été à la place de Granger, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose. Tout ça commençait à me foutre les jetons!  
On reprit alors notre route, direction cette fois, cette fameuse araignée géante. Je sentais qu'on allait en baver! Autant dire que je préférais la licorne! Plus on s'avançait dans cette forêt, et plus je me sentais observé. Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et même avec l'aide de nos baguettes, on avait du mal à voir où on allait. C'est alors qu'entre deux arbres, une araignée qui devait faire ma taille se tenait là, sans doute prête à attaquer. Mais dès qu'elle vit le géant, elle nous laissa passer. Même entre araignée il fallait qu'il y ait un garde! C'était le monde à l'envers!

«Vous inquiétez pas, elles ne vous feront aucun mal tant que je serais avec vous, nous expliqua Hagrid»

Surgit alors une centaine de ces affreuses bêtes d'un seul coup. J'entendis Hermione pousser un petit cri… et franchement je n'était pas loin de le faire aussi! Seul Hagrid paraissait calme. Finalement, il servait à quelque chose celui-là! Il cria:

«ARAGOG! C'est moi Hagrid! Il faudrait que je te parle!»

La terre se mit tout à coup à trembler. Et soudain, je la vis. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelque chose de semblable existait. L'araignée ressemblait carrément à… un monstre géant! Elle dépassait presque les arbres immenses, et elle était répugnante. C'était étonnant qu'on ne l'ait jamais aperçue de Poudlard!! Ni qu'elle soit connue de tous les collégiens. Quoique c'était plutôt bien pour moi: Si Pansy vennait me chercher, elle me trouverai! Et elle pourrai faire cette magnifique rencontre avec cette bête hors du commun.

«Hagrid? S'exclama la créature. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu es déjà passé me voir il y a deux jours? Il y a un problème?  
- Salut Aragog! Je te présente des amis! Voici Hermione, et Drago. Et à vrai dire, il faut que tu leur rendes un service.  
- Un service? ( son ton devint grave) Et pourquoi je ferais ça?  
- Et bien.. Parce que c'est… une question de vie ou de mort voila pourquoi! ( il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour dire des trucs pareil!) Ils doivent faire une potion, et ils ont seulement besoin de ton venin. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que tu accepterais.  
- Notre venin est un produit rare en potion, tes amis devraient le savoir. Si on en met trop on meurt, et pas assez on meurt aussi. Qui me dit qu'ils ne s'en serviront pas pour une mauvaise cause?»

Il y eut un silence glacial. Granger, comme à son habitude, commença à s'énerver, elle me chuchota à l'oreille:

«Dis-lui que c'est faux! Sinon il ne nous le donnera jamais!  
- Heu… c'est faux!»

Avec le regard furieux que me lançait Granger, j'argumentais.

«Je veux dire nous savons très bien que votre venin est rare et qu'il est difficile à utiliser ( hum hum !).

Mais vous devez nous faire confiance! Nous avons absolument besoin de votre venin, je vous assure que c'est vrai!»

L'araignée ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle s'exclama:

«Peut être que tu as raison… Vous m'avez l'air de personnes intelligentes tous les deux… et j'aimerais m'en assurer.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Granger  
- C'est simple. Je vous pose une devinette. Si vous trouvez la réponse, je vous donnerais ce que vous désirez. Si jamais vous vous trompez… je peux seulement dire que vous aurez de la chance d'être venu avec Hagrid. Et attention! Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule réponse. Pas deux, ni trois!»

Je parvins difficilement à avaler ma salive. Les autre araignées, qui me semblèrent tout à coup minuscules, commencèrent à s'agiter nerveusement. Si on sort d'ici vivant, je jure devant Merlin de ne plus me moquer de Hagrid! Aragog, commença sa devinette:

«_J'apparais à la fin du matin !  
J'apparais au début de la nuit !  
On ne me trouve qu'une fois dans la journée !  
On ne me trouve que deux fois dans l'année !  
Qui suis-je ?»  
_

Granger se mit les doigts sur son front comme si la réponse allait tomber du ciel. Hagrid fronçait les sourcils, il avait dû comprendre un mot sur deux. Quant à moi, tout sourire, je ne pu m'empêcher de dire:

«Ah ah ! Je connais déjà la réponse!!»

On aurait dit que Granger avait appris qu'elle redoublait son année à Poudlard, ou qu'elle avait eu un zéro en métamorphose!

«Tu … tu as déjà trouvé! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais…  
- Quelle est ta réponse? Questionna le monstre.  
- C'est le 'N'. Il est à la fin de 'matin', au début de la 'nuit', n'apparaît qu'une fois dans 'journée' et deux fois dans 'année'! Alors? C'est qui le… la plus forte?  
- Oui, c'est ça, tu as trouvé la réponse. Je vais donc tenir ma parole, et te donner ce que tu es venu chercher.  
_-_Heu… commença Granger. Hermione m'avais recommandé de prendre une fiole, pour mettre votre venin dedans. Si vous voulez que ce soit plus pratique…»

Elle sortit alors de son sac ce dont elle avait parlé, et récita un sort de grossissement, sans doute pour que ce soit plus pratique pour l'araignée. Elle allait pour le donner à cet animal, mais je la retins par le bras:

«Heu… je crois que ce serait plus prudent que ce soit moi qui y aille, non? Demandai-je.  
- Si tu veux. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Fais attention de regarder où tu marches.  
- Je te rends service et voilà comment tu me remercies!  
- Dis plutôt que tu veux montrer que tu n'es pas si froussarde que ça!»

Je lui pris brutalement la 'grande fiole' des mains, et m'avançais vers l'animal diabolique. Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre qu'elle me connaisse si bien. Personne d'habitude ne savait comment j'allais réagir, ni pourquoi. Mais cette fille avait un don pour lire en moi. C'était plus qu'effrayant. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivé devant la bête. Je mis le bocal par terre, après tout, elle n'avait qu'à ce débrouiller seule maintenant! L'araignée se mit alors à se baisser ( nouveau tremblement de terre ), et cracher carrément dans le bocal. Je fis une grimace. C'était dégoûtant! Je remis en place le bouchon, et pris immédiatement la fiole, en essayant tout de même de la toucher le moins possible. Arrivé vers Granger, je la lui donnais. Elle lui redonna sa taille normale, et la posa dans son sac.

«Bien, commença Hagrid. Je te remercie Aragog, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part. Je viendrais sans doute te revoir la semaine prochaine, seul cette fois!  
- Oui, il y a intérêt. Je n'aime pas tellement les humains, sauf pour mon dîner!  
- Heu… oui! Au revoir!»

Et à mon grand soulagement, on prit la direction de la sortie!

Une heure après, nous étions enfin arrivés à la cabane de Hagrid. J'étais tout simplement épuisée!

«Nous devrions y aller Hagrid, s'exclama Drago. Il est tard et nous devons tout mettre dans la potion, vous comprenez…  
- Oui, oui, répondit ce dernier. Hermione… c'était vraiment bizarre ce soir tu sais… le coup avec la licorne et tout ça.  
- Oh… ouais c'est vrai. Mais vous connaissez Drago. Il n'y a pas plus glamour que lui!»

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait donc faire qu'une seule chose: se vanter! Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Hagrid, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle sur Demande. Une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment me fit rompre le silence:

«Dis-moi Drago, comment Est-ce que tu as trouvé si vite la devinette?  
- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago?  
- Depuis que j'ai trouvé que c'était moins long à dire que Malefoy! Alors? La réponse!  
- Je suis intelligent voila tout!  
- Arrête! Pour une fois et sois sérieux!  
- Bon d'accord! Tu sais dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, il y a toujours des blagues en dernière page. Et ben la dernière fois que je l'ai lue il y avait cette devinette! C'est aussi simple que ça!»

Voyant mon air moqueur, il s'écria:

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
- Rien. En fait, je me disais qu'il était impossible que tu sois devenu aussi intelligent d'un seul coup!»

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je rentrai dans la salle, en explosant de rire.

* * *

**J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes ajoutaient ma fiction dans leur Story Alert ou Favorite Story seulement elles ne disent pas pourquoi, donc j'aimerai bien avoir vos raisons à ses ajouts si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.**

**Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour la semaine dernière, je remercie MiMyLiLy, I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl (changement de pseuso?), fantasia49, elodu92, littleshootingstar123, Mia Granger-Malfoy, Coca, Ciirce et Miss DS, vous êtes vraiment géniales.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une discussion entre Drago et Hermione et à une «discussion» entre Drago, Hermione, Ron et Harry.**

**Bisous. A vendredi.**


	14. Une Amitié Pas Si Impossible Que ça

**Salut!**

**Comme d'habitude, je vais commencer par les remerciements:**

**Coca: Je pense que cette devinette était assez connue, je l'ai trouvée sur Internet. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Littleshootingstar123: Je suis vraiment désolée, quand j'ai répondu à ta review, j'ai appuyé sur une touche (je sais pas laquelle d'ailleurs) et le message s'est envoyé tout seul. Comme on ne peut pas répondre à une review 2 fois, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message perso mais je n'ai trouvé aucune adresse sur ta page de présentation. Du coup, je te réponds maintenant. C'est vrai que c'est énervant, mon petit mot à la fin du chapitre précédent n'a rien changé mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Sinon je suis ravie que tu ais adoré le chapitre et que tu ais trouvé le début mignon :D. par contre, je ne pense pas que la suite se passe comme tu l'as prévu donc tu le verra par toi-même! Et voici la suite, qui je l'espère, te plaira.**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre:**

* * *

14. Une amitié pas si impossible que ça

Le lendemain matin, alors que je paraissais sur le lit, Granger me demanda la permission d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. La connaissant, elle s'attirerait encore des ennuis, ma réponse fut donc claire et nette: il en était hors de question! Comme d'habitude, le simple fait de la contredire la mit de mauvaise humeur. Il restait quelques biscuits que Zacchari m'avait passés, elle n'avait qu'à en manger si elle avait tellement faim!

«Si tu pouvais te lever, ça m'arrangerait s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. J'ai horreur d'un lit pas fait! Et puis il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, il est presque midi!  
- Et bien, je crois que tu devrais faire une exception parce que sans moi, à cette heure-ci on serait dans l'estomac de ton araignée géante! Et puis, Granger, on est dimanche, tu sais ce que ça signifie? On ne fait absolument rien! Tu devrais chercher ce mot dans le dictionnaire, parce que tu ne dois pas le connaître! Ça veut donc dire que tu peux très bien attendre avant de faire ce fichu lit!  
- Oh mais je vois que tu as oublié quelque chose mon cher!  
- Moi? J'oublie jamais rien!  
- Et le devoir de Neville? Tu lui as promis de l'aider à le faire aujourd'hui!»

Oh c'est pas vrai! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Granger me sortit un de mes plus beau sourires, sans doute en voyant la tête que je devais faire.

«Mais oui, suis-je bête, reprit-elle. J'avais oublié que tu n'oubliais jamais rien!  
- Moque toi va, mais rira bien qui rira le dernier! Puisque tu as autant d'énergie, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner à faire quelques tours de balai, parce que contrairement à moi, tu en as besoin!  
- Et toi tu ferais mieux de réviser la dernière leçon de potion, qui, je te le rappelle était l'Aiguise-Méninge.  
- Dis-moi, tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur le matin?  
- Quand j'ai faim oui!  
- Il reste des paquets de chips dans un coin, tu n'as qu'à en manger, comme ça tout le monde sera content.  
- J'en ai marre de manger des chips alors que je pourrais avoir tout ce que je veux, dans la GRANDE SALLE!  
- Tu n'as qu'a m'accompagner cet après-midi dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Comme ça, tu m'aideras à faire le devoir de Neville, et en prime tu pourras grignoter quelque chose au passage. Et j'aurais enfin la paix! Au fait, quand Est-ce que la potion sera finie?»

Elle me lança un regard assassin, qui me fit rire. J'adorais quand elle montait sur ses grands hippogriffes. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, moi qui ne supportait pas la mauvaise humeur des autres… En voyant que je ne me lèverais pas, elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit, avec, bien sûr, le livre de potion dans les mains! Je remarquai tout de même que sa mauvaise humeur avait aussi vite disparu qu'elle était apparue. Un bon point pour moi!

«En principe, si mes calculs sont exacts ,reprit-elle, ce qui est la cas, j'en suis sûre, ce sera pendant le match de Quidditch. Mais t'inquiète, la transformation aura lui à la pleine Lune, donc je pense que le match sera fini depuis un bon moment!  
- Oui, je crois aussi!

Voyant que je n'écoutais pas vraiment, elle demanda:

«Tu as l'air dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Oh rien. Je réfléchissais c'est tout.  
- Je sais très bien ce que je fais comme tête quand je mens. Et je peux te dire que tu es en train de me raconter un gros mensonge! Ton nez va s'allonger comme dans Pinocchio!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Le nouveau prénom à la mode d'un elfe de maison?  
- C'est un dessin animé Moldu figure-toi ( je sentais qu'elle essayait de se calmer. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle vénérait les elfes!) C'est un pantin qui prend vie, grâce à une bonne fée, et…  
J'explosai de rire. Il n'y avait que les Moldus pour inventer des trucs pareils!  
«Désolé, dis-je. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me raconte des trucs pareils!  
- Je te pardonne, si tu me dis à quoi tu penses!  
- Très bien… Je peux te poser une question?  
- ça dépend.  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors. Quand toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie? Tu la verras toujours de la même façon?  
- Ma parole Malefoy, tu es devenu un vrai philosophe!»

En voyant mon air très sérieux, elle reprit:

«Je dirais que pour commencer, je ne te verrais plus comme un abruti de première qui ne pense qu'à une chose, son physique! En fait, je pense que ce n'est qu'une apparence que tu veux te donner. Tu as un caractère beaucoup plus profond. Quant à ma vie, je ne changerai pas grand-chose je pense que j'agirai comme avant. Il faudra bien sur que je parle à Ronald. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
- Ne me dit pas que tu vas aller avec un crétin pareil!  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon?  
- C'est simplement pour toi que je dis ça. Moi aussi je te connais un peu mieux, et je pense qu'il te faut un homme avec du caractère, et pas une chiffe molle comme Weasley!  
- Par exemple?»

Il y eut un gros blanc. Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de ma bouche. Granger me regardait avec un air moqueur. Enfin, je lui dis:

«Ça, c'est ton problème, c'est à toi de le trouver!  
- Bien sur… Pourquoi cette question? Tu verras ta vie de quel façon toi?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Toute ces choses que mes parents m'ont dites à propos des Sang de Bourbe… je n'y crois plus tellement. Enfin, je ne crois plus ce qu'on dit à propos de l'infériorité de certains et de la supériorité des autres. Maintenant, je suis bien placé pour le dire! Je pourrais même devenir ami avec…Pinocchio! ( elle explosa de rire )… Ce qui signifie que mes amis, ma maison… tout ça je le verrais d'une autre façon. Et j'ignore comment je dois le prendre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie sans rien faire ou pire, sans rien dire.»

Chose qui m'étonna au plus haut point, elle me prit la main, comme pour me réconforter. On ne m'avait pas fait ça depuis que j'avais au moins cinq ans. Yeux dans les yeux, elle s'exclama:

«Le plus important, c'est que tu te fasses toi-même tes propres idées. Ce que dise ou pense les autres… tu t'en fiches. Et surtout ne t'abaisses pas comme eux. Le fait que tu vois les choses différemment, c'est le principal. Et puis si tu t'inquiètes pour savoir si oui ou non tu mérites d'être à Serpentard, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire! Et c'est une Gryffondor expérimentée qui te parle!»

Nous rigolâmes en même temps. C'était étrange d'avoir une certaine complicité entre nous. Le simple fait d'avoir parlé avec elle m'avait fait du bien. Nos mains toujours nouées, je l'observais intensément.

« Merci, parvins-je difficilement à articuler.

Sur le chemin qui menait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Drago et moi parlâmes de tout et de rien. C'était étrange de voir qu'une telle alchimie régnait entre nous. Et c'était simplement dû à une question! Autre miracle: on s'appelait par nos prénom! Quelques visages se tournaient vers nous quand on passait dans les couloirs, et c'était fantastique de voir qu'on rigolait ensemble sans pour autant jouer la comédie. Devant le portrait de la Grande Dame, Drago dit le mot de passe, et nous rentrâmes, en pouffant de rire, comme deux gamins. Mais soudain, je me figeai sur place. Devant la cheminée, étaient présents Harry, Ron et Neville tous trois assis sur des fauteuils différents, et visiblement on les avaient interrompus! Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée aux regards presque haineux que me lançaient Harry et Ron. Drago, quant à lui, se racla la gorge et s'exclama, tout en me jetant un coup d'œil.

«Salut! ça faisait longtemps! Ça va ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit d'un ton brusque Harry. Où Est-ce que tu étais donc passée? Depuis l'anniversaire de Ron, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi, tu aurais quand même pu donner un signe de vie, non?  
- Désolé, j'ai eu… Des choses à faire.»

Ce fut la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. En effet, tout à coup, Ron se leva de son siège, furieux, et s'écria en me montrant du doigt:

«Des choses à faire avec lui, non? Ton pire ennemi devenu subitement ton meilleur ami et même plus! Vous avez l'air de vous éclater tous les deux, d'après ce qu'on vient de voir! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fasses ça. Je…  
- ça suffit Ron, coupa sèchement Drago. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes gamineries. Si tu ne peux pas voir Drago même en peinture, c'est ton problème, mais là tu en as après moi, alors c'est pas la peine de t'énerver sur lui. Soit un homme pour une fois! Il n'est pour rien dans cette histoire et tu le sais très bien. Alors défoules-toi sur moi si ça te chante mais évite de lui gueuler dessus alors qu'il n'a rien fait!  
- Comment ça il n'y est pour rien? C'est à cause de lui que tu es devenu plus que bizarre. Tu nous évites de plus en plus comme si on avait la dragoncelle! Sans oublier que Pansy Parkinson veut ta peau!»

Il y eut un gros blanc. Neville s'écarta petit à petit, il avait l'air assez inquiet des évènements futurs, et j'en avais la preuve. Lui qui avait toujours le teint assez pâle devenait à présent cramoisi! Quant à Harry, il fit les gros yeux à Ron. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout! Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je demandai en même temps que Drago:

«Qu'est-ce que… Pansy à avoir la dedans?»

Drago semblait visiblement amusé qu'on ait eu la même idée au même moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, ce qui rendit les oreilles de Ron rouge vif!

«En plus, vous parlez en même temps? S'étonna Harry visiblement très contrarié.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, s'énerva Ron sans se préoccuper de ce que Harry avait dit, à cause de ton petit ami ( il fit une grimace en prononçant ces mots, et je remarquai qu'il ne s'adressait même pas à moi, mais à Drago. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois! ), et du numéro qu'il lui a fait à Pré-au-Lard, Pansy est devenue encore plus folle que d'habitude! Elle veut presque ta peau Hermione, tu m'entends, ta peau! Et elle compte bien récupérer Malefoy très tôt, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne baissera pas les bras, ce n'est pas trop son genre à mon avis! Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter, mais je vais encore une fois tenter ma chance. Arrête de passer ton temps avec Malefoy. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde je crois. »

La mâchoire de Drago craquait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Parkinson était vraiment la pire peste que j'avais jamais vue! Et tout ça c'était de ma faute! Si je n'avais pas joué les machos la dernière fois, elle ne ferait pas de telles histoires! Et il était hors de question que l'amitié qui était née entre Drago et moi disparaisse. En effet, je ne pouvais plus cacher que c'était devenu un véritable ami pour moi. Voilà pourquoi je m'était senti si triste quand il m'avait répondu qu'il fallait vivre chacun de notre côté! Je m'écriai:

«C'est moi qui ait causé cette histoire et je règlerai tout ça en temps voulu. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer.  
- Tu ne connais pas Pansy, me répondit Drago sur la défensive. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient ( en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, il reprit). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que… tu la prises avec toi, non? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la seule chose qui t'intéressait en elle c'était Sa détermination? Parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'elle soit belle ou intelligente!  
- Si si bien sûr, répondis-je assez vexée de cet aveux! Mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'adresse! Si je l'ai recrutée, je peux très bien m'en débarrasser facilement. Crabbe et Goyle pourront d'ailleurs s'en occuper! Ils ne savent faire que ça!  
- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Harry.  
- Pourquoi? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, m'énervais-je.  
- Je veux dire que Crabbe et Goyle ne pourront pas vous aider pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont à présent contre toi. En fait… elle a mit la plupart des Serpentards contre toi. Ron te l'a dit, elle veut à tout prit te récupérer. Elle a dû leur dire tout un tas de mensonges et ça a marché. Je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment que toi pour mettre les points sur les i cette fois. Mais il est hors de question qu'Hermione soit mêlée à ça, j'espère que c'est bien clair sur ce point! Sinon je te jure que je te le ferai payer cher, très cher même!»

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, un gros blanc s'installa dans la salle. Drago semblait vraiment inquiet cette fois. Ce bouledogue serait-il vraiment aussi regrettable que ça? Je ne pensais pas ou tout du moins je ne voulais pas le croire! En tout cas, Crabbe et Goyle savaient pour notre histoire de changement de corps. Peut être qu'à présent elle était déjà au courant de tout! Je m'exclamai aussi sévèrement que possible:

«Dans ce cas là, c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'elle. Et je ferai mon maximum pour remporter la partie.  
- Tu es complètement fou, s'écria Drago. Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller, mais à moi. C'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive je te rappelle.  
- N'oublie pas que je fais des abdos tous les matins, il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, dis-je sur un ton moqueur.  
- Dans ce cas… il faudra t'entraîner, je serais la tête, et toi les jambes. Au cas où elle t'attaquerai sur tes points faibles!»

Il me lança un clin d'œil. J'explosai déjà de rire. Ses points faibles… j'avais hâte de les connaître! Harry, Ron et Neville, eux, semblaient ne rien comprendre du tout. Ils ouvraient des yeux ronds, et leurs bouches étaient légèrement ouvertes. Il est vrai que de voir Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy rire ensemble devaient être étrange!

«Allez, viens, suis moi, s'exclama Drago, d'une voix enjouée.»

Je fis ce qu'il me dit lorsqu'une toute petite voix ce fit entendre:

«Et mon devoir de potion alors?»

Drago fit une mine sinistre. A l'évidence, il préférait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Étant donné que toute cette histoire m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, je répliquai d'un ton moqueur:  
«C'est simple, cette potion se fait avec des scarabées pilés et des racines de Gingembre et de la bave de tatou. Tu écris déjà ça, et tu auras 0.5 à ton devoir. Ensuite, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton livre à la page 102, et tu auras toutes les informations nécessaires sur la problématique posée! Maintenant tu sais tout sur cette potion! Il faut qu'on y aille! Ciao!»

Je pris les mains de Drago, et le poussai déjà vers la sortie.

Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce qui c'était passé. Je me pinçais la joue, fermai les yeux… les rouvrit.. Non, c'était bien ça, on venait de sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione avait carrément envoyer balader Londubat chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible, et on se trouvait dans le parc… main dans la main!

«Est-ce que ce sont les gènes Malefoy qui font surface en toi, ou bien j'ai rêvé tout ce qui vient de se passer? Demandai-je amusé.  
- On a des choses plus urgentes à faire, non? S'énerva une Hermione sans doute déjà pleine de remords! Parkinson veut vraiment ma peau ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout, et elle t'a mit tout le monde sur le dos sans parler de Crabbe et Goyle qui sont au courant pour notre histoire, et qui ont peut être tout répéter à cette peste et ça, ça me rassure encore moins! Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose et vite!  
- Attends une petite minute!»

Je m'arrêtai net, et, comme elle me tenait la main, elle fut obligée de suivre le mouvement. Elle semblait énervée, mais je n'en tins pas compte. J'avais trop l'habitude à présent.  
«Des deux, c'est moi qui suis le plus dans le pétrin. Toi, elle veut juste ta peau, certes c'est déjà pas mal… mais elle ne fera rien. Elle est beaucoup trop lâche pour ça. Alors pourquoi veux-tu régler cette affaire? Je pourrais très bien me débrouiller avant… qu'on reprenne nos corps respectifs. Pourquoi tu veux t'embarquer dans toute cette histoire?  
- Parce que… je m'en veux! C'est moi qui ait dit toutes ces horribles choses, et qui l'ait mise en colère! A présent, elle te déteste, sans parler de moi, mais c'est une habitude. C'est aussi à cause de moi qu'on nous croit en couple, et c'est à cause de moi si…  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si je n'avais pas demandé à Zacharie de faire cette potion! Quant à ce que tu as dit a Pansy… très sincèrement je suis content que tu l'ais fait, je ne pouvais plus la supporter! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que quelqu'un lui dise enfin ses quatre vérités et franchement je n'aurais pas fait mieux que toi! Alors je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement: tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Pansy est une idiote, qu'elle essaye de faire quelque chose et …  
- Et quoi? S'écria une voix glaciale.»

En voyant la tête d'Hermione se crisper et sa main se serrer contre la mienne, je ne me donnai même pas la peine de me retourner… je savais déjà qui c'était… et je sentais que ça n'allait pas très bien se passer...

* * *

**Je remercie littleshootingstar123, MiMyLiLy, elodu92, Ciirce, Coca et I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl pour leurs reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez ce qui va se passer entre Drago, Hermione et la personne inconnue de la fin ;D.**

**Gros bisous et à mercredi.**


	15. Tu Veux La Guerre, Tu Vas L'Avoir

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme d'habitude, je commence par les remerciements:**

**Coca: C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de doutes sur l'identité de l'inconnue mais on sait jamais ^^! Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant, ça me fait plaisir! Et merci du compliment,**

**Suite à une suggestion de littleshootingstar123, j'ai rajouté une croix (x) et un rond (o) à chaque fois que Drago et Hermione parlent. La croix (x) apparaît quand c'est l'âme de Drago qui parle, donc Drago dans le corps d'Hermione et le rond (o) apparaît quand c'est l'âme d'Hermione qui parle, donc Hermione dans le corps de Drago. Je fais ça dans le but de vous faciliter la lecture.**

**Maintenant, le nouveau chapitre:**

* * *

Veux La Guerre, Tu Vas L'Avoir

J'étais horrifié de voir que ce vieux crapaud était accompagnée de toute ma bande! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'ait fait une chose pareille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne nouvelle, Zacharie était absent, elle avait donc moins de chance de savoir que j'étais dans le corps d'Hermione. Après tout… Crabbe et Goyle ne savaient presque pas parler! Pansy arborait une magnifique grimace, sans doute jalouse de nous avoir vu, Hermione et moi, pendant un moment aussi complice! En parlant d'Hermione, elle semblait furieuse après elle; Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés… on aurait dit qu'elle allait carrément se jeter dessus. Avec sa voix geignarde, Pansy s'exclama:

«Drago chéri! Je te cherchais partout!  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'hypocrite avec moi, cria Hermione. Je suis au courant de ce que tu m'as fait, et tu peux être certaine que tu vas me le payer. Sans parler que si tu veux la peau d'Hermione, il faudra d'abord passer sur mon corps!» (o)

Certains élèves qui passaient pas là regardaient la scène en rigolant, d'autre semblaient plutôt inquiets, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous quand même pour voir comment aller se dérouler le spectacle. En tout cas, ils attendaient pratiquement tous la même chose: qu'une bagarre éclate entre Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Quant à moi… j'espérais seulement que Pansy n'avait rien compris à ce que je venais de dire, enfin ça ce qu'Hermione venait de dire! Marcher sur mon cadavre, quelle idée! Pansy semblait visiblement mécontente d'une telle réaction venant «ma part». Elle m'observa et s'écria:

«Très bien, dans ce cas, je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta chère petite San… Granger si tu viens avec moi! J'en ai assez que tu me traites comme une moins que rien! Toute la maison des Serpentards est contre toi à présent il serait donc peut être temps que tu m'écoutes. Viens, et je te promets que tout redeviendra comme avant.»

Ce fut une phrase de trop. Depuis quand je devais écouter les ordres de mademoiselle? Hors de moi, j'allais m'approcher pour lui dire le fond de mes pensées, mais Hermione m'arrêta brutalement, et me murmura à l'oreille, qu'il fallait que je garde mon calme, qu'elle avait la situation en main. Cette scène eut le don d'amuser quelques personne de la bande de Serpentards. A mon plus grand désarroi, j'aperçus en plus dans le public Potter et Weasley, qui avaient tout de même l'air anxieux face aux futurs évènements. Hermione reprit:

«Ce que tu me demandes est impossible. C'est comme si tu me demandais de choisir entre un repas des plus copieux et un paquet de chips! Et, bien sûr, tu es le paquet de chips!» (o)

Elle me lança un regard amusé. Il y eut des éclats de rire dans le public, et moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. J'étais alors persuadé qu'elle avait prit cette comparaison après notre petite dispute de ce matin. Ça devait sans doute être sa revanche!

«Désolé de te décevoir reprit Pansy furieuse, mais à ta place je choisirai quand même le bon camp, parce que sinon, tu vas tout perdre! Tes amis, ta notoriété, et surtout ta popularité! Te connaissant, tu n'aimeras pas ça, mais alors pas du tout!  
- Mais heureusement pour moi, je ne perdrai pas mon physique! Finit Hermione par un brin d'ironie. Et puis, à ce que je vois, Zacchari n'est toujours pas à tes côtés, ça me fait déjà un ami sur ma liste. Sans oublier que si tu as réussi à me prendre mes sois disant amis…( elle regardait les autres Serpentard méchamment), je pourrais les reprendre un jour! (o)

Plus personne n'osait parler. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, la vieille chouette s'exclama:

- Dans ce cas, je suis navrée de t'apprendre que je ne tiens plus ma promesse. Tu vas désormais être tout seul…Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'occuperai pas de Granger!  
- Si tu veux être virée, et avoir en prime mon coup de pied au derrière , je ne ferai pas ça à ta place, m'écriai-je. (x)  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça Granger. Il y aura plein de témoins qui diront que tu m'as d'abord provoqué! N'est-ce pas?

Il y eut des hochements de tête dans le camps Serpentards. Soudain, un voix du 'public' s'exclama:

«Mais d'autres qui diront la vérité!»

A ma grande surprise, Potter s'avança vers Pansy, aussi furieux que lorsqu'il m'avait vu avec Granger dans la salle commune. Si seulement il savait qu'il était en train de me sauver la vie, il en mourrait de chagrin! En effet, Pansy semblait totalement sous le choc. Si elle partait maintenant, la partie était gagnée! Elle recula de quelques pas, et regarda les autres personnes qui étaient autour de Potter, avec rage. Hermione avait l'air très contente d'elle-même. Il est vrai qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot avec ces répliques, typique d'un Malefoy! Décidemment cette fille m'étonnait de plus en plus! Avant de me jeter un dernier coup d'œil haineux, Pansy partit Seule! En effet, les autres Serpentards, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se défendre seule, la regardait désormais comme un poisson pourri! En voyant cela, il y eut alors des applaudissements dans la foule, et certains même allèrent taper dans le dos d'Hermione! Celle-ci s'approcha de moi, avec son plus beau sourire.

«Bien joué, m'exclamai-je. (x)  
- Merci. Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez content de moi-même. (o)  
- Il y a de quoi! (x)  
- Heu… Drago? Demanda un des Serpentards qui étaient avec Pansy…et que je ne connaissais même pas! Je suis désolé, vraiment… Tu connais Pansy… elle a utilisé le chantage et…  
- C'est bon, lui coupa Hermione. Mais il ne faudra pas oublier que vous avez utilisé votre seconde chance!» (o)

Après un bref sourire, il s'éclipsa.  
Soudain, je me rendis compte que Potter et Weasley se tenaient devant moi, avec un sourire en coin, et je remarquai même qu'ils montraient un peu plus de respect à Hermione, car ils ne lui firent aucune remarque contrairement à d'habitude. De plus, Harry lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule. Elle semblait aussi étonnée que moi! Ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme deux vieux crétins! Quoique je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir… toute cet histoire était dingue! On voyait nettement qu'ils avaient envie de parler avec moi, et comme d'habitude, Hermione avait déjà compris qu'elle devait nous laisser seul à seul, elle me dit donc:

«Tu sais où me rejoindre!» (o)

Et après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, Elle partit. Le simple fait de me laisser seul comme ça me fit un vide au fond de moi-même…

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Pansy avait bien compris le message, et j'étais aux anges! Sans parler que Harry avait tout de même prit ma défense, et il avait même pas semblait en colère quand il m'avait vu! S'il n'était pas intervenu, c'est sur qu'on s'en serait moins bien sorti! Je marchais dans le couloir vide, en ne cessant de me repasser la scène et le pourquoi du comment. Désormais, Drago aurait une autre image de Pansy: Il saurait qu'elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y parait, et il pouvait être sur qu'elle ne lui tournerai plus autour comme avant! Soudain, un bruit me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. C'était étrange… il n'y avait pourtant personne, et j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Je me tournais, mais je vis rapidement que j'étais seule. Ça devait être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours! Mais à peine je pensais à ça que en face de moi, Pansy, baguette levée vers moi, me regardait avec une haine incroyable. Elle semblait hors d'elle, et on aurait dit un bouledogue prêt à attaquer, il ne manquait plus qu'elle montre les dents! Nerveusement, je tâtais mon jean, à la recherche de ma baguette… en espérant que je n'aurais pas à m'en servir!

«Ne fais pas l'idiote Pansy, suppliais-je presque. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, te faire renvoyer de Poudlard! (o)  
- Il n'y a personne pour nous voir! Cette fois, c'est entre toi et moi! Je te déteste! J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et voila comment tu me remercies! Quand je pense que tu préfères cette Sang de Bourbe à moi qui t'ai toujours respecté! Si tu ne m'avais pas cherchée, rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé et tu le sais! Maintenant pousse toi s'il te plait, et arrête de faire l'enfant gâté!

Elle ricana. On aurait dit une hystérique!

- On va voir qui est le meilleur en pratique de sortilège d'accord?  
- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici! S'écria une voix, qui pour la première fois de ma vie me fit plaisir à attendre.

En effet, le professeur Rogue avait aperçu ce petit entrevu. Il s'avança comme toujours avec cette manière à glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Je m'exclamai:

- Professeur, elle est devenu complètement folle! Elle veut presque me tuer (o)

Mais avant que Rogue n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Pansy s'exclama:

- Confringo!!!

D'abord, mise à part sa voix, rien ne se passa. Puis, soudain des flemmes géantes arrivèrent vers moi. Avec une rapidité qui m'étonna moi-même, je m'écriai:

- Protégo! (o)

Le bouclier me protégea de justesse, et les flemmes atterrirent en plein milieu d'un portrait qui prit immédiatement feu. J'entendis à peine le professeur Rogue hurler sur Pansy! Celle-ci se préparer à re-attaquer, c'est alors que, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire, je m'écriai:

- Expelliarmus!!! (o)

Elle perdit sa baguette. J'étais essoufflée. Elle était devenu folle! Elle… avait essayé de me brûler vive! La colère s'empara de moi, mais pour Pansy c'était pire! Elle se mit alors à courir vers moi, et elle me sauta dessus!!! A coup de griffe, elle essaya presque de m'arracher les yeux, je lui mis alors un coup de poing en plein milieu de la bouche, qui la fit saigner. Pour une fois, j'étais heureuse de savoir que Drago faisait souvent du sport! Rogue récita un sort qui l'a fit tout à coup s'éloigner de moi. Elle ne bougait plus, sans doute paralysée par un autre sortilège. Je sentis sur ma joue quelque chose de chaud dégouliner. Je savais aussitôt que cette garce m'avait griffer toute une joue! C'est Malefoy qui ne serait pas content! On entendit alors des pas précipités et nous découvrîmes McGonagall, scandalisée suivit du professeur Dumbledore, comme toujours impassible. J'espérais de tout cœur que je n'allais pas être convoquer dans son bureau. Sinon, il allait sans doute deviner que je n'étais pas Drago!

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici? s'énerva le professeur McGonagall. Nous vous avons entendu jusqu'à dehors! J'ai même demandé au professeur Flitwick de surveiller les autres élèves, tellement ils avaient l'air heureux de voir une autre bagarre éclater! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Et ce tableau? Que lui est-il arrivé?  
- Comme vous pouvez le voir, répliqua Rogue avec un certain agacement, Melle Parkinson s'est battue avec Mr Malefoy. Mais je peux vous certifier que tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller leur parler, ils appartiennent tous les deux à ma maison, n'est-ce pas?  
- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.  
- Je le leur demanderai quand ils seront dans mon bureau! s'écria Rogue. Et, bien sûr, je vous ferai part de toute la vérité, quand nous serons seul à seul.  
- Elle devrait être renvoyée, m'énervais-je. Elle a failli me tuer! C'est une folle! Juste parce que je lui ai dit de me ficher la paix, elle m'a attaquée! Sans oublier qu'elle voulait aussi s'en prendre à… Granger!» (o)

Les trois professeurs ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds. Ils devaient sans doute se demander depuis quand Drago Malefoy se souciait de la vie d'Hermione Granger!

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? s'écria subitement Rogue comme s'il ne voulait pas accepter ce que je venais de dire. Qu'Est-ce que Granger à avoir la dedans?  
- Ou…oui, bégayais-je, je… enfin… je veux dire… que… Pansy n'a pas supporté que je préfère Hermione à elle. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas (o)

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Rogue d'être scandalisé.

- Dites moi que je rêve! dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Puisqu'il en est ainsi je crois que vous ne prendrez que Miss Parkinson dans votre bureau, ordonna Dumbledore à Rogue, encore sous le choc. Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy, vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie… et de rassurer Miss Granger de votre état. Elle semblait vraiment terrifiée quand elle a entendu ces cris dans le couloir. Vous semblez être très liés à ce que je vois… comme si chacun dépendait de l'autre… C'est très rare chez un couple! A bientôt…

Et sur ses paroles énigmatiques, il suivit McGonagall jusqu'au parc, sans doute pour rassurer les autres professeurs. Un sueur glacée se répandit sur mon dos… J'étais persuadée que le professeur Dumbledore savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait entendre…

Après le départ d'Hermione, je restai seul avec Potter et Weasley.

Alors, avec Malefoy? C'est vraiment sérieux? Demanda Potter.

Suite à cette question, je regardai Weasley en souriant et répondis:

Bien sûr. Je ne le pensais pas aussi beau. Je suis totalement sous son charme. Il est tellement musclé, charmant, plein d'humour. J'ai remarqué ce matin qu'il avait même un tatouage sur … (x)

C'est bon, on a compris.

Non attends, j'ai pas fini. Tu m'as posé une question, j'y réponds. Où en étais-je? Ah! Oui le tatouage...

un H et un D entrelacés sur la fesse gauche. Euh... non, droite. Attends, faudra que je vérifie ce soir. (x)

A ma plus grande satisfaction, Weasley avait les oreilles écarlates. Il était vraiment naïf. Il allait riposter quand des cris venants du château se firent entendre. Je reconnus aussitôt ma propre voix. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri.

Non, pas ça! M'écriai-je. (x)

Et je me précipitais vers le château. J'allai bientôt arriver sur les lieux d'où semblaient provenir les cris quand soudain cinq ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule. J'étais horrifié de me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage sévère de McGonagall. Elle s'exclama:

Où comptez-vous aller comme ça, Miss Granger?

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Dumbledore à ses côtés. La situation devait vraiment être grave. Hystérique, je répondis:

Y'a eu un mort! Dites-moi que c'est pas elle! (x)

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment, Miss Parkinson va très bien, me dit McGonagall.

A sa réponse, je compris que j'avais dit «elle» au lieu de «lui»! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait changé de corps et que personne ne le savait. Je repris donc:

Oui, oui, d'accord, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Comment va Drago? (x)

Je n'en sais rien. Restez ici pendant que nous allons voir... et pas de faux-pas.

Ça veut dire quoi ça?(x)

Ne nous suivez pas, tout simplement, répondit-elle en me regardant méchamment.

Ils partirent dans le couloir et je restais seul en espérant que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Après un quart d'heure qui me sembla une éternité, Dumbledore arriva vers moi et me dit de sa voix habituelle:

Rassurez-vous, Mr Malefoy va bien. Il n'est que légèrement blessé. Vous pouvez le rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

OK. Merci! (x)

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je courus vers l'infirmerie. Comme d'habitude, Mme Pomfresh me fit une scène: elle ne voulait pas qu'on voit un de ses patients sans qu'elle l'ait guéri. Je l'écoutais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je pris mon air le plus hypocrite et lui répondis:

Bien entendu, pour qui me prenez-vous? Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. (x)

Contente d'elle, elle alla voir une fille dont le visage était recouvert de cloques. J'en profitai pour partir de mon côté retrouver Hermione. Son lit était entouré de rideaux. A ma plus grande horreur, sa joue était en sang et j'étais sûr qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ma théorie se révéla juste quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence. Elle me fusilla du regard comme si c'était moi qui l'avait griffée. D'un ton hésitant, je lui demandai:

Comment ça va? (x)

D'après toi? Tu crois que se faire attaquer par un bouledogue ça fait plaisir? (o)

Je ne doute pas une seconde que ça a dû être une partie de plaisir pour toi. Allez, fais pas la tête! (x)

On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place! Me dit-elle très vexée. (o)

Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir mise dans le pétrin, je t'offre un dîner dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondor! Comme ça, tu pourras manger à ta faim sans avoir à supporter des types dans mon genre. (x)

Tu ferais ça?!? (o)

Puisque je te le dis. Marché conclu? (x)

Je lui tendis la main qu'elle me prit immédiatement, tout sourire.

Par contre, il faudra que tu me rendes un petit service. (x)

Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. (o)

T'inquiète, c'est pas grand-chose... Si Weasley te le demande, tu as nos initiales tatouées sur la fesse gauche. (x)

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Dit-elle avec un air outré. (o)

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, j'entendis des hurlements derrière moi. Mme Pomfresh m'avait aperçu et cria:

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je croyais que vous aviez compris que vous n'aviez pas le droit de voir Mr Malefoy?

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que je ne savais pas comment il allait! (x)

Un gros blanc s'installa et elles me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je regardai Hermione d'un air sincère en répliquant:

Beh quoi, c'est vrai! (x)

Mon cœur s'emballa quand sa surprise se transforma en un joli petit sourire.

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie, je descendis dans la Grande Salle avec Drago. Il avait était horrifié de voir qu'il garderait une fine cicatrice invisible à l'œil nu. Comme il me l'avait fait si gentiment remarqué, une cicatrice reste une cicatrice. Quant à moi, j'étais de bonne humeur. J'allai enfin revoir mes chers camarades. En arrivant, Drago s'installa en face de Ron et Harry et m'indiqua une place à côté de lui. Tous les Gryffondors semblèrent stupéfaits. En silence, je commençai à manger: j'étais affamée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? S'écria Ron, indigné.

Il mange, répondit tout simplement Drago. (x)

Sa place n'est pas ici!

Tu es insupportable, Ronald, répliquai-je. (o)

Le silence tomba brutalement sur notre table.

Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle Weasmoche? (o)

Non, ça ira. C'est juste que c'est surprenant de ta part que tu me montres un minimum de respect, dit-il les joues plus cramoisies que jamais.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai grandi par rapport à toi. Ces petits surnoms ne m'amusent plus. (o)

Harry et Ron me regardèrent bouche bée. Je me tournai alors vers Drago qui me regardait en souriant. Il avait l'air plutôt fier de moi. Je lui rendis son sourire ce qui eut le don d'énerver Ron une fois de plus. Jamais je n'aurais cru que nous serions un jour si complices.

Peut-être que ça ne t'amuse plus de nous appeler Weasmoche ou le balafré mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de te considérer comme une sale fouine, intervint Harry.

Ses paroles eurent le don de me blesser. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient de vrais gamins et qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'opinion contrairement à Drago. Celui-ci prit justement la parole:

Ça prouve bien que Drago est beaucoup plus mature que vous. Votre comportement me désole. Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi cet après-midi, vous ne lui montrez toujours aucun respect. Ça me blesse autant que lui. (x)

Son attitude m'étonna au plus haut point. Il avait deviné mes sentiments et avait prononcé son petit discours très calmement, sans jamais élevé la voix. Les Gryffondor restèrent muets et surpris par ses paroles.

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos sarcasmes, reprit-il. (x)

Je me levai en même temps que lui et lui murmurai à l'oreille:

Tu n'avais pas à faire ça mais merci. (o)

De rien, me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. (x)

Il me fit un clin d'œil et jeta un regard en direction d'Harry et Ron. Je compris à peu près où il voulait en venir et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'un seul coup, tout le monde se tut. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ce fut un moment très particulier. Étais-je heureuse parce que je savais que Harry et Ron enragaient chacun de leur côté ou parce que je prenais réellement plaisir à embrasser Drago? Quand nous nous fûmes séparés, il me sourit et me prit par la taille. Je fis de même et nous partîmes vers la Salle sur Demande en laissant derrière nous une Grande Salle silencieuse.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire si les croix (x) et les ronds (o) vous ont aidé ou encore si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques à me faire. Je vous assure que je ne le prendrai pas mal.**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl, MiMyLiLy, littleshootingstar123 pour ses deux reviews, fantasia-49 pour ses deux reviews aussi, Coca, Mia Granger-Malfoy et elodu92.**

**Je posterai le chapitre 16 vendredi matin et cette fois, c'est le match de Quidditch. Vous verez comment Hermione s'en sort!**

**Bisous.**


	16. Le Match De Quidditch

**Coucou!**

**Je commence comme d'habitude par les remerciements:**

**Coca: Apparemment le dernier chapitre t'as beaucoup plus et j'en suis ravie. La suite arrive.**

**P.Y: De rein pour les (x) et les (o). voilà la suite.**

**Comme les croix (x) et les ronds (o) ont eu beaucoup de succès, je continuerai à les mettre. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aérer le texte mais promis je le ferai la prochaine fois.**

**Aujourd'hui c'est le match de Quidditch:**

* * *

match de Quidditch

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures, mais je vis que je me trompais totalement quand j'aperçus l'heure: il était 5h10 du matin. Il faut dire qu'avec la pression que j'avais, ça aurait été un vrai miracle que de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil même si j'avais espéré dormir comme un bébé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du match, et durant près d'une semaine, Drago m'avait entraînée comme jamais; ce fut vraiment une semaine affreuse pour moi et j'avais encore quelques courbatures. Malheureusement, il s'était vite rendu compte que le Quiddtich et moi, ça faisait deux. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu espoir, il m'avait encouragée, et hier, il m'avait même annoncé que j'avais fait des progrès, chose tout à fait normale puisque j'avais eu l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école comme entraîneur. Maintenant, je savais tenir en équilibre sur un balai, j'avais moins peur de tomber, et je m'étais habituée aux cognards, mais jamais je n'arriverai à battre Harry, qui lui, était un joueur hors pair. Et même si Drago ne m'avait rien dit de tel, je savais pertinemment qu'il pensait la même chose que moi: le match était perdu d'avance pour les Serpentards. Seul Drago avait une chance de battre Harry mais malheureusement pour les Serpentard, je n'étais pas Drago, loin de là même.  
En sachant que je n'arriverai sûrement pas à me rendormir avec toutes ces pensées démoralisantes dans ma tête, je me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Drago qui dormait comme un loir. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir dormir comme lui cette nuit. Je pris donc une robe de chambre pour ne pas avoir froid, et sortis de la Salle sur Demande pour aller prendre l'air. Rien de tel pour me remettre les idées en place, et cesser de broyer du noir. En marchant dans le couloir, je me remis à penser à tous ces moments passés avec Drago. Le baiser que nous avions échangé dans la Grande Salle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il comptait beaucoup plus à mes yeux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ou voulu croire. Il ne m'avait pas reparlé de cette scène, je supposais donc qu'il avait seulement joué la comédie, et que contrairement à moi, il n'avait rien éprouvé. De toute façon, c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache inutilement, car ce soir, tout rentrerai enfin dans l'ordre: je retrouverai mon vrai corps. Et d'après ce que j'avais compris, Drago pensait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée que de devenir ami par la suite, sûrement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement. Le vent caressa mon visage et ça me fit un bien fou. En soufflant un bon coup, je repris courage et essayais de penser au bon coté des choses. Je pourrai revoir Harry et Ron sans que ceux-ci me regarde avec haine, nous redeviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde, même s'ils risquaient de me demander de plus amples explications, je pourrai répondre aux questions des professeurs pendant les cours ( et oui, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué! On ne peux pas changer une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en quelques semaines!), revoir Ginny… et perdre Drago en échange. Comment Est-ce que je devrais me comporter maintenant avec lui quand je le croiserai dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours? Devrais-je lui parler ou faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas? Non, le mieux ce serait de l'éviter le plus possible et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne n'aurait alors de soupçons, ils penseraient tous que le fait de ce faire larguer par Drago Malefoy et de ne plus lui adresser la paroles en retour était tout à fait normal. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai jamais faire comprendre à Harry et Ron que Drago était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, qu'il avait un cœur d'or, de l'humour, qu'il était capable de changer d'opinion sur les gens contrairement à eux… et qu'il aimait manger du beurre de cacahuète avec des cookies! Chose, je vous l'accorde totalement écœurante!  
Mais peut être que je me faisais des idées…Peut être que Drago avait agi avec moi de cette façon pour m'encourager à gagner le match puisque c'était dans son intérêt de gagner la Coupe. Ou alors parce que je l'avais débarrassé de Pansy: elle n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher sinon elle serai renvoyée. (Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, jamais Drago n'avait été aussi heureux.) Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement Drago Malefoy pendant tout ce temps… Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Avec un pas décidé, je repris la direction de la Salle sur Demande en essayant le plus possible de ne pas penser aux futurs évènements…  
En traversant le passage, je découvris avec surprise Drago en train de faire le lit. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on était ici et je ne l'avais jamais vu le faire. En fait, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une telle chose et je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Un miracle était arrivé! En voyant mon air plus que surpris, il s'exclama en rigolant:  
«Tu as raison d'être si étonnée, tu sais. Je n'avais jamais fait un lit auparavant et je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien fait mais ça m'étonnerait fortement! Autant te dire que je préfère qu'on me le fasse! (x)  
- Et c'est en quel honneur? (o)  
- Et bien… c'était notre dernière nuit dans cette salle! Cool, non? J'ai pensé que pour fêter ça, je pouvais faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir. D'ailleurs, je ne le ferai sans doute plus jamais! (x)  
Il avait sans doute dit ça en voulant faire de l'humour…J'essayais au mieux de ne pas montrer la peine qu'il me faisait en disant ces mots en lui répondant avec un sourire forcé:  
- Oui, tu as raison. C'est super! (o)  
C'était visiblement raté, car il reprit:  
- Allez, fais pas cette tête! Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le match. Tu t'es bien entrainée et je suis certain que tu feras du mieux que tu pourras. Et puis, on m'a toujours dit que le petit déjeuner faisait des miracles. Pense que dans quelques heures, tu auras retrouvé ton corps et que toute cette histoire sera terminée pour de bon!! (x)  
- Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire. Je risque seulement de me faire tuer en recevant un cognard de la part de mes amis parce que je n'aurai pas eu le réflexe de l'éviter à temps, sans oublier que je n'arriverai jamais à voir ce fichu vif d'or qui bouge beaucoup trop vite pour moi… Quand ton équipe va perdre le match, elle risque à son tour de me lancer des regards plein de reproche et si il faut la potion ne marchera pas et je resterai dans ton corps toute ma vie! A part ça, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! (o)  
En voyant que j'étais au bord des larmes, il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ces bras. Il murmura:  
- Allez, courage! Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si on perd cette finale. Ce sera plutôt de ma faute puisque c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvée dans mon corps. Et quant à la potion, je suis certain qu'elle va marcher. Tu es la meilleure, non? Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas perdre ton titre de Miss je Sais Tout! (x)  
Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément, il représentait tout pour moi!

Hermione et moi étions dans le parc de Poudlard: nous avions mangé des tonnes de croissants et de pains au chocolat et nous n'avions fait que parler de tout et de rien. Le parc était tranquille comme jamais; tous étaient en train de se préparer pour le match donc personne n'était là pour nous regarder, chose que j'appréciais réellement. Hermione était couchée sur l'herbe. Elle fermait les yeux, en profitant de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Journée typique pour bien jouer au Quidditch: ciel bleu et pas tellement de vent. Ce serait sûrement plus facile pour elle de jouer dans ces conditions et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se blesse en tombant de son balai. En la regardant, je compris enfin qu'elle avait pratiquement changé ma vie. Désormais, je ne voyais plus le monde tel que je l'imaginais avant, et tout ça grâce à elle. Comment lui dire qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour moi? Beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurai imaginé un jour? En plus, je ne savais pas si elle partageait les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Le mieux, ce serait qu'on devienne amis, mais… ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué après. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait à tout prix profiter de notre dernier jour ensemble, et faire comme si tout était parfait…même si j'aurais beaucoup de peine de ne plus pouvoir lui parler.  
«Tu penses à quoi? Me demanda-t-elle. (o)  
- Oh, à rien d'important, répondis-je en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. (x)  
- Drago? (o)  
- Mmmh? (x)  
- Tu te rappelles la conversation que nous avions eu avant d'aller dans la forêt interdite? A propos de … de ce qu'on ferait après avoir récupérer nos corps respectifs. (o)  
- Oui. (x)  
Elle se releva, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux, en disant avec un calme incroyable:  
- J'ai bien réfléchi. Cette expérience m'a fait comprendre que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Avec le temps, tu es presque devenu un ami pour moi… Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait possible qu'on garde cette amitié, même quand tout sera terminé? Je ne souhaite pas la perdre. (o)  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je souris. Nous voulions tous les deux rester amis après que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Elle prit visiblement ça pour une insulte, et, après m'avoir lancé un regard outré et énervé, elle se recoucha sur l'herbe.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu te vexais si vite, tu sais? M'exclamais-je. (x)  
- Laisse-moi tranquille je dors! A cause de toi et de ce fichu match, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. (o)  
- Ça m'étonnerai, je t'ai entendue ronfler une bonne partie de la nuit! (x)  
- Je ne ronfle pas! (o)  
- Toi non… mais moi oui! (x)  
Je faisais tout pour détendre l'atmosphère à nouveau et j'eus l'impression d'avoir réussi lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, et me regarda très sérieusement. Je savais que je devais lui répondre, mais avant que je ne lui donne ma réponse, Max Lewis, un batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard s'approcha de nous, et s'adressa à Hermione.  
«Salut Drago! Désolé de te déranger… Heu… Je viens pour te dire qu'il faudrait que tu te prépares pour le match. Toute l'équipe est dans les vestiaires, on attend plus que toi.»  
Je pouvais nettement voir qu'elle avait blanchi instantanément. Je me levai le premier, et lui tendis ma main pour lui donner du courage. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, je la serrai très fort dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que je lui souhaitais bonne chance et que j'avais confiance en elle. J'étais sûr que si elle le voulait vraiment elle serait capable de faire un très bon match. Max faisait _style _de regarder ailleurs, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour jouer la comédie! Hermione dit alors:  
«On se revoit après le match» (o)

Et après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, elle suivit Max, direction les vestiaires. Quant à moi, j'espérais que tout se passerait pour le mieux et que les Gryffondors ne s'acharneraient pas trop sur elle comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avec moi. En jetant une dernière fois un regard vers le lac, je partis rejoindre les gradins des Gryffondor… toutes mes pensées centrées sur Hermione.  
Je fus heureux de constater qu'une place bien tranquille m'attendait sur les gradins. Il est vrai qu'en plus, je serai réellement tranquille, puisque Potter et Weasley ne seraient pas derrière mon dos, en train de me dire qu'ils ne comprennaient pas ma façon d'agir! En m'asseyant, je profitais de nouveau de la journée, tout content. Mon sourire se figea soudainement, quand je vis Londubat, Finnigan, et Thomas s'approcher de moi. Ils avaient l'air heureux comme jamais et cela m'inquiétait un peu. J'avais l'impression qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.  
«Salut Hermione! Il n'y a pratiquement plus de place, on peut s'asseoir? Demanda Finnigan.»  
Mais avant que je lui donne ma réponse, qui aurait sûrement été négative, tous trois prirent place en explosant de rire. Super! Manquait plus que ça. En plus, c'était pas la peine de demander ma permission. Pour moi, c'était parler pour ne rien dire et complètement impoli de leur part. On voyait bien que leurs parents ne leur avaient pas appris les bonnes manières quand ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient réussi à m'énerver en quelques secondes, ce qui n'étaient pas donné à tout le monde! Londubat me lançait quelques coups d'œil craintifs. Si la tête d'Hermione arrivait à lui faire peur, c'était vraiment une poule mouillée!  
«Dis-moi Hermione, s'exclama Dean Thomas, tu es pour qui finalement? Les Gyffondors ou les Serpentards?  
- Pourquoi cette question, repris-je de mauvaise humeur. (x)  
- Et bien, tu sais que tout le monde est au courant pour toi et Malefoy… Vous avez l'air très proche en plus de ça alors, on se demandait si tu allais encourager tes amis ou cette sale fouine.  
La colère, qui était déjà présente, s'intensifia en quelques secondes. Il dut le voir, car il recula de quelques centimètres vers Londubat. Je détestais ce petit surnom débile que Potter m'avait donné en quatrième année. Avec un calme infini, et en articulant bien chaque syllabe comme si je parlais à un débile mental, je lui dis:  
- Tu le rappelles comme ça encore une fois devant moi, et je te promets que ça ira mal pour toi. Pigé? (x)  
Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, en me regardant comme s'il ne me connaissait pas... Ce qui était un peu vrai d'ailleurs! J'étais cependant certain que ces abrutis de première ne me laisseraient pas tranquille pendant le match, et que d'ici une heure j'en tuerai un ou deux, voire les trois au moins, j'en serai déjà débarassé! Je respirai un bon coup pour me calmer et une idée de génie me traversa alors la tête. Je savais comment aider Hermione! Je me levai brutalement et courus vers le professeur McGonagall…

Ça devait faire cinq minutes que j'étais arrivée… et je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que les Serpentards étaient aussi… canons, mis à part Crabbe et Goyle mais ça, ce n'étaitpas nouveau! Bien sûr, Drago était le plus beau, mais je devais avouer que les autres avaient de magnifiques torses musclés! Je me demandais si les Gryffondors étaient aussi musclés qu'eux. Tout à coup, je me mis à regretter ces paroles. Mais qu'Est-ce que j'avais en ce moment? Je me mettais soudainement à "draguer" les joueurs ou du moins à les reluquer, alors que je ne savais pratiquement pas jouer au Quidditch! Quand je pense que c'était moi le capitaine de l'équipe! On était mal barré! Soudain, tous les joueurs s'approchèrent de moi en même temps, se mirent en cercle, et… parlèrent de tactique! Ils se demandaient s'il fallait envoyer des Cognards sur les poursuiveurs pour les empêcher de marquer ou sur Harry pour l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or! La majorité était pour lancer des Cognards sur Harry. Mais un des batteurs, je ne sais pas lequel puisque je ne faisais pas attention, eût une idée: lancer les Cognards sur tous les joueurs de Gryffondors pour en envoyer le plus possible à l'infirmerie! Je trouvai ça complètement idiot mais tous les joueurs l'applaudirent à l'unisson! En même temps, cela ne m'étonna pas venant de leur part, ils étaient encore un peu gamin dans leurs têtes. Cependant, ils reprirent vite leur sérieux et commencèrent à parler avec des mots plus scientifiques pour moi puisque je ne connaissais rien en matière de figures aériennes. Du coup, les questions et les plans se multiplièrent. De mon côté, je me posai moi aussi une question existensielle:  
Mais qu'Est-ce que je faisais ici??? Ça faisait 20 fois que je me demandai la même chose. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots que disaient tous les Serpentards. C'était vraiment une catastrophe! J'avais cependant trois solutions: Soit je joue et je meurs d'un moment à l'autre ce qui signifie que je mourrai en héros; soit au bout de quelque minutes je dis que je ne me sens pas bien et je vais à l'infirmerie. A ce compte là, Drago me tuera avant que je ne franchisse les portes de l'infirmerie, et il y a des chances pour qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole, quoique m'adresser la parole risque d'être difficile pour n'importe qui une fois morte; soit je pars tout de suite en courant, et je me fais aussi tuer par Drago et toute l'équipe de Serpentard, ce qui me semble, de loin, pire que d'être tuer par Drago! Avant que je prenne ma décision, un Serpentard qui devait peser le double de mon poids s'écria:  
«OUAIS! On va les écrabouiller, les réduire en bouillie! Nous sommes les plus forts!!!»  
La plupart éclatèrent de rire, pendant que moi j'avalais avec peine ma salive. C'était décidemment tous des brutes! Il me regarda alors droit dans les yeux, et me demanda:  
«Tu veux dire un mot chef?  
- N…non. Ça ira. Vous avez déjà tout dit à ma place. C'est pas la peine que j'en rajoute. (o)  
- Oh, allez! Insista un deuxième Serpentards.  
Tous se mirent alors à crier:  
«Drago! Drago! Drago! ….  
- D'accord, d'accord! (o)  
Le silence tomba alors soudainement dans les vestiaires. J'avais l'impression de passer un examen pour une matière où je ne valais rien du tout. Le cœur battant, je m'exclamai:  
- Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance… Vous … Vous êtes vraiment doués, et je sais que l'on peut gagner ( au secours! ). Voila, j'ai fini. (o)  
- OUAIS!!!! Bien parlé! S'écria Max, celui qui était venu me chercher pendant que j'étais avec Drago. Bon allez, il faut y aller, non?  
Mon cœur battait comme jamais et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais pétrifiée. Si je sors vivante de ce jeu, je jure par Merlin de ne plus jamais faire la leçon à Ron quand il a le trac. Je pris mon balai, et me dirigeai avec les autres Serpentards, direction le terrain de Quidditch, où j'allai vivre un véritable cauchemar.J'entendis alors les hurlements des supporters venants de tous les côtés et… par Merlin je devais halluciner. Mon cerveau stressé me jouait des tours, je n'entendais pas la bonne voix dans le micro! Au lieu d'entendre Luna Lovegood qui commentait d'habitude le match, c'était ma voix! Drago avait prit la place de Luna et c'était lui qui allait parler dans le micro! Mais… mais… oh Merlin! C'était super, il pourrait m'encourager! Mais qu'allaient penser Harry et Ron de tout ça maintenant? J'espère qu'ils ne le prendraient pas mal. De toute façon Drago n'avait pas le droit de donner des conseils aux joueurs qui étaient sur le terrain. Sauf qu'il y avait une énorme différence entre ce que les élèves devaient faire et ce que Drago voulait et se permettait faire. Il était donc fort probable qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire aujourd'hui puisque j'avais vraiment besoin de soutient. Les autres joueurs semblèrent aussi étonnés que moi en entendant Drago enfin Hermione, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire, car ils devaient se douter que je piquerai une crise. Enfin, que le vrai Drago aurait piqué une crise dans un cas comme celui-ci. Nous vîmes les Gryffondors déjà sur leurs balais, et tous avaient l'air en forme. Ce fut alors à notre tour:Nous enfourchâmes nos balais, et prîmes la direction des airs. Le stress combiné aux croissants et aux pains au chocolat du petit-déjeuner me donnèrent la nausée et je priai intérieurement pour ne pas vomir sur le terrain... Drago citait chaque nom et prénom de tous les joueurs. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer une certaine surprise sur le visage de Harry et des Serpentards. Il est vrai que normalement je n'étais pas censée reconnaître les joueurs de Serpentards puisque je ne les connaissais pas! Étant donné que c'était moi le capitaine, je devais serrer la main de Harry. Miraculeusement, il ne me lança pas d'insulte. Peut être qu'il voyait que je n'étais pas en très bon état. Drago était toujours en train de parler, mais je ne l'écoutai plus du tout. Mon attention s'était tournée vers le sol. Madame Bibine était en train de donner les instructions habituelles qu'elles donnaient aux capitaines. Elle nous souhaita à tous les deux bonne chance, même si j'étais sûre que j'en avais plus besoin que Harry, et nous demanda de nous serrer la main, ce que je fis en le regardant droit dans les yeux ( j'essayais d'avoir l'air sûre de moi, comme l'aurait fait Drago). Harry semblait complètement déterminé à gagner, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait d'ailleurs. Pour d'étendre un peu l'atmosphère, je lui dis alors:  
«Bonne chance!» (o)  
Il eut l'air étonné, mais me remercia d'un signe de tête. C'était au moins un progrès! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver bête!  
Je me mis alors à prendre place du côté où se trouvait Crabbe et Goyle. Au moins, j'étais sûre de ne pas me prendre de cognards dès le début du jeu!  
Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, que le professeur Bibine donne le coup d'envoie. Dès qu'elle donna son coup de sifflet, tout alla soudainement extrêmement vite! Je n'étais pas du tout habituée à cette vitesse et j'eus beaucoup de mal à suivre au début. Les Poursuiveurs prirent directement leurs envols pour attraper le Souafle, tandis que les Batteurs faisaient tout pour envoyer des cognards sur les attrapeurs, c'est-à-dire sur moi principalement! Harry, lui, bougeait dans tous les sens, à la recherche du vif d'or. C'était certainement beaucoup plus intelligent que de rester derrière Crabbe et Goyle mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me prendre un Cognard dans la tête et de faire une chute de plus de 15 mètres! Puis je me mis à penser que Drago n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière alors avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je pris mon envol pour aller au même endroit qu'Harry. Au même moment, j'entendis Drago s'écrier:  
«10 points pour Gryffondor! Qui reprend le Souaffle et qui continue à attaquer! Toujours pas de vif d'or en vue en ce qui concerne nos deux attrapeurs!»  
Dès cet instant, Harry émit un grognement. Visiblement, il n'était pas content que je prenne la parole en direct. Il devait sûrement être jaloux, car il était clair et net que Drago avait fait ça pour moi! Avant que je puisse sourire pour montrer ma satisfaction, je vis un cognard arriver droit sur Harry et moi! Directement, il fit une roulade du paresseux, et me laissa planter là! Quel goujat! J'entendais déjà les "oh!" du public et le «attention!» de Drago. En me rappelant les conseils que celui-ci m'avait donné, je fis une descente en piquet, juste à temps! Le Cognard était passé à quelques centimètres de moi et j'avais stoppé ma course à 3 mètres du sol car je savais que je n'aurais jamais été capable de remonter à moins d'un mètre de la pelouse. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cause de ma peur, mais j'étais assez satisfaite de moi. En attendant, je fis plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en espérant désespérément trouver ce fichu vif d'or, mais rien, il était invisible pour le moment et cela m'exaspérait. Il faut dire qu'en plus de ça, les batteurs de Gryffondors se régalaient de me balancer ces satanés cognards dessus, ce qui signifiait que je faisais d'abord attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours.J'alternais les montées en chandelle, les descentes en piqué et les virages un peu serrés pour en éviter un maximum et je dois dire que pour le moment, je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal puisqu'aucun accident n'était survenu.  
Au bout d'une heure de jeu, c'était Gryffondor qui menait largement les Serpentards: 150 points à 20, un score minable. Il faut dire que la plupart comptait sur mes 'talents' d'attrapeur qui était en réalité inexistants. Ron, quant à lui, avait arrêté de beaux tirs. On allait d'ailleurs en entendre parler! Tout à coup, je vis Harry s'approcher de moi… je regardais à droite, à gauche… mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du vif d'or, ni d'un cognard. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait? Comme pour répondre à ma question, il vint à côté de moi, et s'exclama:  
«Tu sais Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Hermione, mais tu peux être certain qu'entre vous ce sera bientôt fini! Il est hors de question que je continue à vous voir tous les deux sans rien faire.  
«Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça! M'énervais-je. Et Hermione est assez grande pour décider de ce qu'elle veut ou pas. Elle tient à moi, et il faudra t'y faire, un point c'est tout!» (o)  
Je mis un coup d'accélérateur pour ne plus le voir. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois! Mais à peine avais-je ralenti l'allure qu'il était de nouveau derrière moi.  
«Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as promis, hein? Reprit il. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu lui fais ça? Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, dis-le, on s'arrangera, et on en parlera plus.  
- Je ne veux rien de toi Harry! Maintenant arrête d'accord! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! (o)  
Il eut l'air choqué que je le nomme par son prénom, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui mais il était vraiment de mauvais poil et il s'entêtait pour rien! Jamais il ne comprendrait que Drago comptait beaucoup pour moi, et je savais dès cet instant, qu'il me faudrait choisir entre Harry et Ron, et Drago. C'était un choix trop difficile! En parlant de Drago, celui-ci semblait complètement outré de voir qu'Harry me suivait à la trace.  
"C'est étrange tu sais, continua Harry comme si de rien était. Je ne te reconnais plus du tout depuis un certain temps. Ta manière d'agir, de parler… de voler sur un balai…  
Mon sang se glaça. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il découvre la vérité. Ce serait une catastrophe. Je décidai de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le plus provocateur possible, et je dis avec méchanceté:  
- C'est sans doute parce que je suis amoureux! (o)  
- Tu ne mérites absolument pas Hermione, sale fouine! Qui c'est qui l'a toujours appelée Sang de Bourbe? Qui l'a toujours méprisée? Hein? Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ce revirement?  
Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'il disait. Juste à côté de son oreille se trouvait le vif d'or. Il suffisait que je tende la main, et c'était fini. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai: un autre cognard arrivait droit sur nous. Soit j'attrapai le vif d'or, et je risquai très certainement d'être blessé avec Harry… Soit on partait tous les deux. Le cognard se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres de nous, sans que Harry ne le voit...

* * *

**Je remercie MiMyLiLy, Coca, P.Y, elodu92, littleshootingstar123 et fantasia-49 pour leurs reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A mercredi prochain. Bisous.**


	17. le Match De Quidditch Suite

**Salut tout le monde!**

**D'abord les remerciements:**

**P.Y: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le match. Tu vas de suite savoir qui a gagné!**

**Coca: Tu vas enfin savoir si Hermione va attraper le Vif d'or! Et voici la suite!**

**Je suis désolée de poster le chapitre aussi tard, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais c'est le seul moment que j'ai trouvé. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas aéré le texte et il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe. Par contre j'ai mis les ronds (o- Hermione dans le corps de Drago) et les croix (x- Drago dans le corps d'Hermione) pour que vous puissiez mieux vous repérer. Maintenant je vous laisse avec la suite du match:**

* * *

match de Quidditch (suite)

Je pris alors ma décision: plus vite que l'éclair, je me plaçais devant Harry, les mains tendues vers le vif d'or. A ma plus grande joie, celui-ci ne vit pas le coup venir et j'étais extrêmement fière de moi lorsque je sentis sous mes doigts la balle qui essayait de s'échapper! C'est à ce moment-là que le Cognard arriva droit sur moi, comme je l'avais prédit. J'essayai de me déplacer très rapidement vers la gauche de façon à l'éviter, mais c'était impossible. Je sentis alors un poids énorme à l'intérieur de moi-même, et j'entendis un « crac »! Vu le bruit, je devais avoir plusieurs côtes cassées! La douleur envahit mon corps. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert qu'à cet instant. Le simple fait de respirer devint tout à coup un vrai calvaire. J'avais tellement mal que je n' arrivai pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Je pris soudainement conscience qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le public. Drago, quant à lui, ne parlait plus. Il devait sûrement être terrifié! Et il y avait de quoi! Tout alla soudainement très vite. Les forces m'abandonnèrent, et sans pouvoir faire autrement, je tombai du balai… Normalement, j'aurais hurler de peur, mais là, même parler me semblait impossible, j'avais trop mal. Une seule chose m'importait, il ne fallait pas que je perde le vif d'or. C'était ma victoire et celle de Drago. J'avais tout à coup une impression de flotter, et avant que je ne ferme les yeux pour de bon, je sentis quelque chose de lourd arriver sur moi. A partir de cet instant, je priais pour que ma mort ne soit pas trop difficile à supporter…

Ce spectacle me rendit malade. J'avais l'impression de tout voir au ralenti: elle avait attrapé le vif d'or, protégé, par la même occasion Potter ( qui semblait encore sous le choc ), et s'était pris un cognard en plein dans le ventre. Maintenant, elle était en train de tomber… et aucun des joueurs sur le terrain ne bougea le petit doigt pour la sauver (ou me sauver, tout dépendait du piont de vue). Je pris immédiatement le micro, et hurlai:  
« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu attends nom d'un chien!Ne reste pas planter là comme un idiot! RATTRAPE-LE HARRY!!!!!!» (x)  
Celui-ci me regarda blanc comme un linge, comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Et tout à coup, sans crier gare il descendit en piquet avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il était parfois long à la détente, ça en était désespérant! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais réellement pétrifié à mon tour. Il rattrapa de justesse Hermione, qui s'était ( tout du moins j'espérais ) évanouie. Dès cet instant, je descendis les gradins comme un fou . Moi qui n'aimait pas courir dans ce corps, je peux dire que là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Malheureusement je n'étais pas le seul à faire cela, pratiquement tous les collégiens voulaient voir comme allait Hermione… enfin moi. Néanmoins, en marchant à quatre pattes et en me tortillant dans tous les sens, je parvins à aller sur le terrain de Quidditch sans trop de difficultés. J'eusde la chance, car je vis arriver Flitwik et Chourave pour interdire l'accès sur le terrain. Tout autour d'Hermione, il y avait bien entendu les joueurs de Quidditch, ainsi que Mme Pomfresch, Rogue, McGonagall et même le professeur Dumbledore.  
«Poussez vous de là, m'écriai-je brutalement en poussant Weasley, et une autre fille (x)  
Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter leur pitié! Surtout celle de Weasmoche! En m'approchant, j'aperçus alors Hermione qui s'était réveillée. Mon cœur fit un bon en la voyant, et je me retins de justesse de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Elle semblait tout de même mal en point: pâle comme jamais, elle se tenait les côtes comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Remarque, c'était normal si elle avait des côtes cassées, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Cependant, quand elle remarqua ma présence, j'eus droit à un petit sourire et elle me montra, fière d'elle, le vif d'or qui tenait dans sa main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était nerveux! J'étais tellement soulagé de voir que, malgré ses blessures, elle allait bien! Sans me soucier des autres et surtout de McGonagall, je m'approchai d'Hermione et la pris dans mes bras, en la serrant très fort, et en essayant de ne pas écouter les autres professeurs qui paraissaient outrés. J'eus droit comme réponse à un « ouille! ». Relâchant mon étreinte, je la regardais d'un air faussement féroce, et m'exclamai:  
«Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends! Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille? Combien de fois je t'ais dit que je m'en fichais si tu perdais ce fichu match? (x)  
- Tu ne le pensais pas, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde, mais en faisant une petite grimace tout de même. Tu as seulement dit ça pour me faire plaisir, mais au fond de toi, tu as toujours eu envie que je gagner ce match! (o)  
Avant que je ne réplique, McGonagall cria brutalement:  
- Miss Granger! Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça maintenant? Laissez Mme Pomfresh le soigner, il a besoin de repos! Et c'est valable pour tout le monde! Allez oust!  
En voyant que ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter, j'allais partir, ainsi que tous les autres, jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'écria:  
- Non! Attendez! Je… Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible qu'Hermione reste avec moi? Faire une exception… C'est très important vous savez… (o)  
McGonagall allait encore répliquer, mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide:  
- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un tel spectacle. Je pense que Mr Malefoy a bien mérité une telle offre… n'Est-ce pas Pom-Pom?  
C'était le genre de question où on ne devait répondre pratiquement que par oui. D'ordinaire, je ne supportais pas ce genre de choses… mais là on pouvait dire que ça m'arrangeait! Rouge comme une pivoine, et sachant qu'elle ne pouvait répondre que par l'affirmative, elle dit:  
«Puisque vous insistez…  
Hermione me fit une petite grimace, qui devait être à la base un sourire. Mon cœur s'accéléra tout à coup, sans aucune raison. Et je m'étonnai moi-même parce que… j'avais pratiquement de la pitié. Jamais je n'avais eu pitié de quelqu'un. Peut être que c'était parce que j'étais en train de me voir mal en point… Au fond de moi-même je savais pertinemment que non…  
Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, j'étais tout silencieux, plongé dans mes pensées. Et puis il ne fallait pas que je dérange Hermione: elle était en train de se faire osculter par Pomfresh, et avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Quand nous fumes arrivés, elle mit Hermione sur un lit,qui était au passage le plus loin possible de l'endroit ou j'étais, et après m'avoir envoyé un regard assassin, ferma les rideaux pour que personne ne la dérange. En attendant, je pris place sur un fauteuil, en pensant à Hermione, et à notre future relation. Plus j'avançais dans mes théories, et plus je me disais que cette entente entre nous deux allait devenir impossible. D'abord, je ne cessais de me répéter que ça faisait deux fois qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, par ma faute. Quant à ses amis, ils allaient obligatoirement être contre, et je ne devais pas lui faire subir une telle chose. Elle ne le méritait absolument pas. Et puis, mes amis à moi pourraient aussi lui faire du mal. Ils ne l'aiment pas, ils la détestent même. Ils seraient capable de lui faire du mal, et je ne pourrai pas toujours être là s'ils s'en prennaient à elle. Et Merlin savait que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait encore quelque chose par ma faute. J'allais peut être souffrir, c'était sûr même, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Seulement, comment le lui annoncer? La seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit, ce fut le mensonge. C'était mal, mais c'était aussi le seul moyen d'y arriver…  
Pendant près d'une heure, je dû attendre. Mais ce n'était pas grave: du moment qu'elle soignait Hermione, tout allait bien. De plus, je voulais retarder le plus possible le moment où je devrais dire que tout était fini entre nous deux, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire ça mais c'était malheureusement la seule solution. Tout à coup, le rideau s'ouvrit, ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. L'infirmière avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur en voyant que je n'étais toujours pas parti, signe qu'elle avait donc prit tout son temps. Et c'est sans lui demander son autorisation, je me dirigeai vers le lit de la blessée…

La douleur s'était beaucoup calmée depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'étais épuisée et mes côtes me faisaient quand même un peu mal . Mme Pompfresh avait dû me donner au moins dix potions différentes. D'après elle, il fallait être complètement fou pour faire ce que j'avais fait! Dès que je vis Drago arriver, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça. Peut être qu'il m'en voulait de ce que j'avais fait? Plus il s'approchait et plus je remarquais qu'en fait… il avait l'air triste! Venant de sa part, c'était très surprenant. Est-ce qu'il se serait inquiété? Pour lui montrer que j'allais bien, je m'écriai:  
"Salut" (o)  
Il s'assit sur le lit, me regarda longtemps, puis me demanda:  
«A quel heure il faudra prendre la potion? (x)  
Cette question m'étonna au plus au point. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande d'abord comme j'allais. Visiblement, il s'en fichait royalement ce qui était étrange, car tout à l'heure j'avais pourtant eu l'impression qu'il était très inquiet, et même heureux que j'aille bien! Avec une mauvaise humeur évidente, je répondis:  
«ça va bien, je te remercie beaucoup! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'angoisses! (o)  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit:  
- Ne commence pas, d'accord? Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. (x)  
- Et puis je savoir pourquoi? Je l'ai attrapé, non, ton foutu vif d'or? J'ai même failli en mourir, et ça seulement pour toi mais bien sûr, tu n'en as rien à faire! (o)  
En me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, je me sentis rougir. Drago, lui, semblait perplexe. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup, ce qui n'étais pas bon signe. Il reprit d'une voix basse et tendre:  
- Écoute, Hermione… j'ai bien réfléchi pendant que j'attendais et… tu sais cette conversation que nous avons eu au bord du lac? J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ce que nous devions faire après avoir retrouvé nos corps respectifs et… (x)  
- Et c'est non, n'Est-ce pas? Murmurai-je, tellement ça me faisait mal de le dire. (o)  
En voyant sa tête je compris immédiatement que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je faisais de mon mieux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire c'était:  
- Je suis désolé. (x)  
- En fait, repris-je avec colère et amertume, tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début, pour que je joue ce fichu match, pas vrai? Et bien autant te dire que tu as très bien joué la comédie! Je pensais réellement que je n'étais plus la sale Sang de Bourbe comme que tu le croyais avant! (o)  
- Ne dis pas ça! Et laisse-moi me justifier au moins! (x)  
Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. A cet instant, je ne voulais plus le voir. Je lui dis alors:  
- Pour ton information, la potion est encore dans le chaudron. Tu devras prendre deux fioles, une pour chacun, et l'apporter ici avant minuit. Si tout marche comme je l'espère, on reprendra nos corps respectifs. Et ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. On dira à toute l'école que je me suis faite avoir, et que je n'ai été qu'une idiote de ne pas les écouter. Toi tu pourras redevenir le Malefoy arrogant et prétentieux d'avant. Quant à moi, je pourrai enfin retrouver mes vrais amis, et peut être même sortir avec l'un d'eux! Je serai enfin heureuse après tout… Maintenant va t'en s'il te plait. Je suis très fatiguée, et j'ai besoin de repos. On se retrouvera cette nuit!» (o)  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me recouchai, en faisant du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas me faire mal aux côtes. Il voulu d'abord m'aider, mais je le repoussais. Il resta alors assis, commes'il ne voulait pas abandonner la conversation aussi rapidement. Ma théorie se révéla correcte, lorsqu'il s'exclama:  
«Si je fais ça, sache au moins que je ne le fais pas par plaisir. » (x)  
Cette phrase m'étonna beaucoup mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Comme je le suppliais presque de s'en aller, il s'exécuta. Dès qu'il eût disparu de ma vue, des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mon visage, et mon cœur se déchira en deux…

Dans le couloir, je courrai comme un fou, sans m'arrêter. Si j'avais été quelqu'un de normal, j'aurai pleuré, seulement on m'a toujours appris à ne pas montrer mes émotions. Au passage, plusieurs personnes m'observèrent, sans doute étonnées de me voir dans cet état. C'est alors que, soudain, on me tira par la manche. Fou de rage, j'allai lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, quand j'aperçus Ginny! Elle semblait tout simplement terrifiée de me voir ainsi.  
«Hermione! S'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe?  
- Laisse-moi! Dis-je en essayant de parler calmement. (x)  
- Non! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état!  
Laissant ma fierté de côté, je me mis à hurler:  
- C'EST FINI! VOILA CE QUI SE PASSE! (x)  
- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Drago et moi… c'est fini!!! Tout le monde pourra enfin être content, en particulier Harry et Ron! Vous pourrez tous faire la fête! Tu avais raison, Drago est quelqu'un d'hypocrite, qui ne pense qu'à lui! (x)  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Ginny semblait aussi triste que moi, et à son tour elle se mit à pleurer. Le silence se fit ressentir, et je commençai à regretter de m'être laissé emporter.  
- Je suis dé…désolée Hermione, reprit Ginny.  
Mais je repartis immédiatement, sans lui accorder un seul regard, direction la salle sur Demande. En arrivant, je me mis alors à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je cognais sur tout ce que je voyais, fit tout tomber par terre. Cela me fit un bien fou! Quand je fus épuisé, je m'allongeai sur le lit, en ne cessant de penser à ce que je venais de faire. La seule personne qui comptait réellement pour moi, je l'avais laissée tomber. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever de la tête, le visage d'Hermione lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi triste. Cette image, j'en étais sûr, me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je restai étendu sur ce lit des heures peut être, je n'en savais rien, et au fil du temps, je sombrais dans mes rêves.  
A mon réveil, je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler ce que je faisais ici. Quand tout me revint en mémoire, le même sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse m'envahit. C'est alors que brutalement je sursautais: la potion! Je regardais l'heure, et fut effaré de voir qu'il était 23h45! Je me levais comme un dingue, et me dirigeai vers le chaudron. Hermione, toujours aussi maniaque, avait posé juste à côté les deux fioles dont elle m'avait parlé. Cette attention me fit rire malgré moi.Je les remplis de potion, les mis dans un sac que je pris sur mon dos, et, avant d'avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à cette pièce, je rejoignis Hermione dans l'infirmerie.  
J'essayai de courir le plus vite possible, pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'allais arriver à l'infirmerie, quand, à l'intersection du couloir, je percutais quelqu'un . Je jurai entre mes dents, mais je m'arrêtai tout à coup. Hermione s'était levée de son lit, visiblement inquiète de ne pas me voir arriver. En voyant son air, je rectifiais mon hypothèse: en fait, elle était très en colère de ne pas me voir arriver! Elle s'exclama:  
«Mais qu'Est-ce que tu faisais! Tu te rends compte que si jamais on rate cette potion, on restera pour toujours dans nos faux corps! (o)  
- Je me suis endormi. (x)  
- Je te demande pardon? Tu as quoi? Dormi? Tu avais peut être trop joué au Quidditch! (o)  
- Commence pas Hermione. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais attend au moins que tout soit fini, non? C'est la dernière fois que l'on fait équipe… je te promet qu'ensuite je te laisserai tranquille. (x)  
Il y eut un grand silence. Quant à moi, je faisais tout pour parler d'un ton égal, sans montrer mes émotions même si les mots que je venais de prononcer m'avaient brisé le coeur car ils rendirent la séparation réelle et imminente.  
- Très bien, reprit-elle. J'espère au moins pour toi que tu as la potion. (o)  
Lorsque je lui montrais les fioles, elle sembla soulagée. Elle en prit une, et regarda sa montre. Elle était très concentrée, j'allais lui demander pourquoi, mais je me souvins qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour moi. Tout à coup, j'entendis l'horloge de Poudlard sonner minuit. J'allais pour boire la potion, quand Hermione s'écria:  
- Pas maintenant! (o)  
- Mais il est minuit! (x)  
- J'ai dit… (o)  
- Bon d'accord, d'accord! (x)  
Chaque coup qui sonnait me faisait stresser. Mais que diable attendait-elle?  
C'est alors qu'au douzième coup, elle cria:  
- Maintenant! (o)  
Avec une rapidité surprenante, on but la potion en même temps. Pendant un instant, rien de se produisit. Puis, la même douleur que la dernière fois traversa mon corps…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tenais à vous dire qu'il y aura 22 chapitres dans cette fiction et que donc il n'en reste plus que 5.**

**Je remercie P.Y, Mia Granger-Malfoy, fantasia-49, elodu92, Coca, littleshootingstar123, Ciirce, MiMyLiLy et 0-June-0 pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent.**

**Je posterai la suite vendredi, comme d'habitude. Bisous.**


	18. Retour A La Normale Enfin Presque

**Coucou!**

**Je commence par les remerciements:**

**P.Y: Vendredi est enfin arrivé donc tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la suite qui j'espère te plaira!**

**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, Hermione et Drago vont récupérer leurs corps respectifs donc les (x) et les (o) ne sont plus utiles. J'ai aéré le texte aujourd'hui.**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre:**

* * *

18. Retour à la normale… enfin, presque

Ce fut un mal de tête terrible qui me fit reprendre connaissance. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans le couloir, je ne sentais pas le sol frais sur mes joues, mais quelque chose de mou et de confortable… j'étais dans un lit! J'ouvris les yeux, et, tout à coup, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans ma chambre! Je veux dire que j'étais réellement dans le dortoir des Gryffondor! Ces couleurs, cette ambiance totalement différentes de celle que j'avais connu ces derniers jours… tout était parfait. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais vraiment heureuse! Vive la magie! Je me levais rapidement, et je m'observais dans le miroir: mes cheveux toujours indomptables étaient enfin de retour, sans parler de mes yeux couleur noisette qui semblaient admiratifs devant cette image. Mes joues étaient rosies, je ne sais pour quelle raison, sans parler de mon corps qui me semblait pour la première fois de ma vie sans défaut… J'avais enfin retrouvé mon corps, mon vrai corps!! Que c'était bon d'être une fille!!! Je sautais de joie. Tout à coup, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Je vis Ginny qui semblait assez perplexe de me voir sautiller ainsi devant le miroir. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatais de rire, et courus la prendre dans mes bras.

«Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'Est-ce que…  
- Non, ne dis rien Ginny! Écoute, avant que tu ne me poses des questions, sache que je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir ces dernières semaines. Disons que ce n'étais pas réellement moi…Alors fais moi plaisir: oublie tout ce que tu as pu voir. En tous cas, je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

Elle m'observa longtemps avant de dire:

- Tu as totalement raison. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu ces derniers jours!

On explosa de rire.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je passais plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain. D'abord, je pris tout mon temps pour prendre une douche, me sécher correctement les cheveux, et les rendre présentables ce qui n'était pas si simple que ça. En m'habillant, je mis pour la première fois depuis que j'avais huit ans, une robe . Elle était blanche, avec une ceinture fine couleur or, qui entourait ma taille et elle m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Assortie, j'optais pour des ballerines blanches, que je n'avais encore jamais mises. Pendant tout ce tralala, j'avais beaucoup pensé à la manière dont je devrais désormais agir avec Drago. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je le laisserai tranquille, comme il le désirait. Je savais que j'en souffrirais, mais… c'était ainsi. Après tout, j'étais sûre que contrairement à moi, d'ici un jour ou deux, lui, m'aurait totalement oublié, et qu'une autre fille serait dans ses bras. Moi, j'étais certaine que j'aurais une blessure à tout jamais dans mon cœur…Pour l'instant, mon seul problème c'était de me réconcilier avec Harry et Ron. En sortant de la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers la salle Commune. A ma grande surprise se trouvaient Harry et Ron, en grande conversation. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu rentrer, alors je pris place à côté de Ron, comme si de rien n'était. Tous deux semblaient estomaqués de me voir arriver comme ça. Je décidais de jouer la comédie, et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

«Hermione! Reprit Ron. Depuis quant Est-ce que tu t'habilles comme ça? Je veux dire que… enfin…ça te va bien… mais…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, m'observa plus attentivement, et reprit:

- Et surtout depuis quand tu oses enfin nous adresser la parole!

Tout sourire, je lui répondis:

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé! Tu m'as manqué Ron!

Je le pris alors dans mes bras. Quand je le relâchais ses joues avaient rosies, et il regardait Harry, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui-ci, avec un haussement d'épaule déclara:

- C'est les filles, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre!

Avec un grand sourire, je me levais, et pris alors Harry dans mes bras. Que c'était bon d'être de retour!

Aujourd'hui, je pus enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Deux jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps! D'après ce que j'avais entendu, toute l'école était au courant de ma rupture avec Granger, et la plupart savait que c'était moi qui avait rompu. En effet, beaucoup de Serpentards, dont Zaccharie m'avaient rendu visite, ce qui m'avait permis d'être au courant de tous les nouveaux ragots du collège.  
En rentrant dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ma bande, je fus étonné de me rendre compte que je ne m'inquiétais plus tellement de ma supériorité envers les autres. Je les regardais, certes, mais sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ils n'avaient plus aucune importance pour moi. Même lorsque j'aperçus Londubat, aucune idée de moquerie ne me vint à l'esprit. C'était étrange, à croire que je n'étais plus moi-même!  
Pendant le repas, certains de mes camarades firent des blagues, qui, en temps normal m'auraient faites mourir de rire, mais aujourd'hui, rien. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? N'avais-je pas retrouvé toute une part entière de mon esprit? Je me rendis alors compte qu'Hermione ne s'était pas seulement contentée de me rendre fou d'elle. Non, elle m'avait carrément transformé! Comment une fille aussi insignifiante soit-elle pouvait faire un tel effet sur moi Drago Malefoy! Un rire que je connaissais très bien me fit alors perdre le fil de mes pensées. Une table nous séparait et pourtant je la voyais très bien. Elle était vraiment magnifique, sa robe lui allait à merveille et ne gâchait rien de ses formes; elle avait le teint rosi sans doute parce qu'elle venait de rigoler. Elle leva la tête, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout se figea autour de moi, et mon cœur arrêta tout simplement de battre. Ses yeux couleurs noisette étaient tout simplement envoûtant, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la dévisager. Tout à coup, deux doigts se mirent à claquer devant moi. Zacharie, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, me murmura:

«Tu pensais à quelque chose de spécial, Drago?  
- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait dire ça idiot, répondis-je boudeur.  
- Oh pas grand-chose. Juste que tu bavais presque en observant Granger. Cette histoire n'est pas totalement fini on dirait, non?  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai. Je pense à elle tout le temps! Je pensais qu'avec les jours qui allaient suivre ça irait mieux mais en fait… ça empire!  
- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le grand Drago Malefoy tomberait amoureux de Granger!  
- Arrête Zach, c'est pas drôle! Je ne veux pas être amoureux! affirmai-je. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux et cette possibilité m'effraya un peu.  
- Si tu veux mon avis… Bien que je n'apprécie pas franchement Granger, non pas qu'elle soit laide mais tu me comprends, je te trouve idiot de l'avoir laissé tomber, je ne sais pour quelle raison.  
- Et pourtant il y en a des tas crois-moi!  
- Peut être mais si elle était si importante pour toi…  
- De toute façon, regarde là! Elle n'a pas l'air tellement triste de ne plus être avec moi! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse!  
- Tu n'as qu'à passer à autre chose.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on a cours avec les Gryffondors, chez Rogue, et en plus 2 heures!

Je sentais déjà que ça allait être le cours le plus horrible de ma vie.  
Et sur ce, nous nous levâmes de table pour nous rendre dans les cachots.  
En rentrant dans la pièce sombre, je pris place à côté de Zach, Crabbe et Goyle, le plus devant possible. Au moins, je ne _la _verrai pas pendant une heure. Comme d'habitude, le cours était inintéressant au possible, et, étant donné que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter quoi que ce soit, je me mis à dessiner. Je sursautais quand je m'aperçus que j'étais en train de _la _représenter! Elle avait pris possession de mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde!En colère contre moi-même, je griffonnais ma feuille. Rogue fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, bien évidemment, et passa sa colère sur… Hermione! Heureusement, elle répondit correctement à la question. Cela n'empêcha pas Rogue de lui enlever deux points à son contrôle parce qu'elle parlait avec Potter juste avant. Il reprit:

«Et en plus de cela, vous allez vous séparer. Miss Granger, allez à côté de Mr Malefoy. Quant à vous Mr Smith, allez entre Potter et Weasley! Au moins on ne les entendra plus.»

Il y eut des chuchotements de la part de toute la classe. En effet, tout le monde savait qu'on ne se parlait plus du tout elle et moi, et que notre 'relation' était désormais tendue. Après que Rogue ait lancé un «silence», il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.  
Quant à moi, j'étais toujours aussi effaré. Ce n'était pas possible! Rogue ne pouvait pas me faire une chose pareille! Je n'arrivai pas à y croire! A ce moment-là, il était la personne que je détestais le plus au monde! En colère contre Rogue cette fois-ci, je regardais Zach partir. Hermione ne semblait pas non plus enchantée de changer de place, et c'est d'un pas rageur qu'elle prit place à côté de moi, sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je fis très attention de garder dans ma main le soit disant dessin que j'avais fait tout à l'heure. Mais Rogue n'avait pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer ainsi et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui mettre mon poing dans la figure! Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il se mit à dire:

«Vous allez maintenant faire équipe avec votre voisin, et faire la potion du philtre calmant»

C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas faire équipe avec Hermione! Comble de l'ironie, j'avais immédiatement besoin d'un philtre calmant! Je m'exclamais:

"Je ne peux pas faire cette potion avec ma voisine professeur".

"Je ne peux pas faire cette potion avec mon voisin professeur".

Dans la salle il y eut un silence total. En effet, Hermione et moi avions dit la même phrase en même temps et sur le même ton. Nous nous regardâmes, étonnés, puis nous nous tournâmes vers Rogue, pour lui faire comprendre la situation. Il répondit sur un ton énervé:

«Vous ferez équipe tous les deux que ça vous plaise ou non».

J'étais en train de cauchemarder, ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand Rogue me donnait t'il des ordres? Et surtout pourquoi il ignorait ce que je disais? Ca n'était pas dans ces habitudes, quelque chose clochait et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. En ronchonnant, je chuchotais à Hermione:

«Si tu n'avais pas parlé en même temps que moi, on serait déjà séparé!»

C'est avec un sourire plein d'ironie qu'elle me lança:

«Mais nous sommes déjà séparés mon cher!»

Et sur ce, elle se leva pour aller prendre les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion. Rageur, je pris une pile de livre, et posai ma tête dessus. Dès qu'elle prit place à côté de moi, elle s'écria indignée:

«Et ne crois pas que je vais la faire toute seule cette potion Malefoy! Je ne suis pas à ton service!

Je levais de nouveau les yeux vers elle, à mon tour indigné qu'elle me parle ainsi, et dis plus fort qu'elle:

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Malefoy? Et après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu devrais savoir _Granger _que je n'aime pas quand on me donne des ordres!  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui ordonne quelque chose. Et bien aujourd'hui, ça va changer! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes habitudes de petit Lord gâté-pourri! cria-t-elle à présent.  
- Écoute Hermione, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Mais si tu veux régler cette ancienne affaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, on le fera mais d'homme à homme et en dehors du cours parce que c'est pas vraiment le moment! Seulement ne repose pas toutes les responsabilités sur moi tu veux?  
- Non mais je rêve! Comment oses tu dire une chose pareille Drago! C'est à cause de TOI que toute cette histoire s'est passée et que j'ai vécu un véritable cauchemar! Tu ne t'ai même pas excusé et en plus de ça, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est mettre de la pagaille dans ma vie comme d'habitude!  
- Je ne pouvais pas m'excuser, puisque j'étais à l'infirmerie! Au passage, tu aurais pu venir me voir, pour observer dans quel état j'étais! S'il faut j'allais peut être mourir et alors tu n'aurais même pas été au courant! Mais bien sûr, tu t'en fiches complètement maintenant que tout est fini!  
- Oh je t'en pris, arrête de jouer les martyrs! Je savais très bien comment tu te portais! Ce n'est pas quelques côtes cassées qui allaient te tuer! Et figure-toi que j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire! Par exemple réparer toutes les erreurs que tu as commises ces deux dernières semaines!  
- Tu en a fais pas mal toi aussi! Et puis,tu crois réellement que c'était facile pour moi? Sache au moins une chose, c'est que contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas parfaite! Et moi non plus! Tu es comme tout le monde!

Je me rendis alors compte qu'on ne criait pas, mais qu'on hurlait presque. Le regard furieux, on s'aperçut que toute la classe s'était figée et qu'elle nous observait. Même Rogue ne bougeait plus. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement rien compris de notre dispute, sauf Zach qui rigolait dans sa barbe. Il forma sur ses lèvres les mots' vieux couple!' Une envie de lui balancer le chaudron en pleine tête me vint à l'esprit.  
«J'espère qu'on ne vous ennuis pas trop, s'exclama Rogue plein de sarcasme, le visage plus blanc que jamais. Je savais très bien qu'il détestait qu'on n'imterrompe son cours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lui faisait en quelque sorte payer ses 'erreurs' de début de cours.

- SI! Cria Hermione à ma grande surprise. On n'a pas fini!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et s'écria:

- Je t'ai fait confiance toutes ces dernières semaines comme je fais confiance à mes amis les plus proches et tu n'as fait que te servir de moi!  
- C'est totalement faux, et tu le sais très bien! C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu entendre mes explications la dernière fois alors ne t'en plains pas maintenant! Seulement, il y avait des choses à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé avant que tout ça n'arrive.  
- Tu penses peut être que je vais continuer à te croire?  
- Je te pensais beaucoup plus intelligente que ça Hermione. Tu es vraiment trop butée, et tu ne comprendras jamais… Tu veux que je te fasse plaisir? Très bien, alors oui je ne t'ai jamais aimé, oui je me suis servi de toi, oui je suis heureux de te faire souffrir! Ça y est, tu as toutes ses stupides idées dans le crâne? Alors maintenant j'avoue: je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile. Voila tu as entendu ce que tu voulais? »

J'en avais assez d'essayer de la persuader de quelque chose qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre. J'en avais assez… Je ramassais mes affaires, et partis de la salle, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, sauf que Zach ne rigolait plus à présent. Sans un regard pour personne, je claquais la porte le plus fort possible, et partis prendre l'air pour tout oublier…

Le regard toujours fixé sur la porte, je me sentis bête comme jamais. Ce que Drago avait dit était censé: j'essayais de me persuader de quelque chose que je ne croyais pas. Mais j'étais obligé de croire en cette idée car sinon ça m'était impossible de vivre, ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La pièce était toujours aussi calme, et personne n'osait rompre le silence, mais ils me fixèrent tous, sans doute en train de se demander qu'Est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé il y a à peine cinq minutes. Je voyais Harry et Ron ne rien comprendre à la situation, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Alors, ne supportant plus cette pression, je pris à mon tour mes affaires, et parti pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
Le soir, dans la salle Commune, une couverture sur les genoux, j'observais le feu, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Harry et Ron venaient juste de partir pour aller manger un morceau. J'étais restée ici toute l'après midi, et durant près de deux heures ils avaient essayé de me faire parler, de me faire oublier, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. J'avais seulement réussi à les convaincre d'aller manger quelque chose, sans qu'ils se soucient de moi. En voyant qu'il valait mieux me laisser seule, ils étaient partis. A peine cinq minutes après avoir été (enfin) seule, le portrait s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je regardais qui pouvait encore m'embêter à cette heure ci, et je fus très étonnée lorsque je vis Ginny. Ne l'avait-on pas prévenue que je désirais être seule? D'habitude, elle me comprenait quand j'agissais ainsi. Le regard dur, elle s'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait en face de moi, les bras croisés. Elle me fixa un long moment, puis s'écria:

«Ma poule, tu sais que je t'adore énormément, que tu es ma meilleure amie, mais… tu es une idiote!  
- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille? Demandai-je vexée.  
- Harry et Ron m'ont confirmé tout ce que j'avais déjà entendu cet après midi.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le collège est au courant de ta petite entrevue de cet après midi avec Malefoy! Dans le cachot de Rogue en plus! Qu'Est-ce qui vous a pris, vous avez perdu la tête? Déjà qu'il ne t'aimait pas…Et personne ne comprend votre dispute, et surtout pourquoi tu lui en veux autant… y compris moi!  
Il y eut un long silence. Puis, elle continua:  
- Je te jure que je suis capable de rester ici toute la nuit et de bloquer le passage de la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tu te décides enfin à me dire la vérité et tu le sais aussi. Je te promets que tout ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce!»

Voyant qu'elle était plus que sérieuse, je commençais:

«Je… et bien… en fait, la Hermione que tu as vu ces quelques semaines… ce n'était pas moi.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit le matin où tu t'es ruée sur moi dans le dortoir!  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que pendant deux semaines je n'étais pas dans le corps d'Hermione Granger, mais de Drago Malefoy!

Cette fois le silence dura beaucoup plus longtemps que la première fois. Elle m'observa comme si j'étais une débile mentale, et reprit:

- Ecoute Hermione c'était toi! Je t'ai vu, tu n'as pas disparu mystérieusement crois moi!  
- J'étais là, mais pas mon esprit! Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais bizarre? Et que Drago aussi? C'est tout simplement parce que j'étais Drago! Le matin où je me suis ruée sur toi, c'était parce que j'étais enfin de retour dans mon vrai corps!»

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise ' oh non!' ou alors' comment Est-ce possible' au lieu de ça, elle éclata de rire, et me dit:  
«- Alors c'est toi qui a joué au Quidditch! Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es précipitée après le chute de Drago…enfin Drago s'est précipité après ta chute… Enfin tu me comprends!  
- Le Quidditch! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche! Et puis, ce n'est pas drôle Ginny. Tu sais, au début j'étais vraiment en colère contre lui, mais après tout est devenu compliqué. Au fil du temps, j'ai vraiment compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, et j'étais… heureuse! On était tellement complice tout les deux, et puis on rigolait souvent. Tu aurais dû voir la patience qu'il a eu quand il m'a appris à jouer au Quiddtich! Un vrai ange! Il s'est débrouillé pour me défendre quand Harry ou Ron m'insultaient, il est même aller voir Hagrid en se faisant passer pour moi, et il a offert deux cadeaux à Ron! Tu te rends un peu compte? Sans parler des deux fois où il m'a embrassé! C'était vraiment extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, je t'assure. Je pensais réellement qu'il m'aimait tu sais… Et puis après le match, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Comme ça, subitement, sans aucune explication! J'ai vraiment cru qu'une partie de moi se déchirait en deux tu sais. Alors j'ai décidé que puisqu'il le prenait ainsi, je l'éviterai dès que je pourrais, et que je ferais comme si il n'existait pas. Seulement ça s'est révélé beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que je pensais… Ce matin, quand nos regards se sont croisés… je t'assure que je ne pouvais plus m'en décoller! J'ai immédiatement compris que je l'aimerais toujours…Et après cette scène, Rogue qui nous met ensemble! J'étais sûre que j'allais perdre tous mes moyens devant lui, et ça, ça m'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je tenais toujours à lui. Alors pendant notre dispute, j'ai rejeté toute la faute sur lui… j'étais tellement en colère! Et triste! Tu sais je me suis toujours posé la question s'il m'aimait réellement… Malheureusement, je ne connaîtrais jamais la réponse… Après cette conversation, il refusera de me reparler, c'est certain!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Ginny semblait à court de mots, puis elle s'exclama:

- Tu as la réponse devant tes yeux Hermione.

Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder comme si c'était une débile mentale. Comment Ginny pouvait elle savoir une telle réponse! Elle s'expliqua:  
- Le jour du match, j'ai rencontré Drago dans un des couloirs. Il courrait comme un dingue! Je croyais que c'était toi alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas… Et il m'a expliqué que c'était fini entre toi et lui.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi!  
- Et bien… Il a pleuré Hermione.  
- Quoi?  
- Je t'assure!

Je restai figée sur mon fauteuil. Drago ne pleurait jamais! Se pourrait-il vraiment que…Non, c'était impossible! Il fallait que je lui parle! Brusquement, je me levais, et m'écriai:

- Il est dans la grande salle Ginny?  
- Personne ne sait où il est, répondit-elle en rigolant. Depuis votre dispute, il a disparu de la surface du château! On dirait que c'est à toi à de le trouver!

Je me précipitai vers le portrait, quand Ginny s'exclama:

- Bonne chance!  
- Merci!

Et sur ce, je partis chercher des explications à mes questions. Durant ma course, je cherchais tous les endroits possibles où pouvait se trouver Drago. Je l'appelais, criais, mais il restait introuvable. D'abord, j'allais dans le parc, puis, sur le stade de Quiddtich, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et même à la bibliothèque… mais malheureusement Drago restait introuvable. Le dernier endroit où il pouvait se trouver, était donc dans la Salle sur Demande! Je courrais comme une folle, en espérant de tout cœur pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation sincère avec lui. Et peut être même le convaincre de ne pas me laisser tomber! Il me manquait tellement! Plusieurs flashes où on était tous les deux me vinrent à l'esprit: quand nous étions dans la forêt interdite, au parc, quand il était venu me rendre visite après ma bagarre avec Pansy à l'infirmerie, quand il a commenté le match de Quidditch pour m'encourager, tous les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il m'a fait faire pour m'aider, tous les fous rires que nous avions pris, quand nous nous sommes embrassés, consolés, pris dans nos bras… Tous ces moments-là resteraient à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. J'étais à moins de cinq cent mètres de la porte qui menait dans la salle sur Demande, et sans le vouloir, je pleurais… de quoi? De bonheur peut être! En arrivant, je me concentrais pour ouvrir le passage de la salle sur Demande, les yeux fermés, je priais pour que ça marche. Mon cœur fit un bon en voyant la porte qui commençait à s'ouvrir…J'allais peut être avoir des explications, et s'il faut tout irait pour le mieux ensuite! Mais soudain, j'entendis un bruit qui me fit sursauter. J'allais me tourner pour voir qui s'était, mais je ressentis un violent coup sur la nuque. Aussitôt, je tombais à la renverse, évanouie. Les derniers bruits que j'entendis furent des ricanements…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Je remercie P.Y, fantasia-49, MiMyLiLy, littleshootingstar123, Stellmaria et Naouko pour leurs reviews.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui a fait ça à Hermione. Je posterai la suite mercredi.**

**Plus que 4 Chapitres maintenant.**

**Bisous.  
**


	19. La Disparition D'Hermione

**Salut tout le monde!**

**D'abord les remerciements:**

**Coca: Ne t'excuse d'avoir étais absente, tu n'est pas forcée de lire les chapitres le jour où je les poste et de laisser une review. Sinon, voilà la suite.**

**Et maintenant, le suite de l'histoire où vous saurez enfin qui a osé faire ça à Hermione, ^^:**

* * *

19. La Disparition d'Hermione

Après avoir passé la moitié de la soirée à ronchonner dans mon coin, Zach m'avait rendu une petite visite, dans la Salle sur Demande, ne supportant plus de me voir ainsi. Pendant l'autre partie de la nuit, j'avais donc parlé avec mon meilleur pote de tous mes malheurs, et notamment de Vous-Savez-Qui! Conclusion: je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, ce qui signifiait que j'étais en train de rattraper mon sommeil perdu… pendant le cours de métamorphose; ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si on souhaité rester en vie! Ce fut les hurlements de McGonagall qui me réveillèrent en sursaut:

«Jamais de toute mon existence je n'ai vu une telle insolence, cria-t-elle sèchement. La métamorphose est un art très difficile, Mr Malefoy, et je ne permettrai pas qu'on l'étudie de cette manière! C'est un scandale!»

Elle passa donc les vingt dernière minutes à me faire des sermons et à se plaindre. En la regardant, je pensais à une phrase en particulier ' parfois il vaut mieux rester coucher!' et c'est exactement la chose que j'aurais dû faire aujourd'hui! Quand la cloche sonna ( enfin ) la fin du cours, je me précipitai vers la sortie, Zach à mes talons. C'était l'heure du repas, on prit donc la direction la Grande Salle.

«Tu n'as pas remarqué un truc spécial aujourd'hui? Me demanda Zach.  
- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu McGonagall me hurler dessus jusqu'à la fin du cours, je dormais, répondis-je avec un brin d'ironie.  
- Ah bon, se moqua-t-il.  
- Alors, de quoi j'aurais dû m'apercevoir, m'impatientais je.  
- Toujours aussi curieux, hein?

Il ricana tout seul, puis reprit:

- Crabbe et Goyle étaient absents aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre, non? D'habitude, ils ne ratent aucune cours… même si ça leur sert à rien!  
- Justement, peut être qu'ils ont enfin compris que leurs cas étaient désespérés et qu'il n'y avait aucune solution pour eux!»

Nous explosâmes de rire, et en prenant place à la table des Serpentards, je riais encore. Ça faisait du bien!  
Pendant le repas, je mangeais de bon appétit, et parlais de bon cœur, en essayant de ne pas regarder les autres tables… C'est alors qu'une voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre s'exclama:

«Malefoy, il faut que je te parle.

La plupart de mes voisins s'étaient figés sur place, sans doute intrigués de voir Ginny Weasley m'adresser la parole. En l'observant, je remarquai que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que je te parle… en privé.

Voyant mon hésitation, elle reprit, sévèrement:

- Ah moins bien sur que tu préfères que tes amis entendent!  
- J'arrive, j'arrive! Il n'y a pas le feu!» Dis-je subitement.

Je me levai, et au passage jetai un coup d'œil à Zach qui semblait curieux de savoir de quoi Ginny voulait me parler. Je suivis la Gryffondor, qui avait l'air déterminé de je ne sais trop quoi. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Ils devaient sans doute se demander ce que Ginny Weasley pouvait bien dire à Drago Malefoy. Je cherchais Potter et Weasley, et quand je les aperçus, ils semblèrent aussi surpris que moi. En levant les yeux au ciel, je me demandais ce qui pouvait encore m'arriver.  
Ginny m'emmena dans le parc, en face du lac, sous un saule pleureur, qui devait dater d'au moins cent ans. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle me fixa soudain avec autorité. Elle s'exclama enfin:

«Je suis au courant de tout.  
- Heu… pardon?  
- Je sais ce qui s'est passé… quant tu t'es retrouvé dans le corps d'Hermione et elle dans le tien.  
- Ah bon. Et c'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as fait venir? Demandai-je surpris. Désolé, mais si c'est pour avoir des explications, tu n'en auras pas. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet.

J'allais repartir, quand elle cria:

- Je n'ai pas fini Malefoy!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors? M'énervais-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione?

Autant le dire de suite. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Surpris, mais aussi en colère qu'on me pose ce genre de question, je lui répondis:

- Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes!  
- Ne fait pas l'idiot tu veux? J'étais là quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait te voir pour te parler, et avoir des explications!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire de dingue? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hermione c'était pendant le cours de potion!

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être surprise, je ne sais pour quelle raison.

- C'est impossible, reprit-elle. Hier… Hier soir, on a parlé de toi! Elle a décidé de te chercher! Je pensais qu'elle voulait s'excuser… et même que… C'est impossible elle était tellement déterminée à te voir, répéta-t-elle.  
- Écoute, repris-je calmement. Hermione ne m'a pas parlé hier soir. J'ai passé la moitié de la soirée à parler avec Zach et l'autre en train de pleurer sur mon sort. Je l'aurais vue si elle était arrivée dans la salle sur Demande!  
- Je pensais que tu lui avais fait du mal, m'accusa-t-elle.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille? Dis-je en colère cette fois.

Elle sortit alors de sous sa cape une baguette… celle d'Hermione! J'allais pour la prendre, mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle se contenta de dire:

- J'ai attendu prêt de 3 heures pour savoir où elle en était avec toi! J'ai pensé que ça s'était mal passé alors je l'ai cherché partout. Et j'ai trouvé sa baguette à l'entrée du château… Hermione ne s'en sépare jamais… Depuis, je la cherche partout, personne ne l'a vue… Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave Drago. Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver!

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tremblais.

Tout était noir dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il s'était passé… Et ma tête me faisait souffrir comme jamais! Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. Un éclairage miteux me permettait de voir une sorte de très petite cave, sale, avec des cartons partout. On pouvait à peine tenir à trois la dedans! Je découvris avec horreur que mes mains étaient attachées, ainsi que mes pieds. Sans oublier que je n'arrivais plus à parler! On m'avait sans doute lancé le sort «Silencio». Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas ma baguette avec moi! Qui avait bien pu me faire une chose pareille? Je me concentrais de toute mes forces, et tout devint plus clair: je voulais rendre une petite visite à Drago, et, en me rendant dans la salle sur Demande, on m'avait assommée! Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas au bout du couloir, ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je me débâtis comme une folle, en essayant par tous les moyens d'enlever ces fichues cordes qui me faisaient un mal de chien. Je vis alors trois ombres s'approcher de moi. Je ne bougeai plus, en me demandant ce que je devais faire. Plus je me creusais la cervelle, plus je compris qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre! Les ombres s'approchèrent de plus en plus… quand deux des personnes s'arrêtèrent tout à coup. Ils parlèrent entre eux, et c'est avec horreur que je vis Pansy Parkinson juste en face de moi. Autant dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça! Ce sale bouledogue avait réussi à m'enlever dans le château! La bouche grand ouverte, je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Elle semblait très contente de ma réaction, et un petit sourire hypocrite apparut sur sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, la colère s'empara de moi. Comment avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-elle osé me prendre ma baguette et m'attacher les mains et les pieds? Cette fille était vraiment un monstre! Elle s'assit sur une des boites de la pièce, et prit sa baguette, pour lancer alors le contre sort; à présent, je pouvais parler. C'était étrange, elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux… elle avait peut être peur! Avec sa voix geignarde elle commença:

«Heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée sale Sang de Bourbe! Autant te dire de suite que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!  
- Espèce de…  
- Attention! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas en position d'attaque? En plus de ça, tu ne pourrais même pas t'échapper, Crabbe et Goyle attendent gentiment dans le coin et tu ne pourras pas te défendre non plus, tu n'as pas de baguette! Bon, passons! Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'ai enlevée, non?  
- A ton avis? Répliquai-je.  
- Et bien figure-toi que Crabbe et Goyle sont mes nouveaux amis ( elle me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me donna envie de vomir! ), ce sont eux qui t'ont enlevée après que je leur ai demandé. Et ils m'ont appris quelque chose de très intéressant! Ces deux dernières semaines, je trouvais Drago vraiment bizarre! Surtout quand il me parlait…

Mon cœur battait très fort. C'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant! En même temps, si ces deux crétins avaient craché le morceau...

-… et voila que maintenant j'apprend qu'en fait, pendant tout ce temps, c'était TOI qui était Drago! C'est TOI qui l'a fait changé! TOI qui a fait que je ne peux même plus l'approcher!  
- Il ne voulait plus de toi de toute façon! Criai-je. Et si tu veux réellement savoir, je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai dit parce que je le pensais vraiment! Tu crois peut-être que tu es la plus forte, mais au bout d'un moment, on s'apercevra que j'ai disparu, et alors on me cherchera! Et je n'aimerai vraiment pas être à ta place. Harry et Ron en auraient après toi et Dumbledore aussi! Et que dirait alors Drago?»

J'étais plutôt fière de ma répartie, et le fait de voir Pansy pâlir me rendit heureuse. Malheureusement, elle se reprit plus vite que ce que je pensais:

«Tu te crois peut être forte avec tes paroles, mais ça va changer! Personne ne me soupçonnera et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'irai en cours, comme tout le monde, que je mangerai à Poudlard, que je serai dans Poudlard… sauf la nuit! Tu verras qu'ici le temps passe très lentement! Surtout quand on se fait torturer par la méchante Pansy! Tu veux que je te dises? Je trouve que tu as quelque kilos en trop. Désormais, tu auras un régime très strict! Un morceau de pain pour le soir, et un peu d'eau. Voilà ce que tu vas manger. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne tiendras pas tellement longtemps ici, et que quand les autres te retrouveront, tu seras, je l'espère, morte. Conclusion: personne ne me soupçonnera!»

La peur commençait vraiment à m'envahir. Cette fille était devenue folle! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Avec le manque d'air, le peu de nourriture qu'elle allait me donner, et les autres choses qu'elle allait me faire subir, je risquai de ne pas tenir longtemps. En plus, je n'avais aucune chance de prévenir quelqu'un!

«Où on est? Demandais-je avec le plus d'assurance possible.  
- Dans un endroit, où personne ne te trouvera pendant un bon moment: la cave de Honeydukes! Plus aucun élève ne passe par cet endroit quant aux propriétaires…autant te dire que c'est peine perdue:Je t'ai lancé un sort de Désillusion, et comme tu ne pourras plus parler quand je ne serai pas là, personne ne fera attention à toi!»

Voilà pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure elle ne me regardait pas! Jamais je ne l'aurais crue aussi intelligente! Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout! Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée, et m'avoir dit' à tout à l'heure', elle partit. Je m'assurais qu'elle était vraiment plus ici, et pleurais. J'en avais vraiment marre de toutes ces histoires! J'étais coincée ici, Drago devait sûrement m'en vouloir de la scène que je lui avais faites hier… Seule Ginny aurait peut être trouvé mon absence étrange. Dans ce cas, elle devrait trouver de l'aide… et vite… je ne tiendrai pas longtemps…

Pendant toute la journée, Ginny et moi avions cherché Hermione dans tout le château, mais aucune trace d'elle n'avait été trouvée. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de n'avertir personne de sa disparition, pour ne pas les affoler. Si au bout de deux jours on ne la trouvait pas, par contre, on avertirait le directeur en personne. A présent, je me trouvais dans la salle commune des Serpentards, en compagnie de Ginny Weasley. Je commençais vraiment à apprécier cette fille, car elle était totalement différente de son frère ( mise à part sa couleur de cheveux bien sûr ). Je lui avais même demandé si on ne l'avait pas adoptée! La carte du château était sous nos yeux, et on essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un endroit ou pourrait être cachée Hermione. Pratiquement tous les élèves de Serpentards nous observaient bizarrement, intrigués, et ils devaient sans doute se demander pourquoi je parlais en chuchotant à Ginny Weasley. Il est vrai que c'était un spectacle assez inhabituel. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, alors que tout le monde était couché, Ginny souffla un bon coup, s'étira, et s'exclama en baillant:

«Je n'en peux plus! Écoute Malefoy…  
- Drago, coupais je.  
- Désolé, c'est l'habitude. Je crois qu'on est en train de se fatiguer pour rien. Il nous faudrait une vie entière pour observer tous les coins de Poudlard, même Dumbledore n'est pas capable de connaître tout le château par cœur! A mon avis, il nous faudrait plutôt observer les personnes qui auraient voulu du mal à Hermione.  
- Tous les Serpentards n'aiment pas Hermione, Ginny! A ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu qu'il y ait de relation entre nous deux? Parce que j'étais sûr qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose à cause de moi… elle est d'origine Moldu et…

Je m'arrêtai, trop ébahi de l'idée qui venait de traverser mon esprit. Ginny dû croire que c'était l'émotion qui m'avait emporté et continua en me tenant la main:

- Oh je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir cru que c'était toi qui lui avait fait du mal!  
- Ginny…On est idiot! Depuis le début on se conduit comme des Moldus!  
- Je te demande pardon?  
- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ce serait impossible de fouiller tout Poudlard! Puisque on ne peut pas voir Hermione physiquement… on peut toujours lui parler mentalement!  
- Je crois qu'un peu de sommeil nous ferait du bien à tous les deux! Tu racontes n'importe quoi!  
- Mais réfléchis une minutes par Merlin! Il doit bien exister une formule ou une potion, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse nous permettre d'accéder dans l'esprit d'une personne! Certes, ce serait de la magie assez complexe mais… je pense que c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver, non?»

Elle resta quelques minutes, sans rien dire. J'étais certain qu'elle était contre tout ce qui était magie noire. Elle m'observa un moment, puis ajouta enfin:

«C'est d'accord. Si Hermione a décidé de te faire confiance, je peux le faire aussi. Mais je te préviens: pas de faux pas!  
- T'inquiète  
- Demain matin, on se retrouve dès que la bibliothèque est ouverte.  
- ça marche… Potter et Weasley vont se poser des questions, non? Qu'est-ce que tu leur répondras?  
- Rien pour l'instant. Il faut déjà voir où on en sera demain. Après, je pense qu'ils auront le droit d'être au courant. Et si Hermione est en danger, ils pourront nous aider!  
- Ils vont me tuer.  
- Sans doute. Mais quand ils auront compris la situation et surtout ce que tu as fait pour aider Hermione, alors tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Les Gryffondors sont réputés pour être de bon joueurs... Contrairement aux Serpentards! Ajouta t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle repartit vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Je décidais de dormir sur le canapé, et avant de m'endormir, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Hermione…  
Le lendemain matin, au lieu de me diriger vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger un morceau, je décidai d'aller directement à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, la salle était vide, et Mme Pince semblait très étonnée de me voir. Il faut dire que c'était normal, puisque la dernière fois que j'étais venu, c'était pour réviser les BUSE, c'était donc il y a deux ans. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que c'était alors la belle époque, sans ennuis. Morose, je pris la direction des sortilèges de hauts niveaux. Cette partie de la bibliothèque était plutôt bien placée, puisque c'était de l'autre côté du bureau de Mme Pince; je ne l'aurais donc pas sur le dos. Arrivé à l'endroit que je cherchais, je fus étonné de voir Ginny, confortablement installée sur un bureau, avec au moins une trentaine de livre devant elle. Visiblement, ma tête la fit rire, et elle chuchota:

«Salut! Bien dormi?  
Mais avant que je lui réponde, elle continua:

-Ce sont les seuls livres de sortilèges compliqués que j'ai trouvé.»  
- Encore heureux, repris-je. ça va nous prendre au moins deux jours pour lire tout ça!

Elle se pinça la lèvre et d'un ton trop apaisant à mon goût, elle s'exclama:

- Mais non! Courage!»  
Je commençais donc ma lecture…

Ce fut un petit couinement qui me fit réveiller en sursaut. J'observais par tous les moyens ce que ça pouvait bien être, et je fus prise d'un haut le cœur en voyant deux gros rats juste à deux centimètres de mes pieds. J'avais horreur de ces sales bêtes, et comme une idiote, je leur fis signe de partir, en bougeant dans tous les sens; un cri silencieux m'échappa. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, ces bestioles s'éloignèrent de moi. Je soufflai un bon coup, en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Mon ventre gargouillait, mais il aurait à attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir un repas copieux! Tout ce que j'avais mangé depuis deux jours, c'était un bout de pain! D'ailleurs, je sentais ma tête qui commençait à tourner. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, et j'étais à peu près certaine que Pansy serait ravie en voyant ma tête; je devais ressembler à un mort vivant! Pendant tous ces moments passés seule, j'avais réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de contacter quelqu'un mais malheureusement, aucun n'était valable. Pour l'instant, seule ma détermination à vouloir tuer Pansy dès que je sortirai d'ici ( si c'était possible ) me permettait de tenir le coup… N'ayant aucune notion du temps, je ne sais pendant combien de temps je me mis à penser à Harry, Ron, Ginny, et… à Drago…

Mon esprit était tellement plongé dans ces fichus bouquins que je ne remarquai la présence de Potter seulement lorsque j'entendis Ginny prononcer son prénom. Faisant comme si je n'étais pas là, et ne m'accordant aucun regard, Potter était visiblement mécontent de la voir avec moi. Pendant un instant, je me demandais si il était vraiment jaloux. Il s'exclama assez irrité:

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche!  
- Désolé, j'avais des choses à faire, répondit t-elle calmement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Harry?  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié notre…( il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction, et reprit) sortie dans le parc!  
- Oh! A vrai dire… si. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête!

Voyant son air gêné, je lui dis:

- Vas-y si tu veux. Je vais rester ici, et finir… ma lecture tellement passionnante!  
Bien sûr la fin de ma phrase était ironique! Elle rigola en sachant très bien que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde ce que j'étais en train de dire. Potter fit alors une telle grimace que je me demandais pendant une seconde si il n'allait pas vomir. Furieux, je m'écriai:

- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est un saint ici, mais arrête ton cirque!

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'explosai de rire. Visiblement, il détestait que je l'appelle comme ça!

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer Potter, repris-je. Et si je fais ça, c'est pour Ginny. Elle a besoin de…  
- Elle a besoin que tu lui fiches la paix! Me coupa-t-il.  
- Et toi tu as besoin de te calmer, répliquai-je. Si tu veux faire des histoires attend au moins qu'on soit dehors!

Il allait encore répliquer, quand Ginny s'interposa, et lui dit:

- Harry, arrête s'il te plait! Mme Pince va venir voir ce qui se passe sinon!On va aller faire ce tour dehors, d'accord? On doit parler de quelque chose.»

En disant cela, elle me lança un coup d'œil. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle allait le prévenir de la disparition d'Hermione. Peut être avait elle compris qu'à nous deux on n'y arriverait pas. En tout cas, j'étais à présent certain que désormais je ne devrais plus me promener dans le couloir seul, la nuit! Après qu'il m'ait lancé un regard assassin, il parti avec Ginny. Au passage, elle me murmura «ne t'inquiète pas!» . Bizarrement je lui fis confiance. Je repris donc ma lecture, et, soudain, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Si Potter n'était pas arrivé pile à ce moment là, j'aurais de suite vu la réponse à notre question pour sauver Hermione! _C__omment parler avec l'esprit d'un autre_, tel était le titre de la formule. Mes mains tremblèrent tellement j'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'on cherchait depuis maintenant des heures! En lisant la 'notice' je m'aperçus que je pouvais arriver à faire ce procédé sans l'aide de personne. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était du calme. Et je connaissais un tel endroit! La salle sur demande bien sûr! D'un coup, je pris le livre qui m'intéressait, et sortis de la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. J'étais tellement pressé d'arriver dans la salle, que je me tamponnais sur quelqu'un. A ma plus grande horreur, c'était sur Pansy! Celle-ci semblait aussi surprise que moi. Je remarquai alors qu'elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, et qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Était-elle malade? De toute façon, ça m'était égal.  
«Désolé, lui dis-je. Je ne t'avais pas vue.  
- C'est pas grave, répliqua-t-elle gentiment, ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point.»  
Après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, je repris ma course…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir coupé ici comme la dernière fois.**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, beaucoup de personnes ont réagi dont des nouvelles et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de plus en plus de lectrices (je pense qu'il n'y a pas de lecteurs).**

**Je remercie donc I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl, Stellmaria, MiMyLiLy, zaika, fantasia-49, littleshootingstar123, Fan0190, Mia Granger-Malfoy, Coca, elodu92, Lily – Lily – Lily mais surtout un grand merci à Naouko qui m'a beaucoup fait rire (et pour autre chose aussi mais je pense que tu sais ce que c'est) et Ciirce dont la review m'a fait chaud au cœur tellement c'était gentil, j'étais vraiment émue. Je vous remercie toutes énormément, vous êtes géniales.**

**A vendredi. Gros bisous.**


	20. Pansy, Je Vais Te Tuer!

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Coca: Tu as tout à fait raison, Drago serait le genre de gars à connaître à tout prix s'il était aussi sociable dans la 'réalité'! Je te rassure, une suite a bien «cimenté dans mon cerveau vierge de toute débilités de ta présence extra-terrestres». Je dois te dire que cette phrase m'a beaucoup fait rire et que je ne l'ai pas bien comprise, lol!**

**X-devilish-angel-x: Merci pour tes 19 reviews (il me semble) mais tu n'étais pas obligé(e) d'en mettre une à chaque chapitre; tu pouvais lire tous les chapitres et laisser ensuite une review où tu résumais tes impressions sur les 19 chapitres. Sinon, je suis content, que la fiction te plaise.**

**Littleshootigstar123: Tu n'es pas une anonyme mais sans faire exprès je t'ai envoyé le message alors que je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire. Je t'avais déjà fait ça une autre fois et là aussi je ne sais pas sur quelle touche j'ai appuyé. En tout cas, je suis désolée. En plus, on ne peut pas t'envoyer de message personnel, du coup je suis obligée de te répondre là et j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire. D'abord, de rien pour la dédicace, ça te fais plaisir et à moi aussi (je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit dans ma 'réponse' a ta review). Je crois que je t'avais aussi parlé des pensées de Dumbledore et que malheureusement je ne pouvais pas le changer ayant écrit la totalité de l'histoire. Mais cette idée m'a bien fait rire! Je suis désolée de briser ton image de Pansy, lol! Et pour Blaise, je l'aime bien aussi mais il n'est pas dans la fiction. Je ne pense pas être plus douée que toi, c'est juste que j'ai commencé à publier la fiction alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques chapitre à écrire (genre 5 ou 6). De ce fait, j'ai pu publier assez vite et régulièrement. C'est juste une question d'organisation. Je ne savais pas que tu avais écrit une fiction, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt si tu voulais, je serai allée la lire tout de suite, lol! J'ai déjà lu le résumé et ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout. J'irai donc la lire ce soir et je te laisserai sans faute mon opinion. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.**

**Après ces longues réponses aux reviews, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Drago arrivera-t-il a lancé le sort? La sauvera-t-il aujourd'hui? Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire:**

* * *

20. Pansy, je vais te tuer!

Arrivé dans la salle sur Demande, j'ouvris précipitamment le livre à la page qui m'intéressait. J'avais de la chance: je n'avais pas besoin de potion et j'allai pouvoir lui parler assez vite! Pendant quelques minutes encore je lus les indications pour réussir à lancer un sort qui m'était pour le moment inconnu et qui avait l'air un peu complexe. Comme il fallait d'abord de la concentration, je m'assis par terre, le grimoire sur mes genoux au cas où j'aurais un trou de mémoire. Je fis mon possible pour vider mon esprit de toutes mes pensées inutiles et de mes craintes, et je fermais les yeux en essayant de visualiser le visage d'Hermione. A mon grand étonnement, il ne me fallut même pas dix secondes pour que son image, claire et nette, fasse irruption dans ma tête. Je revoyais clairement ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, ses yeux couleurs noisette qui me rendaient dingue. Je ressentis les mêmes émotions qui m'assaillaient à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes… J'étais tellement absorbé par cette image que je ne m'entendis pratiquement pas prononcé la formule «_patefacio me tui animum» ( ouvre moi ton esprit).*  
_Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Les sourcils froncés, je me concentrais de plus en plus. Soudain, une impression de flottement s'empara de moi. C'était étrange car je sentis mon esprit se détacher de mon corps. En priant Merlin pour que je réussisse à parler à Hermione, et surtout pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arriver, je m'écriai:

«Hermione! C'est moi! Tu m'entends?»

J'attendis. Aucune réponse. Je comptais les secondes qui passait… Vingt, vingt et un, vingt deux… Au bout de cinquante secondes, j'étais à bout de patience. J'allais annuler l'enchantement, quand une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille résonna dans ma tête, et dit:

«C'est pas vrai, je deviens vraiment folle! Je l'entends me parler maintenant! Non content que je pense à lui tout le temps, il me donne en plus des hallucinations! Il ne manquait plus que ça! J'ai vraiment besoin de me faire soigner, ma parole!

Le simple fait de l'entendre me fit battre le cœur à une vitesse folle! Heureux comme jamais, je m'exclamai précipitamment:

- Hermione! Que je suis content de t'entendre! C'est pas une hallucination, c'est vraiment moi!

Puis, pour montrer quand même que je n'étais pas un faible, je repris :

-Alors comme ça tu es folle de moi?

Cette fois la réponse arriva beaucoup plus vite:

- Et allez, c'est reparti! Je ne suis pas idiote quand même! D'après la loi de Edita Wilson, on ne peut pas…  
- Nom d'un chien, fais pas l'andouille tu veux! Je suis Drago Malefoy, ton ex-petit ami, j'ai été dans ton corps pendant des semaines, on a dormi dans la Salle sur Demande pour éviter d'entendre les autres murmurer et jaser à notre sujet, je t'ai appris à bien jouer au Quidditch car tu devais prendre ma place sur le terrain, tu m'as fait voir cette horrible vieille femme Mme Miller qui nous a donné tous les ingrédients dont on avait besoin pour préparer la potion inverse, et enfin, la dernière conversation qu'on a eu, c'était dans la salle de Rogue en plein milieu du cours, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas une conversation mais une dispute et depuis on ne s'est plus parlé! Je sais pas si je pourrais rester longtemps dans ton esprit, alors laisse ton côté de fille logique, et écoute-moi.  
-Par Merlin… Je ne rêve pas? Comment est-ce que tu peux … m'entendre? Je… ce sont mes pensées!

Je perçus dans sa voix une sorte d'irritation. Je repris:

- Je sais… désolé, normalement c'est censé être privé, mais là, c'est primordial! On te cherche avec Ginny! Tu as complètement disparu de la circulation et on était morts d'inquiétude!  
- Crois-moi ce n'était pas volontaire, dit-elle sur un ton vexé. Je voulais te rendre visite et…

Mais je n'écoutais plus, du moins je ne pouvais plus écouter. Une sensation de fatigue s'empara de moi. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça! Hermione dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler.

- Ça va, répliquai- je. Mais je vais pas tenir longtemps. Je veux savoir deux choses: Qui t'a fait ça? Et où est-ce que tu es? Je viens te chercher tout de suite.  
- C'est Pansy, Drago. Cette fille est devenu complètement folle!

Une rage soudaine s'empara de moi. Cette fille était vraiment un monstre sans cœur!

- QUOI? Hurlais je.  
- Je sais, elle a perdu la tête!  
- Je vais la tuer!  
- Ne sois pas idiot! Tout ça c'est la faute à tes deux crétins de gorilles! Ils lui ont tout dit de notre histoire de changement de corps.  
- Où tu es? Dis-je en essayant de parler calmement.  
- Pansy m'a dit qu'elle avait emprunté un passage pour aller chez Honeydukes. Mais je ne sais pas où c'est! Je ne l'ai jamais vu!  
- Pratique! Ça m'aide beaucoup! M'écriai-je d'un ton ironique.  
- La seule solution, c'est Harry. Lui seul peut trouver ce passage.  
- Ah oui? Et comment il le connaît?  
- Il a une carte qui pourra t'aider à trouver le chemin. Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Dis-lui juste que tu es au courant pour la carte du Maraudeur, et tout ira bien.  
- Le problème, c'est que si je lui explique la situation, tu pourras venir à mon enterrement dès demain! Il me déteste, et quand il va apprendre que c'est ma faute si tu es prisonnière de Pansy, il…  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago! Harry n'est pas idiot! Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.

Sa voix était apaisante, comme si elle voulait me consoler.

- J'étais sûr que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver, gémissais-je. Je pensais qu'être loin de toi pourrais te rendre service… Mon plan n'a pas tellement marché on dirait.  
- Tu… tu veux dire que tu as fait toute cette histoire simplement pour que les autres me laissent tranquille?  
- Mouais. Pas top, hein?

Pas de réponse.

- Hermione?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends. Mais laisse-moi d'abord te trouver, c'est le plus important. On reparlera de tout ça à un autre moment. D'accord?  
- Très bien, puisque tu le dis. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller trouver Harry, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans ce trou à rat indéfiniment. Et avant que j'oublie, elle m'a lancé un sort de Désillusion donc ce ne sera pas facile de me trouver.  
- J'ignorais que Pansy était si intelligente!  
- Elle serait prête à tout pour toi.  
- Hermione?  
- Quoi?  
- Je…

Trop tard. Une violente secousse me força à sortir de l'esprit d'Hermione et je me retrouvais brutalement dans mon corps. La sensation de flottement avait disparu, mais pas celle de la vengeance…  
Je me trouvais à présent dans le parc, en essayant de trouver Ginny. Seul petit problème: on était bientôt à la fin de l'année, le soleil brillait et il y avait un monde fou dehors! A la place, je vis Weasmoche, qui était en compagnie de Londubat et quelques autres idiots de Gryffondor devant le lac en train de rigoler bêtement pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour du parc pour essayer de la trouver mais au bout de la troisième fois, je compris que Ginny n'était pas dehors et que son frère était ma seule chance de la trouver et de trouver Potter par la même occasion. J'étais alors sûr et certain que le convaincre de m'aider n'allait pas être du gâteau. Je m'approchai de lui avec des pas incertains, mais dès que je revis l'image d'Hermione dans ma tête, un peu de courage s'empara de moi. Petit à petit, dès que Weasmoche comprit que je m'approchai de lui et de ses copains, il me fixa d'un œil meurtrier. Heureusement, ça ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid. Il croyait vraiment qu'il me faisait peur? Ma mauvaise humeur refit surface.

- Faut que je te cause, m'exclamais-je avec le ton le plus provocateur possible. Et seul à seul.  
- Ah oui? Et ben ça attendra vieille fouine! Répondit-il.

Une envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure s'empara de moi mais je pris sur moi car si jamais je le frappait, je ne pourrais pas sauver Hermione et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ses copains durent se rendre compte que je commençai à m'énerver car ils se levèrent pour aller aider cet abruti. Celui-ci, leur fit un signe pour leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine de bouger. Pour une fois, il faisait quelque chose d'intelligent! Je continuais plus calmement cette fois:

- C'est important et assez urgent Weasmoche.  
- Dans ce cas, tu peux être certain que je ne vais pas t'aider!  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis venu, mais pour Hermione !

Il observa ses potes, puis murmura dans sa barbe inexistante:

- Très bien, mais pas plus de deux minutes.»

Soulagé qu'il ait enfin fait quelque chose d'intelligent dans sa vie, je l'emmenai dans un endroit où il était impossible qu'on nous entende. Je fus heureux de constater qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec moi, et un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de ma bouche.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogna-t-il.

Mon sourire disparu soudainement face à sa mauvaise humeur qu'il ne faisait rien pour cacher. Avec le plus de tact possible, je déclarai:

- Il faudrait que je sache où est Potter.

Il me regarda comme si je lui avais demandé de faire mes devoirs.

- Tu te fiches de moi j'espère. Je croyais que c'était au sujet d'Hermione!  
- C'est la cas, crétin! Mais je dois d'abord trouver Potter.  
- Si tu crois qu'il va t'aider à te remettre avec elle, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil! Tu n'es pas fait pour elle!  
- Tu crois que toi tu l'es peut être?

J'eus l'impression que ma réplique l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Les deux minutes se sont écoulées, dit-il.

Il allait partir, quand je lui déclarai en colère :

- Tu as raison, je ne la mérite pas. Mais il se trouve qu'elle est en danger en ce moment même, et si Potter ne m'aide pas, elle risque d'être blesser, ou pire, de mourir!

Il s'arrêta net, les sourcils froncés.

- En danger? Répéta-il inutilement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Tu m'amènes jusqu'à Potter, et tu sauras tout. Ginny aussi est au courant, tu pourras vérifier par toi-même.

Il eut d'abord l'air très en colère. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de comprendre que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur et que celle-ci ne lui avait rien dit. Et puis savoir aussi qu'Hermione était en danger ne devait pas le rendre joyeux! Néanmoins, après m'avoir lancé un bref «suis-moi», il mit sa colère de côté.  
Je fus étonné de voir qu'il m'emmenait dans le dortoir des garçons! Je priai Merlin pour ne pas les interrompre en plein milieu d'un câlin! Non pas que ça me dérangerait de voir comment Potter se débrouillait au lit, mais ça le rendrait sans doute de très mauvaise humeur de me voir! Soudain,j'eus une idée et je me mis derrière Weasmoche. Au moins, il prendrait à ma place! Il s'arrêta devant la porte, me jeta un coup d'œil, et me dit:

«Attends là.»

Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru que cet idiot me donnerait un jour des ordres. Il avait de la chance que ce soit pour Hermione sinon je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser! Il rentra, visiblement heureux de voir la tête que je faisais, et je me retrouvai tout seul comme un idiot dans le couloir. Au bout de deux secondes même pas, Ginny arriva devant la porte, me sourit, et m'invita à entrer. Visiblement, on ne les avait pas interrompu! Au passage elle s'écria:  
«Désolée, mon frère ne connaît pas la politesse»  
J'explosais de rire en sachant très bien que ça énerverait Weasmoche. En rentrant, je fus surpris par la décoration de la chambre. J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais elle était pas mal du tout. Les murs étaient remplis d'affiches de Quidditch, et le reste était assez sympa. Potter était confortablement installé sur son lit, des paquets de bonbons et de chips sur le lit. Des bouquins étaient éparpillés un peu partout avec des parchemins par-dessus, remplis d'écriture. Si pour lui c'était ça passait du bon temps avec une fille je plaignais vraiment Ginny! Voyant sans doute mon regard horrifié, Ginny se moqua de moi:  
«Il m'aide pour mes BUSEs! Ne fais pas cette tête!»  
Et elle rigola. Potter ne put s'empêcher lui-même d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il paraissait serein par rapport à ce matin, et c'était plutôt encourageant pour la suite. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il commença:

«Alors, tu voulais me voir?  
- Ouais.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Ginny. Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle ne savait même pas que j'avais parlé à Hermione. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle semblait un peu nerveuse par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je continuai:

- Alors voila… je sais que ça va te paraître absurde, mais… il faudrait que j'ai ta… ta carte du Maraudeur.

Potter lança un regard interrogateur à Weasmoche. Je vis à leurs têtes que même Ginny n'était pas au courant de cette fameuse carte. Ils devaient donc comprendre que seul Hermione pouvait m'avoir parler de celle-ci.

- Comment tu connais cette carte? demanda Potter.  
- Hermione m'en a parlé, répondis-je le plus simplement du monde.  
- Et pour quelle raison est-ce que je te la passerai?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il venait juste de poser la question que j'appréhendais le plus et à laquelle je ne voulais surtout pas répondre . Le regard de Ginny se posa sur moi, et je compris de suite que si je ne voulais rien dire, elle s'en chargerai. Avec le peu de courage qui me restait à cet instant-là, je m'exclamai:  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité? Parce que le plus simple ce serait que tu me laisses faire le boulot seul. Au moins… je sortirai vivant de cette pièce.

Le regard sévère, il dit:

- Oui je veux savoir ce qui se passe depuis quelque temps entre toi et Hermione. Et je veux aussi savoir pour quelle raison elle t'a parlé de cette carte.»

Je réfléchissais. Devait-il apprendre par ma bouche que j'avais été dans le corps d'Hermione pendant deux semaines? Non. S'il voulait absolument connaître la vérité, ce serait par Hermione elle-même qu'il la saurait. Je soufflais un bon coup, et lui expliquais:

«Bon, puisque tu y tiens…Mais ne m'interromps pas... s'il te plaît.

Après qu'il m'ait fait un signe de tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, je repris en regardant Ginny :

- Comme tu le sais déjà je suis resté quelque temps avec Hermione. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je tenais, et je tiens toujours à elle.  
- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé tomber alors? Demanda Weasmoche  
- J'ai dit à ton copain de pas m'interrompre, c'était valable pour toi aussi Weasmo… Weasley!

Il rougit, à mon plus grand plaisir.  
-Où j'en étais? Ah oui. Donc, si je n'ai plus voulu qu'on soit ensemble, c'était pour la protéger de mes… camarades de Serpentards. J'ai vite compris qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais mon choix, et qu'ils lui feraient du mal et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas lui présenter les choses tel qu'elles étaient. Je lui ai donc dit que je ne l'aimais plus. Je sais ce que tu penses Potter, pour toi je suis un lâche. Si tu crois que c'était pour la faire souffrir que j'ai dit une chose pareille, tu te trompes. Ensuite, vous avez tous vu notre petite dispute pendant le cours de Potion. Je ne vais pas revenir sur le sujet. Ginny, c'est à ton tour!  
- Quoi? S'écria celle-ci.  
- C'est à toi de prendre la relève!  
- D'accord… Heu… oui donc après s'être disputée avec Drago…

Je remarquai que lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom, la mâchoire de Potter s'était crispée.

Heureusement, Ginny ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

-… on a beaucoup parlé, et elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'elle revoit Drago, pour s'expliquer… et… comment dire… quelques heures plus tard... elle a disparu.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Potter et Weasmoche étaient carrément figés sur leur lit. Puis, Potter s'écria:

- QUOI ??? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?  
- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, enchaîna Ginny. Avec Drago on essaie de trouver un plan et…  
- Comment tu as pu nous cacher une chose pareille Ginny? S'énerva à son tour Weasmoche.  
- Pour cette raison-là!  
- Heu, vous voulez pas savoir un truc? Demandai-je.  
- NON! S'écrièrent en même temps Potter et Weasmoche.  
- Il y a moins d'une heure, j'ai parlé à Hermione, susurrai-je quand même.

Cette fois, tout les trois se tournèrent vers moi en même temps. Ginny articula fort:

- Tu as réussi à lui parler!!! Tu as trouvé la formule???  
- Oui ! Quand tu es partie.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- Plus tard, coupais-je. Si ça peut vous intéresser c'est Pansy, et les deux gorilles qui l'ont enlevée. Je sais vous allez dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute et vous avez raison mais…  
- Où est-elle bon dieu! Protesta Potter.  
- Justement, elle m'a dit le passage, mais elle sait pas où c'est. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ta carte!  
- Quel endroit?  
- La cave de Honeydukes.

Il se précipita vers sa valise, et sorti alors… un parchemin tout moisi. J'allais parler pour lui demander s'il se fichait de moi, quand il prit sa baguette, et s'exclama en se dirigeant vers moi :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Tout à coup, la carte se mit à 'prendre vie'. Plusieurs inscriptions apparurent, et en ouvrant la carte je vis un plan apparaître. Je m'approchai plus près, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand tellement j'étais étonné. Le plan exact de Poudlard était sur la carte, avec le nom des personnes qui se trouvait aux alentours. Cette carte était un bijoux! Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille en parler à personne. En levant la tête, je vis Ginny avec la même surprise sur le visage. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur la carte, et Potter s'écria:

- C'est ici! Fred et George m'ont parlé une fois de ce passage mais…  
- Ils connaissaient cette carte? Protesta Ginny.  
- C'est eux qui me l'ont passée, annonça il.  
- Et tu sais comment on fait pour y accéder? Demandais je.  
- Oui. Mais je te le dirai au moment voulu. Je viens avec toi, il y a Pansy, et tes deux copains là-bas. s'expliqua-t-il en voyant mon air interrogateur. Tu auras besoin d'aide. Et je ne vais pas laisser Hermione croupir dans cette cave!  
- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de la laisser dans cette cave mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, dis-je. Tu ne me supportes pas, et c'est réciproque! On va se taper dessus avant de trouver Hermione! Et si jamais Pansy rentrait avec les deux crétins, je ne pourrai pas expliquer ce que vous faites dans cet endroit.  
- On trouvera le moment venu. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas comment accéder au passage. Je me trompe?  
- Écoute Harry, annonça Weasmoche. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. On ne peut pas faire équipe avec lui!  
- Dans ce cas, reste ici puisque tu ne veux pas venir. Ah et si on ne revient pas, prévient au moins McGonagall"

J'explosai de rire. Voir Weasmoche se faire critiquer par son meilleur copain était assez comique. Celui-ci semblait assez vexé, ce que je pouvais comprendre. La honte qu'il devait avoir! Potter prit alors sa cape d'invisibilité, et lança un coup d'œil à Weasmoche. Après avoir murmuré qu'il nous accompagnait, Ginny, Potter, Weasmoche et moi, prîmes la direction de la sortie. Au passage, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers notre groupe. Ils se demandaient sûrement se qu'on pouvait bien faire ensemble. Il est vrai que c'était un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais crû possible.  
Nous étions alors devant la Grande Salle, quand je m'exclamai:

«Il vaudrait mieux se séparer, non?  
- C'est-ce que j'étais en train de me dire, dit Potter.  
- C'est idiot, reprit Weasmoche.  
- Bien sûr que non, m'énervais-je. Tu ne comprends donc pas? Honeydukes est un endroit parfait pour piéger les trois idiots. Il y en a deux qui passent par le magasin, et les deux autres qui passent par le passage. Après, bien sûr ceux qui passent par le magasin se font prendre, et les deux autres les attaquent par derrière. On pourra alors récupérer Hermione, et je me ferais un plaisir de foutre une gifle à Pansy avant que je trouve autre chose pour bien lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait. Alors?  
- Alors je pense… commença Weasmoche de mauvaise humeur.  
-… que c'est parfait, coupa Potter. C'est clair, net, précis, et j'aime ça. Ginny et Ron, vous allez à Pré au Lard? Je vous passe ma cape, vous pourrez allez dehors plus facilement comme ça. Je vais avec Malefoy par le passage. Je vous surveillerais avec la carte du Maraudeur.  
- D'accord Harry, répondit Ginny visiblement satisfaite qu'il m'écoute sans broncher comparé à Weasmoche, qui faisait une tête d'enterrement!»

Après avoir donné la cape en cachette à Ginny, Potter et moi partîmes vers un couloir que je prenais très souvent. Malheureusement, il y avait un passage permanent d'élève, et je me demandais comme on allait faire pour passer discrètement dans le passage. Potter s'arrêta alors et regarda sa carte pour attendre qu'il n'y ait plus personnes. On avait de la chance que Rusard ne traînait pas par là, car il aurait tout de suite compris qu'on se préparait à faire quelque chose de spécial. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, Potter me fit signe d'avancer; je l'écoutais. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois la statue de la sorcière. C'était facile de la décrire en deux mots: moche et insignifiante. Typique pour faire un bon passage secret! Potter donna un coup de baguette sur la statue et prononça la formule: «_Dissendum_». Immédiatement un passage apparut et Harry passa tête la première. Je l'imitai et je sentis mon corps glisser; nous étions dans un toboggan! On cria au début, d'abord de surprise, puis, on essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible.

«J'ai l'impression d'aller dans la chambre des secrets, murmura Potter.  
- Et moi j'ai l'impression de retourner dans mon enfance! Répondis-je. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce truc!

Il rigola.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
- J'aurais payé tout l'or du monde pour que mon oncle et ma tante m'emmène au parc et me laisse jouer.

Il m'était impossible de répondre à une telle réplique. Soudain, on atterrit brutalement sur un sol de terre froid et humide. Couvert de poussière, je jurais entre mes dents. Potter fit comme si de rien n'était, et sortit sa baguette, en disant un «Lumos» car on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Pour faire bonne figure, je l'imitais. La lumière de nos deux baguettes éclaira alors un passage bas de plafond et étroit creusé dans la terre. Potter avança et je le suivis. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui demandai:

- Pourquoi avoir choisi de me faire confiance?  
- Parce que Hermione a pu le faire.  
- C'est exactement ce que m'a répondu Ginny. En fait, il n'y a que Weasmoche qui pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de me suivre.  
- Laisse-le tranquille Malefoy. Je ne te fais pas non plus entièrement confiance. Tout à l'heure, dans le dortoir, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité. Il s'est passé bien plus de chose que tu veux nous le faire croire.  
- Bien Potter.»

Après avoir suivi les courbes incessantes du passage pendant un temps infini, un vieil escalier de terre aux marches usées apparut devant nous. Pour passer le temps, je comptai les marches. Arrivé à 200, je m'arrêtai, j'avais l'impression que ces escaliers ne finiraient jamais. Soudain, Potter trébucha. Il n'y avait plus de marches mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je lui demandai si tout allait bien mais avant qu'il ne me réponde, je vis de la lumière au fond du couloir. Je fis signe à Potter et on éteignit nos baguettes en essayant de marcher silencieusement. Potter observa sa carte, et on vit que Ginny et l'autre n'était pas encore arrivé à destination. Il murmura:

«Méfaits accomplis»

Et tout disparut.

«On verra au moment venu quand Ginny et Ron apparaîtront, m'expliqua-t-il.»

Prudemment, on s'avança alors vers la lumière. Soudain, nous entendîmes des éclats de rire et je reconnus la voix de Pansy. Je serrai fort ma baguette, et m'imaginais en train d'étrangler cette peste. Harry… Potter dut s'en apercevoir car il me fit signe de me calmer. On entendit alors très distinctement la voix de Pansy, et tout ce qu'elle disait:

- Ma pauvre chérie! Tu crois réellement que Drago est en train de se demander où tu es? Tu te crois si importante que ça? J'ignorais que les Sang-de-Bourbe se croyaient aussi importants!

' Reste calme, pensais-je. Ne fait pas l'idiot, sinon tu vas le regretter… Calme… me répétais-je.' Malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Demandais-je à voix basse.  
- Je ne sais pas! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes!  
- Crabbe! Goyle! Aboya tout à coup Pansy. Vous pouvez me laisser seule avec elle. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre maintenant. Je vous retrouverai dans la salle commune.»

Un grognement sourd envahit la pièce. Signe qu'ils étaient d'accord. La panique fit surface en moi et Potter: on ne pouvait se cacher nulle part, et Crabbe et Goyle aller arriver…on était bloqués! Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu!

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est cruel de coupé à un moment pareil et que vous allez m'en vouloir mais ce serait bête de me tuer maintenant, hein? Vous auriez pas la suite. Surtout que maintenant, il ne reste que deux chapitres, l'épilogue compris. Et puis, de toute façon, j'étais obligée de couper ici, sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long.**

**J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Vous avez été nombreuse à réagir au dernier chapitre et j'en suis ravie. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça.**

**Je remercie donc MiMyLiLy, fantasia-49, Coca, littleshootingstar123, Stellmaria (j'espère que ton oral s'est bien passé), x-devilish-angel-x, elodu92, Fan0190 et I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl.**

**Gros bisous et à mercredi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.**


	21. La Bataille

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Coca: Oui, c'était un chapitre plein de rebondissements. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment en Allemagne! Mdr! Voici la suite.**

**Littleshootingstar123: Salut! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'adresse ce message. C'est tout simplement parce que dans ton message, l'adresse que tu m'as donnée n'apparaissait pas et du coup je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je t'adresse donc ce message pour te dire que si tu me laisses une review, je t'enverrai mon adresse dans la réponse comme ça je serai sûre que tu l'as. Voilà. Bisous.**

**Concernant le chapitre, je le poste assez rapidement donc je n'ai pas vérifié les fautes d'orthographe mais il est aéré, c'est déjà ça! De plus, tout le chapitre est du point de vue de Drago.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec cet avant-dernier chapitre:**

* * *

21. La bataille

Ne sachant que faire, je tirai sur la manche de Potter pour lui dire de s'en aller. Mais tout à coup, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brutalement, retentit avec force. Je reconnus alors la voix de Weasmoche qui criait:

«On ne bouge plus!»

Cette phrase était tellement ridicule que je me mordis les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Le souvenir d'être allé dans un cinéma Moldu avec Zacharie en cachette, pour le simple plaisir d'embêter nos parents, refit surface en moi. Le film s'intitulait «James Bond», et était censé parler d'aventure et d'action. On trouvait ça tellement nul et ringard qu'on n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Et ce fut le pompon quand un des policier s'était mit à crier: ''on ne bouge plus'' en levant un pistolet. Potter fit claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux, ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits.

«On va les aider! Viens!»

Plus vite que l'éclair, je pris ma baguette, et courus au côté de Potter. Je sentais la bataille approcher! Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient alors à deux pas de nous et ils se battaient contre Ginny. En comprenant très bien qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à gagner face à elle ( Ginny était réputé pour ses sortilèges très puissants envers ses ennemies ), Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent alors précipitamment sur la sœur de Weasmoche. Potter et moi avions décidé de lui venir en aide et de laisser à ces deux crétins un sortilège dont ils se souviendraient pendant longtemps quand Goyle poussa tout à coup un cri strident digne d'une fillette de 7 ans: il avait reçu un coup de pied entre les jambes de la part de Ginny! Crabbe, sous le choc de voir son ami à terre, se figea sur place. Ginny en profita alors pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure en s'écriant:

«Espèce de grosse brutes!»

Et elle lui en mit un second. Crabbe s'écrasa alors aussi au sol, le visage en sang et le nez probablement cassé vu l'angle étrange qu'il formait. Cette fois, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatai de rire. Ils étaient vraiment pire que ce que je pensais! C'est alors que j'entendis Hermione pousser un cri à son tour. La réalité refit surface et la colère s'empara de moi. Weasmoche gisait sur le sol assommé par Pansy, et cette folle avait braqué sa baguette sur Hermione qui était sans défense, toujours attachée au mur. Je lisais clairement dans les yeux de Parkinson qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à tuer Hermione d'un moment à l'autre. C'est alors que sans prévenir, elle lança un sort vers Potter et Ginny. Tous deux furent propulsés vers le mur et alors qu'ils se relevèrent avec difficulté, elle projeta une sorte de bouclier juste devant eux, et malgré tous les sorts qu'ils lancèrent, le bouclier ne bougea pas: ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Je me retrouvais seul contre mon ennemie.  
Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et je remarquai que pendant un bref instant, son regard avait complètement changé: on pouvait nettement lire de la pitié. Malheureusement, son côté hystérique reprit le dessus, et sans crier gare, elle me lança un «Expelliarmus!». Pendant un bref instant, je fus vexé de voir qu'elle m'avait eu si facilement. Elle s'écria alors avec le plus de haine dont elle était capable :

«Si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est ta faute! On était heureux tous les deux! Et toi, tout ce que tu as su faire, c'est me laisser tomber comme si je n'avais jamais existé!  
- Écoute-moi Pansy… essayais-je de dire avec le plus de calme possible.  
- Non! Coupa-t-elle. Crabbe et Goyle m'ont tout raconté! Je suis au courant! Je sais comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de cette saleté! Tout est de sa faute!  
- C'est la mienne et tu le sais très bien! Criai-je à mon tour. Alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un bats-toi avec moi, et laisse les autre tranquilles.

Elle explosa alors de rire, mais je pouvais nettement sentir que son rire sonnait faux.

- Mais justement! hurla-t-elle. Je suis en train de m'en prendre à toi, puisque je vais tuer ta petite amie! A moins bien sûr que tu décides de revenir avec moi. A partir de ce moment, je pourrai à tous leur lancer un sort pour qu'ils oublient tout… et ils seront en sécurité. Et toi et moi, nous seront de nouveau ensemble!

Je réfléchis alors à toute vitesse aux solutions et aux options qui me restaient. Si je résumais la scène, d'un côté, Potter et Ginny étaient priosnniers d'un bouclier qui semblait impossible à enlever pour le moment , puis de l'autre, on avait l'autre guignol qui avait été assommé, et Hermione attachée au mur, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre! J'allais enfin me rendre, quand, étrangement, je sentis mon esprit se vider petit à petit de toutes mes émotions. Pendant un bref instant, j'eus l'impression de rêver. Et j'entendis dans ma tête:

«Nom d'un chien fait quelque chose! Ne me dis pas que tu vas la laisser s'en sortir! Aide-moi à me détacher! »

Je faillis tomber à la renverse en entendant la voix d'Hermione. Comment diable pouvait-elle me parler? Elle ne connaissait pas la pratique pourtant!

«Cesse de te poser des questions, continua-t-elle, et aide-moi!  
- Très drôle, qu'es-ce que j'essaie de faire à ton avis! Je suis bloqué! Je n'ai pas d'arme!  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui n'a cessé de te vanter que tu faisais des abdos tous les matins? A quoi ça te sert d'avoir des muscles si tu ne peux même pas t'en servir!  
- Si je fais un pas, elle te tuera!  
- Pas si tu la surprends!»

Et elle partit. De retour à la réalité, je vis Pansy me regarder bizarrement. Elle devait croire que j'étais ailleurs! Et avec un certain soulagement, je m'aperçus aussi qu'elle ne s'occupait plus tellement d'Hermione. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, et dit:

«C'est d'accord. Tu les laisses tranquilles, et moi je resterai avec toi.  
- Ne fais pas ça Malefoy! S'écria Potter.

Aussi étonnée que moi, Pansy lui donna l'ordre de se la fermer. Elle regarda Hermione avec dégoût, et me demanda:

- Tu me donnes ta parole?  
- Tu avais raison tu sais, m'exclamais-je. Je me suis conduit comme un crétin! Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas? Une Sang de bourbe ( je sentis mes poils se hérissaient ) comparé à toi !  
- C'est vrai! Mais…Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi?

Étant habitué à mentir, je ne mis pas beaucoup à répondre à cette fichue question.

- C'est sûr que c'est une possibilité. Mais tu me connais, non?

Le silence qui s'installa se fit lourd. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, qui ne baissa pas le regard, et un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Pansy.

- Tu pourrais me prouver ce que tu avances Drago? Précisa-t-elle.

Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. Qu'allait-elle me demander? Avec le plus d'assurance possible, je répondis:

- Oui.  
- Si tu m'aimes réellement, tu devrais admettre que pendant qu'elle était _toi _elle m'a mal traité.

De tout mon cœur j'espérais que Potter ne fasse pas attention à cette réplique.

- Je veux donc, continua-t-elle, que tu me venges. Après tout, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, non?  
- Je croyais que tu devais seulement te contenter d'effacer sa mémoire répliquais-je avec mauvaise humeur.»

Son sourire se figea aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je compris alors que je venais de me faire prendre. Le Drago qu'elle connaissait n'avait aucune pitié pour personne, sauf pour les gens qui comptaient pour lui. Et elle venait de comprendre qu'Hermione comptait beaucoup plus que ce que je lui avais raconté. Brusquement, elle remit sa baguette face à Hermione, et me tourna le dos. Je savais que d'un moment à l'autre, elle allait frapper. Brusquement, je m'élançais vers elle. Tout se passa alors au ralenti: Sa baguette se leva doucement, mais sûrement, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grands, j'entendis des hurlements derrière moi, de la part de Ginny et Harry. Et lorsque je vis que Pansy allait pointer sa baguette vers Hermione, je la poussais en avant, mais malheureusement pas assez vite! Je vis le sort arriver droit sur Hermione, une peur intense jusque là inconnue fit surface en moi. Mes doigts sentirent alors le bois une baguette. Sans me demander à qui elle appartenait, je la pris, et criai:

«Finite Incantatem!»

Le choc des deux sortilèges fut tellement violent, que tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cave vola contre le mur. Je sentis d'ailleurs ma tête s'abattre violemment contre le mur. C'était si violent que du sang coula précipitamment jusque sur ma joue. En tombant par terre, ma dernière pensée fut pour Hermione.

En me réveillant, je sursautais. Ma tête se mit alors à me faire mal comme jamais. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, et en plus de ma tête, mon poignet me faisait souffrir. La scène qui venait juste de se passer traversa mon esprit, et j'essayai en vain de savoir comment reprendre le combat contre Pansy.

«Tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de gesticuler cinq minutes? Déclara Zach!»

Brusquement j'ouvris les yeux. Je fus étonné de voir que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie! Plusieurs paquets de bonbons étaient autour de moi, ainsi que des fleurs, et même des photos de filles, blondes en majorité, m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Zach se tenait à mes côtés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement je le faisais bien rigoler!

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demandais je.  
- Bonne question! En fait, tu dors depuis deux jours maintenant! Et je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu te blesser comme ça.  
- Deux jours! Mais c'est impossible! Que sont devenu Weasmoche? Potter? Ginny? Et… Hermione! Elle va bien? Elle…  
- Du calme! Ils vont à peu près tous bien… Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça!  
- Arrête ton petit jeu! Raconte!  
- Et bien pour commencer, Weasley se trouve juste derrière moi… enfin, il est caché par le rideau. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures aussi.  
- Je me fiche de Weamoche par Merlin!  
- Hé! Ne parle pas comme ça de moi! Cria-t-il.

Le rideau s'ouvrit soudain. Weasmoche avait un gros bandage sur le tête, ainsi que sur les bras. Une grimace sur les lèvres, il s'exclama:

- C'est pour pas que vous parliez de moi derrière mon dos!

Zach explosa de rire et continua:

- Potter et Weasley fille ont quelques bleus un peu partout comme tu peux le voir, la personne qui se trouve derrière moi en a aussi ( on aurait dit qu'il présentait une bête de foire. Weasley avait du s'en rendre compte aussi, car ses oreilles rougirent ). Il faut dire que l'explosion a été très forte! C'est un vrai miracle que tu t'en sois sorti!  
- Je me fiche de tout ça! Tu vas me répondre à la fin? Comment va Hermione??? Demandais-je furieux.  
- Potter n'est pas tellement blessé, continua Zach, puisque c'est lui qui t'a fait sortir de ce trou! Qui aurait cru ça un jour pas vrai? Le héros qui a sauvé son ennemi!

Le fait de savoir que Potter m'avait sauvé la vie ne me plaisait guère. J'en était à peu près sûr: il aurait encore tout le mérite! Et moi je serais la victime dans cette histoire. Voyant ma tête, Zach reprit:

- Et enfin, ta copine va très bien. C'est elle qui est la moins blessée dans cette aventure! Sauf que je trouve qu'elle a un peu maigri… mais si tu veux mon avis, elle est plus canon comme ça!  
- Hé! Criai-je  
- Hé! Cria Weasley en même temps.  
- Tiens, c'est bizarre, ricana Zach, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un écho tout à coup!»

Je lui balançai un coussin sur le tête, et regrettai tout de suite mon geste: mon poignet commençait de nouveau à me lancer. C'est alors que Pomfresch arriva, de bonne humeur pour une fois, et referma le rideau qui nous séparait Weasley et moi comme si de rien était. Elle remit le coussin à sa place, et après avoir demandé à Zach de partir, elle me demanda:

«Alors, comment vous sentez vous? Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance!  
- Ça va, grognais je.»

Pendant près d'une heure, elle me fit boire plusieurs potions, elle m'observa plus attentivement le poignet, et ma tête. Enfin, après avoir dit un bref «c'est bien!» elle parti vers Weasmoche. Épuisé, je retombais lourdement sur le lit, en fermant les yeux pour avoir pendant un certain temps la paix.

«Il dort encore? Demanda une voix que je connaissais très bien.

Brutalement j'ouvris les yeux, et vit en face de moi Ginny Weasley. Elle semblait avoir bonne mine. Elle s'assit comme si de rien n'était sur le lit, et me regarda comme si j'allais mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

- J'ai horreur quand on s'inquiète de moi, répliquai-je, boudeur.  
- Et pourtant, tu devrais! Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur en tout cas. Si Harry ne t'avait pas ramené immédiatement, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est!  
- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit! Mais dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas Potter qui vous a tous sauvé? Protestai-je.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non! D'ailleurs, il ne cesse de répéter à tout le monde, que le mérite t'appartient, à toi et à toi seul. Je t'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondors étaient de bons joueurs.  
- Et toi? Tu n'as rien? Risquai-je de demander.

En effet, je voulais qu'il y ait le moins de blanc possible. Et surtout, qu'on ne parle pas d'Hermione. Je n'étais pas en état de reparler de rupture avec elle.

- Non! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance aussi, dit Ginny. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais, hésita-t-elle tout à coup, mais… Pansy vient juste de se faire virer du collège!  
- C'est une blague?  
- Absolument pas! Harry a expliqué toute l'histoire avec Hermione dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était furieux d'après ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté. Il est très rare qu'un élève soit renvoyé aussi violemment. D'après Hermione, même dans l'histoire de Poudlard, on en parle pas!  
- Tu veux dire que… que Dumbledore est au courant de ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire, ( je baissais la voix ) que je me trouvais dans le corps d'Hermione!  
- Oui. Harry et Ron sont au courant. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Après ce que tu as fait dans la passage, Dumbledore dit que tu ne méritais pas de punition, mais que tu ne dois pas recommencer bien sûr!  
- Oh c'est pas vrai! Marmonnais-je.  
- Tu sais, ça va peut être t'étonner, mais Harry n'a rien dit contre toi. Au début, il a juste semblé…  
- Quoi?  
- Dégoûté!»

Et elle explosa de rire. Sa réplique était si absurde que je me mis aussi à rire. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'étais à bout de souffle, et j'avais des courbatures au ventre. Ginny se prit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, et m'en proposa un. On trinqua ensemble, et je m'étouffais tout à coup avec! Hermione se tenait devant mon lit, et on voyait nettement qu'elle hésitait à s'approcher de moi. A présent, ma gorge me brûlait, et j'étais sûr que je ressemblais à un idiot. Ce que j'avais fait était digne d'un Londubat! Voyant qu'une discussion s'imposait entre Hermione, et moi, Ginny partit, rejoindre son frère sans doute. Gênée, Hermione prit la place de Ginny, et respira un bon coup avant de bégayer:

«Alors… heu… ça va ?  
- Un peu sonné, mais ça va.  
- Ron m'a prévenu que tu étais réveillé, enchaîna-t-elle comme si c'était d'une importance capitale.  
- Et moi Ginny m'a appris que tu avais raconté notre petit secret à Potter, Weasmoche, et Dumbledore!  
- Je… j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, ils ont le droit de savoir. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ils ne raconteront rien : ils m'ont donné leur parole.  
- Ok. Et… et toi, comment tu te sens après tout ce que cette peste de Pansy t'a fait?  
- Oh! Et bien, tu me connais. Je me remets vite. Surtout que j'aurais pu être dans un état bien pire si tu n'avais pas…

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Visiblement, on était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux. Et pourtant, il était inévitable qu'on le franchisse. Elle se racla la gorge, et reprit:

- Oui… heu… en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé, je te dois la vie tu sais. Sans toi, je… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Tu as fait du bon boulot aussi. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait la morale dans ma tête, je serais obligé d'être avec Pansy 24h/24!

Elle rit et bizarrement ça me mit à l'aise. Je pouvais voir que son visage était plus reposé que quand elle était arrivée, et aussi que toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu.

- On forme un drôle de couple nous deux, pas vrai? Plaisantais-je. Il nous est arrivé des trucs dingues et en peu de temps en plus. Je te parie que même des vieux de 100 ans n'ont pas vécu le quart de ce qui s'est passé pour nous en un mois et demi!  
- Mais j'aime ça, déclara-t-elle.

Brusquement, elle rougit et détourna son regard du mien. Je détestais la voir si embarrassée.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer entre nous maintenant? Chuchotais-je.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée! Quand tu m'as parlé la première fois dans ma tête, et que tu m'as dit que tu m'avais quitté pour me protéger, j'étais hors de moi! Même en étant prisonnière de Pansy je trouvais ça complètement idiot!  
- Bien au contraire! Regarde ce qu'elle a failli te faire! Et c'est de ma faute en plus! Tu as même failli mourir!  
- Tout le monde peut mourir d'un moment à l'autre Drago! Si je tombe dans les escaliers et que je me fracture le crâne, ce ne sera pas de ta faute!  
- Ne dis pas des stupidités pareilles!  
- Si c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu t'es conduit comme un crétin, alors si! Sur ce coup, Pansy m'a attrapé par surprise, mais face à face, je l'aurais facilement gagné! Je suis aussi capable de me défendre contrairement à ce que tu crois! Pourquoi Est-ce que tu nous fait souffrir tous les deux pour rien du tout Drago?

Je la regardais, et voyais nettement de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Avec un petit sourire, je déclarai:

- Parce que comme tu l'a si bien dit, je suis un idiot!

J'essayais de rigoler, mais j'avais comme l'impression que je n'avais pas totalement réussi. Hermione avait toujours le visage grave, et, encore une fois plus personne ne parlait.

- Et si… si je m'excusais, articulais-je doucement. Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'on reparte de là où on s'était arrêté? Je veux dire que… enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir!  
- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si j'accepte, ricana-t-elle.  
- Quoi donc?  
- Et bien, d'abord, tu devras te mettre dans la tête que je ne laisserai pas tomber Harry et Ron!

Je fis une grimace qui l'a fit rire.

- Ensuite, continua-t-elle, tu devras m'entraîner encore un peu au Quidditch, parce que figure-toi que ce sport me plait bien!  
- C'est ok.  
- Sans oublier bien sûr, que je resterai une Gryffondor, et toi un Serpentard! J'aime bien la petite rivalité qui règne entre nous. Tu n'es pas d'accord?  
- Pour ce dernier point, il n'y a aucun problème!

Elle rit, et se pencha vers moi, pour m'embrasser. Évidemment, Weasmoche en profita pour ouvrir le rideau brutalement. Hermione s'écarta tout sourire. Ginny et Potter se trouvaient avec Weasmoche,. Potter me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendis. Ginny semblait ravie que je sois de nouveau avec Hermione, quant à Weasmoche… comme d'habitude, il était en train de bouder!

- Désolé, s'écria alors Ginny, mais Ron voulait à tout prix entendre ce que vous vous disiez alors… nous l'avons entendu aussi!  
- Quelle excuse minable, dis-je d'un ton ironique. Au fait, Weasmoche… j'ai quelque chose à te proposer!  
- Quoi? Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.  
- Tu te rappelles le jour ou tu m'as demandé des conseils sur les filles?  
- Rectification, reprit-il tout rouge. C'est de la part d'Hermione que je voulais la réponse. Pas de toi!  
- Je sais, n'empêche, ta déclaration n'était pas fameuse.

- Ma déclaration? Comment tu s... A ce moment-là, il était si rouge que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas explosé. Vous aviez déjà échangé vos corps?

- Eh oui! En y repensant c'était à mourir de rire! Mais Hermione ne sait pas autant de choses que moi sur ce point.

Au passage, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Puis je continuais:

- Je te propose donc de te donner des cours, parce que très sérieusement, tu en as besoin! Quelle fille te plait bien?  
- Je… peut être que Lavande Brown n'est pas trop mal, hésita-t-il.  
- Ok. Dans deux jours tu sortiras avec elle! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser!

Je refermai le rideau sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, et embrassai de nouveau Hermione…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Vous avez été nombreuses a réagir au dernier chapitre et j'en suis ravie. Je remercie donc 0-June-0, littleshootingstar123, MiMyLiLy, kowala, fantasia-49, elodu92, Lily – Lily – Lily, Ciirce, Naouko ( pour tes deux reviews), Stellmaria, hp-drago, Noheyla et Coca.**

**Vendredi, je posterai le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui est aussi un épilogue. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est déjà bientôt fini.**

**Gros bisous et à vendredi donc.**


	22. Ils Vécurent Heureux Et

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Kat: Je suis contente que tu apprécies!**

**Concernant le chapitre, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, il y a une partie où les personnages sont encore adolescents et une partie où ils sont adultes et qui est donc l'épilogue. Ensuite (et c'est le dernier point), vous allez vous rendre compte que Ron en voit de toutes les couleurs dans cet épilogue, je lui fait vraiment de tout! Je sais que certaines ne l'aime pas et donc vous serez contentes de ce qui lui arrive; pour les autres je suis désolée mais je vous assure, je l'aime bien! Je dois quand même vous dire d'où toute l'histoire autour de Ron est partie. Tout est parti d'un délire avec mes amies. L'idée de ce couple plutôt original a été lancée en l'air et finalement, je l'ai intégrée dans le chapitre. Quant au prénom (je ne vous dit pas lequel mais vous comprendrez très vite, ça concerne Ron aussi), eh bien, c'est une fille dans ma classe qui s'appelait comme ça (je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas un prénom très beau) et j'ai appelé l'enfant comme ça pour enfoncer un peu plus Ron.**

**Je pense que je vous ai tout dit et je vous laisse maintenant avec le dernier chapitre:**

* * *

22. Ils Vécurent Heureux Et....

Pendant tout l'après midi, Hermione resta avec moi à l'infirmerie. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous rigolâmes, et elle mangea pratiquement tous les chocolats que j'avais reçu pour mon rétablissement. Je venais de me rendre compte, que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Mme Pomfresh nous fit même le luxe de nous laisser tranquille, ( sans venir me voir ), mais une part de moi-même savait que c'était Dumbledore qui avait dû lui en donner l'ordre.  
Enfin, en soirée, alors que les visiteurs se faisaient renvoyés par Pomfresh ( car les visites étaient terminées ), Potter s'approcha de moi, ainsi que Ginny, et tous deux s'assirent sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté de mon lit. Entre temps, ils ouvrirent le rideau qui me séparait de Weasley et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne boudait presque plus… zut de zut! Hermione me regarda avec une certaine inquiétude, les joues un peu rosies et je savais que les règlements de comptes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Après un bref silence, Potter ouvrit la parole:

«J'espère que tu te sens mieux, commença-t-il sur un ton neutre.  
- Oui, répondis-je le plus simplement possible.  
- Bien. Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis… enfin, nous sommes Ron et moi, au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Hermione.  
- On veut parler de votre changement de corps, coupa Weasley comme si je n'avais pas encore compris.

Voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait Hermione, il se tut immédiatement. Je répondis:

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Hermione vous a tout raconté, non? Mais si vous voulez plus de détails… pas de problème!

Je lançai un air moqueur à Weasley.

Pas la peine! Râla-t-il.  
- Arrêtez vous deux! S'impatienta Ginny.  
- Non, je crois qu'on a compris l'essentiel, reprit Potter comme si de rien n'était. Mais…pour être honnête avec toi, si tu n'avais pas sauvé Hermione comme tu l'as fait… je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la figure!  
- Ce qui veut dire, m'exclamais je sur un ton ironique, que j'ai beaucoup de chance!  
- Exactement, dit-il tout sourire. Bref! Tu seras sans doute content d'apprendre que cette horrible Pansy a été virée du collège, ce qui, au passage, n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps! Et en ce qui concerne Crabbe et Goyle… ( il explosa de rire un moment et se reprit ), et bien, ils sont devenus les chevaliers servants de Hagrid! Ils lui sont d'une grande aide, surtout pour les travaux les plus répugnants et les plus difficiles.

Tous les cinq, nous nous regardâmes, et nous explosâmes ensemble de rire. C'était vraiment étrange, parce que je me sentais bien. Jamais je n'aurais crû pouvoir rigoler un jour avec Potter et encore moins avec Weasley! Soudain, une question me revint en mémoire.  
- Mais au fait… dis-je à Hermione, comment Est-ce que tu as pu me parler dans ma tête? Tu vois ce que je veux dire j'espère! Parce que ce que tu as fait, c'est quasiment impossible!  
- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson! S'écria-t-elle tout sourire.  
- Qui c'est celui- la? Demandais- je.  
- Laisse tomber, rigola-t-elle. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas les gens qui lisent un livre, et le laisse tomber quand ils ont enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient!  
- Pourrais-tu répondre à ma question?

Je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à être intrigué par la réponse, car tous tendaient l'oreille près de nous pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Lorsque tu m'as parlé de cette formule, j'étais vraiment très intriguée, reprit-elle toujours aussi heureuse. Puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà lu ce livre! C'était à l'époque ou Viktor… enfin, bon, passons!  
- Tu es en train de parler de Krum? Demandais- je avec irritation.  
- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle Viktor? Bon! Continua-t-elle après m'avoir lancé un regard agacé. Où en étais- je? Ah oui! Je disais donc que, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans cet endroit miteux, j'ai repensé à cette discussion qu'on avait eu tous les deux. Quand j'ai su de quel livre tu me parlais, j'ai réfléchi comme jamais pour me rappelée en quoi consistait cette formule. Et, je me suis rendu rappelé, que lorsqu'une personne arrive à lire dans l'esprit d'une autre, l'inverse peut aussi se produire si on est suffisamment concentré, et en forme.  
- Ce qui veut dire… que tu pourras rentrer dans ma tête quand tu voudras? M'exclamais- je affolé.  
- Non, car ça ne marche que pendant 24 heures.  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de reprendre la conversation où on l'avait laissée alors?  
- Parce que très honnêtement je n'en avais pas la force! J'ai compris que je devais le faire que si vraiment c'était nécessaire. Et puis, les pensées restent secrètes!

Ginny poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Et ben dis donc! Déclara-t-elle. Mes félicitations ma poule!

Hermione lui fit une révérence qui la fit sourire.

- Mais… continua Ginny, vous devrez quand même admettre, que sans Drago, on n'y serait jamais arrivé, pas vrai Ron?  
- Grrr!  
- Au fait, continua-t-elle, depuis que nous somme ici, je me pose une question, en ce qui vous concerne a toi et a Drago.  
- Ah bon? Et quoi? Demandai-je.  
- Je crois que dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, aucun Serpentard n'est encore sorti avec une Gyffondor… et très sérieusement, j'ai comme l'impression que votre couple va durer un certain temps… alors… a votre avis, quand vous aurez des enfants, ils seront dans quelle maison?

Pendant un certain temps, je pensais que Weasley allait avoir une attaque, sans parler d'Hermione qui avait les joues plus pâles que jamais. Quant à moi, mon cœur cessa de battre. Des enfants? Moi? Merlin! Au secours! Seul Potter semblait heureux, et il explosa de rire avec Ginny.

- Si vous voyiez à tous vos têtes, articula-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

Prenant conscience du comique de la situation, je me mis aussi à rire, pratiquement en même temps avec Hermione. Seul Ron paraissait encore être sous le choc. C'est alors que Pompfresh arriva, les joues rouges comme le feu, le regard sévère, et les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, ça lui coûtait cher de nous laisser discuter tranquillement. Elle s'écria:

- Je vous permets peut- être de rester ici, mais je vous prierai de le faire dans le calme! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici!

Et après avoir lancé un bref «Mmmmf!» elle reparti dans son bureau.  
- Quelle vieille chouette! murmurai-je.  
- Elle est énervée, répondit simplement Hermione. Elle déteste quand on lui donne des ordres en ce qui concerne son travail. Et personnellement, je peux la comprendre!  
- La voix de la sagesse a parlé, plaisanta Ginny.  
- Très drôle!  
- Nous devrions y aller, prononça calmement Potter. Ron a l'air épuisé.

Hermione semblait partager cet avis, et alla les rejoindre ( après m'avoir embrassé bien sûr ). Nous nous souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit, et avant qu'ils partent, j'annonçai à Potter:

- Au fait Potter! Zach m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour moi après l'accident dans le passage. Je crois que je dois te dire Merci, non?  
- Tu pourrais aussi faire autre chose pour moi, suggéra-t-il après quelques minutes.

Je grimaçais déjà d'avance, mais acceptait tout de même d'un signe de tête.

- Appelle moi par mon prénom! Déclara-t-il.

Quelques années plus tard…

Alors que je m'activais dans la cuisine, j'entendis mes invités arriver. Heureuse, j'allais les rejoindre dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà mise, ainsi que toute la décoration qui allait avec ma vaisselle. Sur le pas de la porte, je vis ce spectacle qui me fit fendre le cœur. Drago avait nos deux petits jumeaux de cinq ans, Tony et Alexis, sur les genoux, et, visiblement, il discutait avec Harry d'une chose très importante. Ginny et Neville aidaient Ron à s'asseoir car il avait quelques difficultés: une nouvelle potion était apparue il y avait peu, pour que les hommes puissent aussi être enceinte. Ron était avec Neville, il y avait maintenant trois ans, et tous les deux désiraient plus que tout avoir un enfant. Chose faite, puisque, comme moi, il était enceinte de cinq mois. Seule différence entre nous deux; j'arrivais encore à m'asseoir comme il fallait! Quand Drago s'aperçut de ma présence, il m'adressa un grand sourire, et me fit signe de me joindre à eux. Tony et Alexis, en profitèrent pour partir d'ici, sans doute pour faire des bêtises. En les regardant filer, je voyais pratiquement Drago quand il avait le même âge qu'eux. Même aujourd'hui, je m'étonnais de cette ressemblance. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais trois petits Malefoy pour moi toute seule. Avant même que j'eus fais un pas, Ginny couru vers moi, en me prenant dans ses bras, et me demanda tout excitée:

«Alors?! C'est une fille ou un garçon!  
- Une fille! Déclarais-je tout sourire.  
- Super!  
- Oui… Quand j'ai dis ça au deux garçons, ils m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient pas les filles. Que c'était ringard, parce qu'elles jouaient à la poupée! Est-ce que tu te rends compte!

Tous se mirent à rire. J'allais dire bonjour à tout le monde, quand j'entendis soudain Tony crier:

- Pansy!!! Arrête!!!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Drago avait acheté ce bouledogue, idiot et moche par-dessus le marché, aux garçons pour leur cinquième anniversaire. Bon d'accord, le chien ressemblait beaucoup à la Pansy qu'on avait connue… mais on voyait très bien que ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait d'elle après! Alexis emmena le chien dans la salle à manger, et je vis avec horreur que Pansy était en train de baver partout sur son passage: sa langue pendant, en prime, pratiquement par terre.

- Oh non! Gémissais je. Je vais devoir tout nettoyer maintenant!

Drago s'approcha alors du bouledogue, le prit dans ses bras, et s'exclama en me consolant:

- Laisse! Ne nettoie rien. Je vais le donner à Crabbe et Goyle! Ils auront de quoi s'occuper pour la journée! Et assieds toi chérie! Les femmes enceintes ne doivent pas rester debout trop longtemps.  
- Tout à l'heure, en rentrant dans le château, j'ai vu Crabbe et Goyle mettre les sapins de Noël, ricana Harry. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à leur dire, c'est d'aller plus vite. Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils travaillent pour Hagrid ces deux la déjà?  
- Presque six ans et trois mois, répondis je. Je le sais, repris-je devant tous les regards interrogateurs, parce que ça va faire trois ans que je suis professeur de métamorphose et que Drago est professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Sans oublier, continua l'intéressé, que tu es directrice de la maison de Serpentard et moi de Gryffondor.  
- Oui… j'ai toujours trouvé idiot que Dumbledore ait fait ça pour montrer l'exemple comme il dit.  
- Très sérieusement, je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'on est hébergé ici, il n'y a pas de problème! Et puis je dois avouer que de voir chaque année des Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans ma classe me fait bien rire!

Tous rigolèrent, et moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Tout ce que je trouvais à dire pour me défendre, c'était:  
- Tony! Alexis! Venez vous asseoir, on va manger!

Boudeurs, ils firent tout de même ce que je leur demandais.

- Tiens! Neville! Va remettre ce chien à Crabbe s'te plait.  
- Drago! M'énervais je  
- Euh… C'est bon Hermione. Il… il n'y a pas de problème répondit le pauvre Neville.

Il prit le chien avec quelques difficultés pour le soulever, et partit. C'est alors que Ron, qui n'avait pas encore parler depuis qu'il était entré, dit tout fier:

- Ce sera aussi une fille!  
- Oh! C'est super Ron! M'écriais je  
- Mes félicitations! S'exclama Harry.  
- Et comment tu vas l'appeler? Repris Drago. Georgette? Huguette?  
- Bien sûr que non, se fâcha Ron!  
- De toute façon, répliquais je, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Georgette et Huguette? J'ai une de mes arrière tante qui s'appelle ainsi, et elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi.  
- Justement, reprit Drago le sourire moqueur. C'est une de tes arrières tantes!

Les jumeaux, comme à chaque fois que leur père disait des bêtises, ricanèrent. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux Fred et George!

- Bon alors Weasley! Ce nom! Répéta Drago.

Les yeux brillants, un sourire paternel sur les lèvres, il annonça:

- Elle s'appellera… Esclarmonde!

Le silence fit son apparition dans la salle. Même les jumeaux avait un regard interdit. Esclarmonde il avait dit? J'avais sans doute mal entendu… A voir la tête que faisais Harry, je me rendis compte que non. Il devint tout rouge à force de ne pas pouvoir rire. Ginny fixait un point derrière moi, ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle voulait garder son sérieux. Quant à moi, la situation était bien trop pathétique pour que je me permette de rire. C'est alors que Drago, n'en pouvant plus, bien évidemment, explosa de rire, accompagné, bien sûr, des jumeaux qui dirent en même temps:

- C'est le prénom le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu!  
- Alexis et Tony! Murmurais je sévèrement.

Voyant aussi le regard sévère que je lui faisais, Drago se calma un peu. Il avait tellement rigoler, qu'il en pleurait. C'était la première fois de ma vie, que je le voyais pleurer. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait Ron qui aurait causé cela! Celui-ci, semblait vexé comme jamais, et, dans un sens, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais lui aussi pourquoi avait il choisi un prénom comme tel? C'est alors que les jumeaux, à mon grand désarroi, se mirent à chanter:

- Esclarmonde- monde- monde!  
Fait chauffer son micro- onde-onde- onde!  
Hi, hi, hi!!!

Horrifiée, j'allais leur dire d'aller dans leur chambre, quand Drago s'écroula carrément sur la table à force de rire. N'en pouvant plus Harry et Ginny ricanèrent aussi dans leurs coins. Entre deux hoquets, Drago s'exclama:

- Dé…dé…so…lé! Mais … avoue que … ah j'en peux plus! Ma ratte!T'aurais pas un mouchoir?

Avant que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée, Ron s'écria à mon grand désarroi:

- C'est un nom qui date du Moyen Age! Je l'ai lu dans un livre Moldu! Et il a une grande signification pour Neville et moi!

C'était, bien sûr, la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Drago suffoquait à force de rire, et pendant un certain temps, j'eus peur qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque.

- Drago, arrête maintenant! M'énervais-je.

Je lui tendis un mouchoir, et, à mon plus grand plaisir, il se força à garder son sérieux. Depuis que j'étais avec Drago, Ron avait été le seul à ne pas lui laisser une seconde chance. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés l'un comme l'autre, et j'étais assez peinée que rien n'ait changé entre eux. Mais je devais avouer, que même pour Noël, Drago aurait pu faire un effort, et se retenir. C'est alors que Neville arriva, rose comme jamais, causé sans doute par le froid.

- Tu en as mis du temps dis donc! Remarqua Ginny la main devant la bouche.  
- C'est parce que… je ne savais pas lequel s'appelait Crabbe. Et comme je comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait… ça a prit un certain temps.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je avant que Drago rigole de nouveau. Et si on passait à table?

A l'aide de ma baguette, j'amenais tous les petits plats que j'avais préparé. Dinde, pomme de terre au four, plusieurs sauces différentes… tout était parfait!  
Plusieurs «Oh» et «ah» retentirent dans la pièce. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, la conversation reprit de plus belle. C'est alors que Neville, tout content, s'exclama:

- Au fait, vous ne savez pas la nouvelle! Ron attend une fille! Et on va l'appeler…

Drago s'étouffa avec ses pommes de terre, et je fus même obligée de me lever pour aller lui taper dans le dos. Neville ne semblait rien comprendre à cette situation.

- Oui, repris-je, Ron nous en a parlé… C'est un prénom très… charmant! On peut dire qu'il sort de l'ordinaire!

J'espérais de tout cœur que cette histoire sur ce prénom cesse, mais Neville semblait ne rien remarquer. Il continua:

- En fait, Ronald l'a trouvé dans un livre Moldu. Il était une fois une jeune et charmante princesse qui s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une tour et qui est gardée par un Dragon. Bien sûr, elle était triste, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose: rencontrer le prince charmant qui la délivrera. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, et la sauva des griffes de ce méchant Dragon, elle chevaucha avec son prince jusqu'à son château, et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ah! Cette histoire était tellement belle, que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle s'appelait Esclarmonde, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'appeler notre chère fille ainsi. Non?

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Pour la première fois, je me forçai à me tour à ne pas rire, en gardant le verre bien devant ma bouche. Harry avait les joues tellement creuse, que je devinais très bien qu'il se mordait les joues pour ne pas exploser. Malheureusement, les deux garçons n'avaient pas autant de retenu, et ils ricanèrent, en répétant que «c'était des histoires nulles, typiques pour filles » et je les entendis de nouveau chanter leur nouvelle comptine. Quant à Drago… évidemment il ne pouvait pas se contrôler! La serviette devant la bouche, c'était fou comme il était discret! Neville comprit enfin que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de raconter cette histoire. Il fit un petit sourire désolé, quant à Ron, ses oreilles devinrent rouge écarlate. A présent, je voyais les larmes de Drago couler sur ses joues, rouge comme une tomate, il suffoquait presque. Voyant que c'était un spectacle pénible pour Ron, Harry se leva, et aida Drago à marcher jusque dans la cuisine. Neville s'exclama alors:

- Puisque ce prénom ne plait pas à tout le monde visiblement… que dirais-tu de Clarabelle, Ron?  
- Heu… je vais ramener les plats, d'accord, m'écriais je en toussant un peu pour cacher mon petit rire.  
- Je t'accompagne Hermione! Déclara Ginny.

En se dirigeant dans la cuisine, on entendit Drago et Harry chanter;

- Esclarmonde-monde-monde 1  
Fait chauffer son micro-onde onde onde  
Et de sa chevelure blonde blonde blonde!!!

Drago se figea soudainement, et dit:

- Ah mais non! Elle sera rousse!  
- Drago arrête maintenant! Dis-je calmement. Laisse les un peu tranquille!  
- Ce mec n'a aucun jugement! Il est complètement fou si tu veux mon avis!  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon? Ce n'est pas ta fille. Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort avec Ron tu sais.  
- Oui… Tu as raison, désolé… je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas rigoler à table aujourd'hui.  
- Bien! Tu es un grand garçon, me moquais-je. Vous venez continuer le repas?

Drago me prit la main en me souriant, et, avec Harry et Ginny, nous allâmes dans la salle à manger, rejoindre Ron et Neville qui devaient encore être vexés. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago me donna un baiser, sans doute pour me faire comprendre qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi comme tel. J'entendis alors les deux garçons s'écrier:

- Beurk! C'est dégoûtant!

Drago, le visage malicieux déclara très philosophiquement:

- Si j'avais pas fait ce truc «dégoûtant» vous ne seriez pas là en train de manger de la dinde et des pommes de terres!

Ils se regardèrent alors de nouveau, une grimace sur le visage, et répondirent en ayant un haut le coeur:

«Alors à cause de mamie Narcissa nous allons être papa! Elle nous embrasse tout le temps!  
Cette phrase eut le don de faire rire tout le monde… y compris Ron et Neville. L'ambiance était à présent détendue, et j'étais sûre que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps. Je pris place à côté de l'homme de mes rêves, et remercier le ciel qu'un jour Drago ait décidé de faire une farce à Harry…

*******

1 : La comptine chantait par nos deux jumeaux, est avec l'air de «Felicie aussi!» Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais c'est au cas où, ^^!

Voilà comment se termine le dernier chapitre!

Je vous donne quand même quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur tous les personnages:

Harry est Auror alors que Ginny travaille à Gringotts avec son fère Bill. Ils auront tous les deux une fille qu'ils appelleront Rose.

Neville est l'assistant du professeure Chourave, il est très doué mais il ne peut pas devenir professeur car les élèves le rendent mal à l'aise. Ron, quant à lui, remplace Rusard comme concierge de Poudlard. (J'avoue que je suis assez cruelle avec Ron mais je vous assure que je l'aime bien quand même!). Ils auront tous les deux une fille qui s'appellera Esclarmonde comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre. J'allai oublier, elle sera bien rousse.

Drago et Hermione appelleront leur fille Leïla (j'espère que vous aimez ce prénom). Elle resemblera à Hermione, et tout comme sa mère elle sera très intelligente mais ne s'en vantera pas. Ses frères l'accepteront avec le temps et ils deviendront inséparables à l'école malgré leur différence d'âge. Les jumeaux seront à Serpentard alors qu'elle sera à Gryffondor ce qui ne fera que renforcer les relations entre les deux maisons autrefois ennemies.

C'est tout en ce qui concerne le futur de nos héros et la fiction!

* * *

**Ainsi se termine ma fiction Un Amour Pas Comme Les Autres.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**La semaine prochaine (vendredi je pense), je posterai un dernier 'chapitre' qui sera en fait des remerciements car je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant et puis, me connaissant, les remerciements risquent d'être longs!**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie fantasia-49, hp-drago, kowala, Stellmaria, MiMyLiLy, elodu92, Kat, littleshootingstar123 et Naouko. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes nombreuses à réagir.**

**Je vous dis donc à vendredi pour les remerciements!**

**Gros bisous à toutes.**


	23. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire: je devais poster ces remerciements une semaine il me semble, après mon dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu les révisions du Bac Blanc puis l'attente des résultats et le début des vacances et je n'y ai plus pensé. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes vacances car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous toutes et inversement. Quoiqu'il en soit, me revoilà en cette fin de vacances pour enfin poster mes remerciements.

La liste va être longue donc préparer vous, mais promis je n'oublierai personne.

Allez, je me lance: je remercie:

**-MiMyLiLy,** qui a été la première à lire cette fiction et à mettre une review, la seule qui m'a suivie tout au long de cette histoire, je suis contente de te connaître un peu;

**-littleshootingstar123,** toi aussi tu as suivi cette fiction dès le départ (chapitre 2 si j'ai bonne mémoire), tu ne m'as pas laissée tomber, en plus ta suggestion des (x) et des (o) pour Drago et Hermione a beaucoup facilité la lecture de tout le monde, tu as eu une brillante idée (donc merci!), ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé mais je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance et j'espère que tu prépares un nouveau chapitre pour ta fiction **Do You Remember**;

**-felinness,** tu as aussi été l'une des premières à aimer cette fiction et ta première review me fait toujours rire quand je la relis;

**-Stellmaria,** dès ta première review, tu m'as encouragée et complimentée et tu es restée fidèle, je suis très contente de t'avoir faite rire et rêver, mais aussi de te connaître un peu sinon j'espère bientôt lire le prochain chapitre d'**Adolescences Tardives** que je conseille à tout le monde, en plus c'est grâce à toi que j'ai connu **Sang Pour Sang** et **Lil's M** donc merci;

**-Ciirce,** qui m'a laissée de nombreuses reviews et qui m'a faite rire quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron (et je te comprends tout à fait, des fois, je ne le supporte pas) et je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais oui, tes reviews m'ont motivée comme toutes les autres;

**-fantasia-49,** qui m'a beaucoup faite rire avec sa dernière review, je suis contente de t'avoir faite rire avec Ron et merci pour tes supers compliments;

**-maya (anonyme),** qui a été la première revieweuse anonyme de ma fiction, tu n'as pas laissé de review sur la fin de l'histoire, j'en déduis donc que tu ne l'as pas lue mais j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendra faire un tour sur ma fiction pour lire la suite et qu'elle te plaira (mais je peux aussi me tromper et tu as peut-être lu la fin);

**-I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAL,** ta dernière review m'a faite mourir de rire, tu étais totalement offensée que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille à Ron mais j'espère que malgré ça, la fin t'as plu;

**-Violine,** il me semble que tu n'as laissé qu'une review sur cette fiction (rassure-toi, j'ai été très contente de la lire) donc je ne sais pas si tu as lu la fin mais je l'espère;

**-Aodren (anonyme),** toi aussi tu m'as laissé une review, merci beaucoup, tu voulais savoir la suite donc j'espère que la fin t'auras plu;

**-P.Y (anonyme),** ta dernière review remonte au chapitre mais vu ton enthousiasme pour la suite, je pense que tu as lu la fin, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu le feras un jour et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue;

**-elodu92,** je ne sais pas à partir de quel chapitre tu as commencé à lire ma fiction mais dès que tu as commencé, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée et tes reviews m'ont toujours faite rire;

**-Black666,** tu as commencé à lire ma fiction et tu m'as encouragée à continuer comme ça, merci;

**-kiki (anonyme),** tu avais hâte de lire la suite quand tu as posté ta review, je ne sais pas si tu l'a fait mais merci de m'avoir lue;

**-Mia Granger-Malfoy,** tu as commencé à me lire au chapitre 10 et tu m'as suivie jusqu'à la fin et je suis très contente que tu ais aimé;

**-Coca (anonyme),** j'ai beaucoup aimé ta dernière review, surtout au début quand tu reprends ma petite chanson, je dois dire que c'est sur cet épilogue que j'ai le plus ri et je vois que c'est réciproque donc tant mieux et merci pour tous tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir (mais je pense que je te l'avais déjà dit);

**-miss DS,** je suis très contente de t'avoir faite rire et merci pour ton précieux conseil, le fait d'aérer mon texte l'a rendu plus facile à lire (enfin, je pense);

**-0-June-0,** je sais que j'ai parfois était cruelle dans la façon de couper mes chapitres et je te remercie d'avoir continué à lire ma fiction même si tu avais du mal au début;

**-Naouko (aussi connue sous les noms de Nao, Mick et Mickao),** que dire sur toi, tu m'a faite culpabiliser ('si je rate mes partiels ce sera de ta faute', lol), à cause de toi, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque (souviens-toi du jour où j'ai découvert je ne sais plus combien de messages de FF qui me disaient que j'avais eu une review) mais surtout tu m'a faite rire avec tous tes messages donc, je suis contente de te connaître et n'oublie pas de remercier **Nao**, **Mick** et **Mickao** de ma part, lol;

**-zaika,** tu n'as laissé qu'une review il me semble mais j'espère que tu as lu la fin de la fiction et qu'elle t'a plu;

**-Fan0190,** merci de m'avoir suivie même si tu l'as fait plus tardivement que certaines et ton 'coup de gueule' au chapitre 19 m'a beaucoup fait rire (j'espère que tu vois de quoi je parle);

**-Lily – Lily – Lily,** je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu même si dans ta première review tu disais que j'étais méchante, lol, et je te l'ai sûrement déjà dit mais je le redis: tu as autant aimé lire cette fiction que moi l'écrire;

**-x-devilish-angel-x (anonyme),** je suis contente de t'avoir fait(e) rire, tu as aimé me lire et c'est l'essentiel et merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture;

**-kowala,** je suis contente de t'avoir faite rire dans l'épilogue avec Ron, comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est ridicule, merci de m'avoir suivie, je pense que tu me reverras bientôt dans ta fiction **Bienvenue en enfer**, j'ai lu le résumé, elle a l'air bien donc j'irai la lire [;)];

**-hp-drago,** je suis ravie que ma fiction t'ai plu et je te confirme que porter un prénom tel qu'Eclarmonde n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours et j'ai souvent eu pitié pour elle;

**-Noheyla,** toi aussi tu n'étais pas très contente quand je coupais en plein suspense (c'était de la torture selon toi, mdr), tu voulais voir Drago amoché Pansy donc j'espère que leur petit duel t'a plu;

**-Kat (anonyme),** je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fiction et j'espère que tu as lu la fin et qu'elle t'a plu;

**-nini (anonyme),** je comprends que tu ais eu du mal à t'en remettre pour Ron, surtout si c'est un personnage que tu apprécies et la fin t'a plu donc c'est l'essentiel;

**-Malfoy Funambule,** je suis ravie que tu ais lu les 22 chapitres d'un coup, tu dis 'qu'il faut avoir l'idée' de faire une fiction comme ça mais je ne suis pas la première ni la dernière à l'avoir fait je pense et merci de m'avoir lue;

**-Sonli,** je t'ai déjà tout dit en répondant à ta review je crois, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais lu ma fiction, tu n'avais pas à le faire (je pense que je t'ai déjà dit ça, je m'en souviens plus), tu m'as fait de très beaux compliments donc merci et je suis très ravie de te connaître.

J'ai fini de remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'en connais certaines plus que d'autres donc j'avais plus de choses à leur dire et je suis désolée pour les autres, j'aimerai toutes vous connaître aussi bien pour pouvoir vous remercier comme il se doit. Je me suis aussi répétée et j'en suis désolée. Vous avez été 30 à me mettre des reviews et grâce à vous, j'en ai 234, je ne pensais même pas dépasser les 100 alors merci beaucoup.

Je sais que certaines personnes ont lu ma fiction ou l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris sans laisser de review donc je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu, ça me touche beaucoup.

Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander ou à espérer que j'écrive une autre fiction. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas mais si vous voulez être tenu au courant, envoyez moi un petit message et dès que j'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction, je vous le dirai.

Je suis très contente d'avoir pu partager ça avec vous et j'espère que vous l'êtes tout autant que moi. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous retrouver sur le site.

Encore merci et Gros bisous à toutes,

Alizée Alias Lyly7.


	24. Annonce

Bonsoir tout le monde!

J'espère qu'après tout ce temps, vous allez bien.

Donc voilà, comme vous le savez toutes (tous?), je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire: j'ai coécrit certains chapitres, corrigé et posté la fiction. Je suis en froid avec la personne qui l'a écrite et aujourd'hui, après 4 ans environ, cette fiction ne me correspond plus du tout et deux solutions s'offrent à moi:

- Soit je la supprime purement et simplement

- Soit je la réécris à ma façon en gardant le plus possible la trame principale de l'histoire (la personne qui a imaginé cette fiction ne m'en voudra pas vu qu'elle n'en a plus jamais reparlé).

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je vous laisse donc choisir entre ces deux solutions. Dans le cas d'une réécriture, je pense que je laisserai quand même la première version sur le site et que je ne ferai que poster une réécriture. Enfin, tout déprendra de vos réponses ^^. Un simple MP pour me donner votre avis me suffira et je vous ferai part de la décision finale =).

Plein de bisous!


End file.
